A Heavy Rock Tale
by Kim Kapwham
Summary: Algo muy desagradable se cuece en Hong Kong, y la aparición de un nuevo y poderosísimo gear no parece facilitar las cosas. ¿Será suficiente un solo puñado de guerreros para acabar con el nuevo peligro que se cierne sobre la Tierra? (lo sé, es un sum
1. Prólogo: Master of Puppets

****

Prólogo: Master of Puppets.

Imaginad la habitación más oscura y tenebrosa en la que jamás os hayáis encontrado. Con ese tipo de negrura que parece poder rasgarse con un cuchillo, que te envuelve y se te pega a la piel, los huesos y el alma. En el que reina un silencio capaz de volver loco a cualquiera que haya visto alguna vez la luz. Desde luego, cualquiera en su sano juicio no habría entrado en ese cuarto. 

Desgraciadamente, ese no era el caso de Venom. 

Su aspecto resultaba extraño y desgarbado, sin que uno pueda imaginar los motivos para que una persona se adentre desarmada en el sótano más profundo del cuartel general de la Hermandad de LaSombra. Venom vestía unos sencillos pantalones de color blanco y negro, y una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver la desarrollada musculatura que poseía en el pecho. Su rostro era impenetrable, puesto que un largo pelo albino le cubría la cara totalmente y no dejaba entrever la más mínima de sus expresiones. En muchos casos era un inconveniente, y sus soldados no podían apreciar la furia o el odio que irradiaba aquel rostro. Sin embargo, hoy esta característica era toda una ventaja para él. 

Porque Venom tenía miedo.Estaba asustado, y mucho. 

Por supuesto que no de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, de los espantosos chillidos que provenían de galerias laterales ni de las monstruosas aberraciones fruto de la radiación nuclear que estaba dejando atrás a buen paso. En su larga carrera de asesino trabajando para LaSombra había mirado a la cara a la muerte muchas veces, y orgullosamente podía decir que pocas veces la había visto con ojos aterrados. Pero esta vez sentía el miedo en todo su ser. Iba a ver a su maestro, su señor. Iba a _interrumpir_ a su Sire. Eso ya sería motivo de la más dolorosa de las muertes, pero no sólo era eso lo importante. Venom debía informarle de un fracaso. Y su señor carecía de paciencia con los fracasados. 

Finalmente llegó a la estancia en la que se encontraba quien debía ser informado. Y Venom decidió esperar a que su maestro acabase su tarea. Zato-One, el dirigente del clan LaSombra, estaba enfrascado en un grimorio especialmente potente, y cualquier distracción podía terminar no sólo con su vida, sino con la reducción a cenizas de todo el cuartel. Una gran estrella de 5 puntas dibujada con sangre brillaba en el suelo, y en su interior una luz roja cegaba a quien la mirase directamente, pero eso no era problema para el hechicero. Zato era ciego, y en la oscuridad se encontraba a gusto. Con una rodilla en tierra en el portal, Venom se preguntó cuántas virgenes habría sido necesitario sacrificar en esta ocasión para el dibujo de los hechizos de defensa que rodeaban la estrella. Demasiadas, sin duda, pero ero era competencia de su señor, no suya. 

De improviso, grandes llamas se alzaron del interior del grimorio, y alzóse el demonio convocado desde otro plano astral. _"Debe ser un bicho tremendamente poderoso"_ pensó Venom. Medía casi diez metros de alto, y poseía unas facciones dignas de esculpir en una gárgola. Invocar demonios de tal poder resultaba muy peligroso, puesto que el más mínimo error en los conjuros de protección podía hacer que la barrera mágica fallase, el conjurado atacase al conjurador y, una vez muerto éste, el demonio campase a sus anchas en un mundo completamente desprotegido ante su maldad. 

Pero su señor era un hechicero poderoso, se recordó. Como para dar la razón a sus pensamientos, se materializaron de improviso en la estancia gigantescos clavos y grilletes grabados con runas de aislamiento. Al terminar la letanía que entonaba el mago oscuro, el demonio quedó aprisionado con estos instrumentos dentro del círculo mágico, asemejándose a una enorme mariposa roja clavada en la colección de algún loco. Los instrumentos de tortura mutilaron y cegaron al enorme espectro, dejándolo completamente sometido. En adelante, y a menos que Zato removiese los grilletes, el demonio sólo poseería el don del habla, y permanecería aislado y prisionero hasta el fin de los tiempos. Efectivamente, su señor era un mago poderoso. Y era el momento de enfrentarse a él, pensó. 

-Mi sire, disculpad mi impertinencia al invadir vuestros aposentos, pero he de daros las noticias sobre eltema que os preocupa. Vós me ordenasteis que os informase inmediata y verazmente- entonó Venom. Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Ahora vería una vez más la cólera de su maestro. 

-Los equipos Alpha y Beta han sido destruidos ¿verdad?. Pensaba que tales menudencias no deberíanafectarte tanto, mi querida mano derecha- contestó el hechicero sin volverse. Miraba directamente al nuevo cautivo. Su tono no revelava ira ni decepción. De hecho, parece como si estuviese esperando tales noticias. 

-Sire, perdonad mi impertinencia pero, si sabíais que dichos grupos estaban condenados, ¿porqué pedísteisque os informase? Si os hubiese interrumpido las consecuencias habrían sido fatales. Por favor, explicadme las razones por las que dilapidar tiempo y recursos en dicha tarea.

-Querido Venom, querido Venom, el que seas mi preferido no de dá privilegios para que te explique todosmis planes- repuso su maestro volvíendose por primera vez hacia él. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tira de cuero, para no revelar las terribles cicatrices que tenía en las cuencas oculares. Aun así, lo poco que enseñaban era bastante para aterrorizar a cualquiera. Pero siguió hablando, con el mismo tono de voz-. Dejame adivinar: te estás preguntando porqué mando a equipos bien entrenados de 5 hombres constantemente a la caza y captura de un desertor que ha demostrado habilidad nó solo para escapar de esta fortaleza y burlar mis poderes; sino que encima dicho desertor nos devuelve siempre 4 cabezas cortadas y un débil y balbuceante guiñapo, parodia de un asesino que no cesa de gritar aterrorizado lo hábil y despiadada que se mostró su presa ante ellos. ¿Me equivoco? 

-Como siempre, mi Sire, adivináis todos mis pensamientos- no era conveniente llevar la contraria a su amo en esos momentos. 

-Te muestras sensato, mano derecha, y por ello te lo explicaré. Sé perfectamente que los equipos no van a resultar victoriosos. Son la hez del Clan. Aficionados que por estar en los estamentos más bajos de LaSombra piensan que son capaces de cumplir cualquier misión. Lo importante es que la presa se sienta acosada, que note que se le persigue allá donde huya. Que no tenga una noche de reposo ni posea un lugar seguro. Así, cuando descarguemos nuestro golpe definitivo estará cansada, y su caída será más humillante.

-Pero, Mi Sire ¿por qué no enviar a equipos más expertos como el Gamma o el Zeta? Incluso yo mismo podría ocuparme del caso. Volvería con el corazón del traidor en una bandeja para ponerlo a vuestros pies.

-Venom, no dejes que el orgullo nuble tus ojos. Sería una pena que para que no volviese a ocurrir tuviese que arrancártelos. La presa sólo tiene un rival en esta casa, y soy yo mismo. Nadie más en esta Hermandad es capaz de vencerle, porque fué entrenada para ello, no lo olvides. Dejemos que se sienta confiada en sus poderes. Más tarde le llegará el momento por mi mano, y descubrirá que el castigo ejemplar para unatraición puede alargarse durante mucho tiempo...- el tono en esta vez fué gélido. Venom supo que su maestro hablaba en serio, y sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que Zato-One era famoso por los castigos que administraba, y en esta ocasión la traición había sido muy grande.

-Mis más humildes perdones, mi Sire. No volverá a pasar. Aun así, se me hace difícil la idea de alguien con un poder comparable al vuestro. 

-Tienes suerte de que sea inmune a las alabanzas, mi querida mano derecha. No he dicho que sea su poder comparable al mío, he dicho que es superior al vuestro, que es distinto. Si alguna vez deseas ocupar mi lugar deberás aprender el arte de la sutileza. Ahora acompáñame a designar el siguiente grupo de acoso.

Dichas estas palabras, Zato encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida del recinto. No necesitaba guías de ningún tipo. El amo era capaz de moverse como si la falta de visión no fuese un impedimento. Venom pensó que aquella vez había tenido suerte, no sólo por ser portador de las malas nuevas, sino por su impertinecia. De haber sido otro, habría hallado la muerte.. o algo peor. De todas maneras, el asunto era algo de máxima importancia, y el hallarse fuera de él le irritaba interiormente.

El fugado no era un cualquiera. Había sido entrenado por el propio Maestro en todo tipo de magias y el arte del asesinato durante doce años. Nadie había presenciado los entrenamientos, y nadie había sobrevivido a las pruebas de dureza a las que se enfrentó el desertor. Pero al terminar la tercera misión de exterminio que se le había impuesto no regresó. Había sido una verdadera cagada aquel trabajo. El objetivo era un rico comerciante de la nación de Zepp que se había negado a pagar el impuesto que LaSombra exigía. El castigo usual era el asesinato del comerciante junto a su familia y sus criados. Pero el líder del equipo se negó a matar a la esposa, las hijas y la servidumbre. No sólo eso. Había acabado con el resto del grupo de asalto y había desaparecido como el humo. Aquello era el más alto crimen de traición que se había cometido en los 400 años de historia de LaSombra, el criminal seguía fugado y las cabezas seguían llegando puntualmente. Como líder absoluto de los comandos de exterminio, Venom se había prometido acabar con aquel perjuro, y su Maestro le mantenía al margen. Y mentalmente repasó el rostro del fugado en sus recuerdos. La verdad es que sería toda una pena arrancar aquel rostro de su calavera sonriente. La chica era realmente bonita... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

No estoy contento del todo con este episodio. Como introducción no está mal, pero la personalidad de Zato y Venom me crean muchos problemas narrativos. Venom es un psicópata que deja a Hannibal Lecter a la altura del zapato, pero cuando está con su señor es muy sumiso. Se me echarán al cuello porque presento a los malos antes que nadie como George Lucas, pero qué demonios. Si él sacó una carrada me millones, a lo mejor a mí me dá para fin de mes. Saludox. 

Kim Kapwham 20-8-2001


	2. Capítulo 1: It's a Kind of Magic

****

Capítulo 1: It´s a kind of magic...

Nueva York. Año 2157. 

Mejor dicho, lo que queda de Nueva York, claro está. La extraña y encapuchada figura que caminaba por los restos de la 5º Avenida parecía estar en su salsa, lo cual no deja de resultar chocante. Cuando uno camina en una ciudad que anteriormente tuvo 20 millones de habitantes y ahora no pasa de la docena de desharrapados chiquillos que buscan chucherías entre las ruinas, se supone que se debe sentir al menos respeto por la masacre que allí se cometió. Bueno, no era para menos. La Gran Guerra contra los Gears se había iniciado en los Estados Unidos, y esos bichos habían hecho un buen trabajo con aquella ciudad. Era difícil andar más de 5 metros sin tener que apartarse para no pisar el esqueleto de algún infeliz caído allí, o restos de vehículos o escombros. 

Dejad que os describa un Gear. Recordad la peor pesadilla que tuvisteis cuando erais jóvenes y leíais a H.P Lovecraft. Imaginad algo de unos dos metros y medio, con un número de brazos, piernas y tentáculos variable según el modelo y la generación. Dichos brazos estarán terminados en unas garras fuertes y afiladas como cuchillas. Si poseen algún tentáculo, añadid la posibilidad de que al agarraros despidan descargas de electricidad o líquido corrosivo. Añadid al conjunto una piel dura y escamosa reforzada con una cobertura de metal antibalas, algún que otro añadido gracioso como ármas láser o lanzacohetes y una inteligencia maligna creada para sembrar el caos, la destrucción y el terror allá por donde pasa. 

Pues todo eso y algún detalle desagradable más es un Gear. Se supone que furon creados por ingeniería genética para hacer el soldado perfecto hace ya más de un siglo. Los genéticos se lucieron, desde luego; pero los encargados de seguridad no llegaron a su altura. 150 años más tarde, la Humanidad todavía daba caza a algunos de ellos por diversos países. La guerra que estos bichos comenzaron contra la raza humana hizo retroceder la evolución del planeta, cambió el orden de las estaciones y lanzó tanto fuego nuclear que el planeta se movió un grado sobre su eje polar. Los 5000 millones de víctimas también son reseñables, pero esta vez la humanidad se lo había ganado a pulso. Habían jugado a ser dioses y habían perdido. Ahora, el planeta era un lugar mucho más silencioso. 

Pero habíamos dejado a alguien caminando por mitad de la 5º Avenida. No es que se le pudiese describir fácilmente, ya que va enfundado completamente en una túnica protectora contra la arena que le cubría completamente el rostro, el cuerpo y los brazos. Únicamente se le distinguen las botas, rojas y reforzadas, y el gran bulto que lleva a la espalda. El hecho de que algún vagabundo se meta en unas ruinas buscando cobijo ante la tormenta que se avecina no resulta extraño, pensaréis. Lo raro es que el vagabundo esté en mitad de una zona considerada "De Riesgo Mortal" y camine por mitad de la calle canturreando mientras escucha un vetusto discman. 

De improviso, el extraño se paró en seco, abrió el macuto que llevaba en la espalda y se dispuso a cambiar de disco, mientras tatareaba el último tema. Pero al quitarse los auriculares se quita la capucha y gira la cabeza en dirección al este. Tiene el pelo negro y larguísimo, casi por la cintura. Sus facciones podrían parecer duras, pero cuenta con un deje de cinismo que le hace parecer ausente, casi pasota. Pero en esta ocasión ha decidido no pasar de lo que oye fugazmente. Los sonidos que escuchó cuando se quitó los cascos no eran animales disputándose un cadaver. Eran ruidos de lucha, no muy lejos de allí. Y los cadáveres estaban por llegar... Por vez primera, el extranjero sonrió. 

No tarda mucho en llegar a las inmediaciones del combate, y lo que ve le deja sorprendido. Ha viajado mucho y no se sorprende fácilmente, pero la escena que atisba en la plaza cercana lo ha conseguido. No uno, sino tres Gears cazando, uno de ellos de más de 3 metros de alto, feo como él solo y blandiendo un hacha a dos manos con aspecto de estar manchada de sangre de inocentes. Los otros dos no son tan grandes, pero siguen siendo feos, y uno porta una alabarda. Un grupo que de estar bien alimentados podría liquidar sin problemas una patrulla de 20 hombres con armas de fuego o láser. 

Y en medio de ellos, una mujer resistiéndo los ataques. No una mujer, una _muchacha_. No debe pasar de los 24 años, y no sólo continúa viva, sino que ya ha tocado a dos. Viste un kimono que parece tener cientos de años por lo viejo y raído, y su pelo largo se agita mientras esquiva con ligereza los ataques de los hambrientos Gears. Maneja una katana, esas espadas de filo curvo que se supone desaparecieron cuando el Japón se fué al garete. "No va a poder aguantarles demasiado,"piensa el observador oculto tras un montón de chatarra. "Nosólo está herida en varios sitios, sino que encima le falta un brazo, o se lo han dejado inútil_._"Pero como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, la chica se lanza hacia sus atacantes, secciona los tendones del tobillo al Gear más bajo con su espada y cuando cae lo remata en el pecho. Pero ha cometido un error fatal: la espada ha quedado incrustada en la estructúra ósea del Gear, y no puede sacarla. Y los Gears puede que sean feos, pero no son tontos: el más grande ya la ha agarrado por el cuello y le está cortando la respiración, mientras que el otro le propina un golpe en el pecho que suena fatal. Ha debido romperle varias costillas. 

-Goug, ¿que piennssasss que podemosss hasser con essta pequeña putilla?Ssse ha cargado a Sssmaug y mehacortado un tentáculo. ¿La matamosss rápido o noss divertimosss un rato con sssu cuerpo?- sisea el más grande de los gears, que la tiene agarrada por el cuello y levantada a más de un metro del suelo. El otro Gear, de piel grisácea, se acerca y comenta: -Yo tenerr hambrrre. Arrrancale un brrrazo y dámelo como aperrritivo. Mientrrras yo como, tu podrrrás divertirrrte con el rrresto. Despues de todo, ellá seguirrrá viva un rrrato despues-la cautiva hace ademán de toser, pero no posee fuerzas ni para eso. Pero sí oye lo que alguien le grita desde la otra punta de la plaza, entre la charla de los dos Gears. 

-¡¡Chavala!! ¡¡¡Agacha la cabeza o acabas sin ella!!!-y casi de inmediato la muchacha ve pasar algo muy rápido girando, mientras deja una estela de llamas a su paso. No sabe que clase de proyectil puede ser, pero el objeto giratorio ha recorrido los 20 metros de la plaza en un instante, ha seccionado el brazo que la sujetaba en vilo, y se ha incrustado profundamente en el pecho del Gear de piel grisácea. Y casi inmediatamente, una sombra roja y blanca pasa fugazmente por delante de sus ojos y derriba al mutilado y enorme Gear que queda en pie de una patada circular en salto. Después de eso no llega a ver el resto del combate, ya que se desmaya por las terribles heridas que el combate le ha causado... 

Cuando la herida samurai recobra el conocimiento, el dolor que le recorre el cuerpo es insoportable. Debe de tener un par de costillas rotas, y el corte que sufrió en la pierna derecha no le deja ponerse de pie. ¿Está tumbada? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se incorpora levemente, a pesar de los terribles dolores que siente en el costado. De los Gears no ve ni rastro, peró si observa una hoguera cerca de ella. Ha anochecido, debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Y el extraño que parece haberla salvado se encuentra sentado frente a ella, terminado algo que parece una tajada de carne. Lleva un traje curioso. Los pantalones y las botas tiene un corte impecable, casi nuevas. Pero el resto de su indumentaria parece escogida para intentar conjuntar con las botas, y no se ha hecho un gran trabajo. Una gran placa de metal rojo protege su frente. Y la hebilla del cinturón está grabada con un extraño escudo de grifos y otros animales mitológicos. Lo poco que puede leer en ella pone Queen. A lo mejor el desconocido es homosexual...

-Caramba, no esperaba que levantases la cabeza tan pronto. Cualquiera estaría muerto en tu lugar, así que eres un hueso bien duro de roer. No te preocupes, estamos a salvo. Les he dado un buen aviso a esos bichos. Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?. No es de buena educación estar sentado frente a una dama tumbada medio desnuda sin saber siquiera como se llama...

La chica hace un ademán de cubrirse con la manta que tiene encima, pero el movimiento hace que sus costillas se resientan, y sólo lo consigue a medias. -Mi.. mi nombre es Baiken. No era necesario que te metieses en mi pelea. Me las habría apañado sola. Haz el favor de marcharte, extranjero. 

-No tengo ninguna duda de que habrías acabado tu solita con todos ellos, especialmente cuando perdiste la espada y te quebraron la caja torácica. Vaya, si lo sé habría seguido mi camino. Por lo menos habría cenado algo decente. La carne de Gear es demasiado correosa para mi paladar. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y la verdad es que pasar la noche junto al fuego me apetece más que ponerme a caminar de nuevo, y no creo que estés en condiciones de impedírmelo. Por cierto, esa espada que llevas es un mal bicho. Corta como una navaja de afeitar. De hecho, la única herida que me hecho hoy ha sido al recogerla. ¿De donde demonios la has sacado? Hacía décadas que no veía una igual.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, extranjero-contestó entre toses la muchacha. El mero hecho de hablar la dejaba sin aliento-. Haz el favor de dejarme en paz y seguir tu camino. 

-Todo un prodigio de encanto social, sí señor. Mañana me largaré, si es que lo deseas, pero a estas horas de la noche puedes cantar ópera, porque a mí me va a dar igual. Además, si no duermo tengo mal despertar y laemprendo con el más cercano. Con esos Gear muertos, me temo que la más cercana eres tú-repuso el extraño. Daba la impresión de estar de picnic en vez de en mitad de una ciudad fantasma. Tranquilamente se encendió un cigarrillo (¿sin mechero?) y su expresión se hizo más seria. -Baiken ¿eh?. El puño solitario. Bonito nombre. ¿Es por tu simpatía o porque te falta el brazo izquierdo?. Apuesto a que ni siquiera es tu nombre auténtico. Me llamas extranjero, pero tienes rasgos japoneses y te paseas por mitad de la antigua Nueva York. Contando con que quedan aproximadamente mil japoneses en el mundo y están todos en China, parece que te hayas caído de un avión y todavía andes en shock. En fin, encanto. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, el extraño echó un tronco más en el fuego y se tumbó enfrente de ella, todavía con el cigarrillo a medio consumir en la boca. -Gra.. gracias. 

-Perdona, ¿decías algo?

Pero Baiken no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo. -Sí, que hablas demasiado. ¿Por qué no dices algo interesante, como por ejemplo tu nombre?

-Ay, hermana. Dios me libre de los impuestos y de los antipáticos. Mi nombre es Sol, Sol BadGuy. 

-¿BadGuy? ¿Chico malo? ¿Y me acusas a mí de dar un nombre falso? Por favor...

-Cuando tú seas sincera conmigo, yo lo seré contigo. Y aunque jamás pensé que diría esto, cállate y déjame dormir o tendré que saltar encima tuya y terminar el trabajo que esos dos bichos dejaron a medias. 

Baiken dió un par de respuestas mordaces, pero fué inútil. El extraño que se había identificado como Sol BadGuy ya estaba dormido, y sus ronquidos daban fé de ello a varios kilómetros a la redonda. La samurai intentó permanecer despierta y alerta, pero finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Caray que episodio. Larguísimo. Presenta los dos personajes principales, el mundo actual, medio narro una pelea inconclusa y empiezo a describir ambas personalidades. Se me quejarán de que Baiken habla poco, pero en su estado tampoco es que esté para muchos trotes. Por cierto, si alguien no se ha enterado, cada capítulo lleva el nombre de una canción. Bueno, yo me voy a maquinar lo siguiente. 

Kim Kapwham. 20-8-2001


	3. Capítulo 2: Survive

****

Capítulo 2: Survive.

A la mañana siguiente, Baiken no despertó. 

Debían ser cerca de las 9 de la mañana, y Sol BadGuy empezaba a preguntarse si las palabras que había cruzado con la mujer que salvó la tarde anterior serían las últimas. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero había visto mucha gente agonizando, y Baiken tenía todas las papeletas para caer en coma irreversible. "No es deextrañar,"pensó. "Cualquiera habría estirado la pata de inmediato o durante la noche. Pero la pequeña aún respira. Poco, pero respira. En fin, creo que esto me supera".

Sol se levantó y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que sacaba de su raída mochila. Con vendas y antisépicos no iba a curarle las dos costillas fracturadas, y además, ya los había usado en las heridas de la pierna. Empezó a moverse con ademanes que revelaban la prisa y frustración que sentía. No pensaba dejar morir a aquella joven en mitad del culo del mundo. Todavía tenía que explicarle demasiadas cosas. Pero para remendar aquel destrozado cuerpo iba a tener que llevarla a un hospital, y según el mapa el más cercano estaba a cosa de 800 kilómetros de donde estaba. Demasiado camino para hacerlo a pie y cargado con un herido. 

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando en su mochila, y se puso a montar las distintas partes de las que constaba. La batería, el transmisor y el auricular. "Menos mal que le especifiqué a aquel niñato que debía hacerlo resistente y apto para idiotas. Si no ahora debería estar estudiando el manual de intrucciones". Conectar con un satélite por GPS no era ninguna bicoca, pero al fin pudo empezar a buscar frecuencias de llamada. Estuvo trasteando con los mandos cerca de 15 minutos, hasta que se hartó y propinó un buen puñetazo a la caja receptora. -¡¡¡Maldíta sea_, CONTESTA_!!!- a veces las máquinas funcionaban mejor si se les gritaba un rato. 

-Aquí la aeronave Ulysses. Introduzca su código de identificación, o libere esta frecuencia.

-¡¡Joder, ya era hora!!-ladró Sol por el intercomunicador-. Código Beta-Seis-Bravo-Ocho-Nueve. Ponme con el capitán de inmediato. Y dile que le llevo el paquete de Winston que le debía, él lo entenderá. 

-Amigo, no sé de donde habrá sacado ese código de prioridad, pero si quiere que le ponga con el capitánpreparese para ello-carraspeó el comunicador entre la estática. -Va a haber que levantarle y tendrá resaca. Será un milagro si no le manda un par de misiles como bienvenida. 

-Gracias por las preocupaciones, aeronave Ulysses, pero le agradecería mucho mas si fuese cagando lechesa levantar a esa calamidad que tienen por capitán y nos sacase de este tugurio- dicho esto, cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a esperar que contestasen. No iba a ser agradable su bienvenida, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Además, siempre le había encantado sacar de sus casillas a aquel aficionado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Apenas pasados cinco minutos la radio empezó a bramar de nuevo. Y la sarta de exabruptos que empezaron a salir por el interfono no fue breve. Lentamente, Sol se encendió un pitillo y puso los ojos en blanco mientras la radio repasaba toda su genealogía de muy malas maneras. 

-¿Te has cansado ya, chaval? De acuerdo, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para recordar deudas, peronecesito evacuación médica y un trasporte, y los necesito para ya- le contestó cuando la radio por fin cesó de proferir improperios hacia su persona. 

-¿Que pasa?¿Algún marido traicionado te ha cosido la tripa a navajazos y después te ha abandonado enmitad del desierto?- volvió a recitar el transistor, esta vez con tono sarcástico.

-No tienes esa suerte, amigo. Tengo aquí un compañero que va a espicharla si no lo remiendo, así que dejemos las sutilezas para cuando me tengas en el puente. Te dejaré cebarte a gusto. Pero ahora, querido ¿quieres hacer el puñetero favor de mandarme un helicóptero?

-Caramba, BadGuy, te estás volviendo un sentimental. Eso sí que es una novedad. De acuerdo, te mandaré un helicóptero, os recogerá a los dos y curaré a tu amigo mientras te empujo personalmente por la escotilla de basuras. Dame tu posición. 

Aquello ya empezaba a cansarlo. Tecleó las coordenadas de su posición y cortó el canal. El Ulysses bien podía estar en la otra punta del planeta, pero sabría que vendría a todo trapo. Mirando el cuerpo que yacía a escasos dos metros de donde él estaba, Sol buscó otro cigarrillo. Si tardaba mucho el capitán iba a cabrearse de veras. Ni siquiera iba a poder sobornarle con el prometido paquete de Winston. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Vale, es cortito, pero estoy destrozado. Anoche dormí dos horas, así que supongo que refleja mi estado de ánimo. Las fiestas de pueblo son el cachondeo padre, pero dejan a uno para el arrastre. Los diálogos me agobian y la gente se me queja de que no meto más peña. ¡¡¡Pacienciaaa!!!

Kim Kapwham 21-8-2001


	4. Capítulo 3: Our Diabolical Rupture

****

Capítulo 3: Our diabolical rupture.

__

"Su solicitud requiriendo su entrega exclusiva al caso del robo de la espada HellSlayer y la búsqueda del ladrón fugitivo ha sido rechazada. La sede central considera que un hombre de su valía y habilidades debe entregarse a todo tipo de tareas y no únicamente a un caso con pocas posibilidades de resolverse. Sus órdenes son investigar el reciente incremento de asesinatos entre bandas ocurridos en Hong Kong. En la oficina de la ciudad le informarán. A título personal, le comentaré que los privilegios que usted pudiese contar como discípulo del fallecido maestro Kliff Andersen se le han terminado. Cumpla su tarea ejemplarmente, o prepárese para entrenar aprendices. 

El Estado Mayor. 

París. 12-8-2157" 

La han rechazado. 

Ky Kyske tuvo que reprimir un grito de frustración. Estaba en mitad de la Sede de los Caballeros Cruzados en Asia, y un acto así daría que hablar en alguien que acaba de recibir órdenes. Bueno, las órdenes han de cumplirse mañana. Ky Kyske no se considera alguien vicioso. Siempre ha sido el cadete modelo. No bebe. No fuma. No se mete en peleas. No se le conocen líos de faldas. Fué el más disciplinado y joven caballero a los 16 años, el favorito del legendario maestro Kliff Andersen, famoso héroe de guerra. 

Por eso su entrada en el bar de oficiales de la Orden fue recibida con un silencio sepulcral. Silencio que se acentuó cuando se dirigió al barman y pidió whisky. No un vaso, una botella. 

A la media hora ya estaba razonablemente borracho. No se empieza a beber en cinco minutos. Pero hasta en esos momentos se comportaba como un caballero. No intentó armar bronca ni ligar con camareras. Se retiró a una esquina y allí siguió llenando su vaso con expresión lúgubre. 

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Ky. Algo como esto en los demás resultaría normal, pero en tu caso puede recorrer medio mundo. Te he acompañado en la academia desde los 12 años, y lo más raro que te he visto hacer es beber licor de coco creyendo que era leche. Te tiraste vomitando dos días ¿recuerdas?. Así que trata de calmarte y desembucha, porque si no podrías caer de una embolia cerebral dentro de nada.

Pierre. El fiel Pierre. Si había alguien al que Ky pudiese llamar amigo, ése era Pierre. Le había acompañado desde que eran niños."Qué gran carrera tenías por delante, Pierre,"pensó Ky. "Siempre fuiste mejor que yo con la espada. Pero tuviste que ponerte en medio cuando aquella cosa que encontramos en la cueva me lanzó una ráfaga de láser. Ahora tienes media pierna de teflón y aluminio, un pulmón artificial y te contentas con servir bebidas en una central que se está cayendo a trozos presa de su propia corrupción. A veces Dios nos juega malas pasadas. Como ahora." 

-Bueno, amigo, parece que no estás del todo consciente, así que no te importará que te cambie el vaso poresta bebida. Es un cóctel mío. Espero que no te importe-le dijo Pierre, esta vez ya sentado en el reservado. La bebida tenía un aspecto asqueroso, rojo brillante, y burbujeaba. Pero Ky ya no tenía sus sentidos lo bastante despiertos para saber con quién estaba hablando, menos para diferenciar lo que bebía. 

Instantes después, Ky vomitaba el desayuno y la cena de ayer, junto con una generosa ración de whisky, en el callejón adosado al club de oficiales. Afortunadamente, estaban solos. Levantamuertos, llamaba a su cóctel Pierre. Nadie sabía exactamente qué es lo que llevaba, pero se rumoreaba que contenía un huevo crudo y algo de lo que le echaban a los aviones como combustible. Desde luego, había hecho honor a su nombre. Pierre tuvo que ayudar a Ky para llegar a su habitación, pero cuando llegaron ya estaban ambos más despiertos. 

-Gracias, amigo. Lamento que la habitación esté en este estado, pero ahora mismo no voy a ponerme a arreglarla. Ahora dejame sólo, o puede que tengas que aguantar varias horas de delirios de borracho-comentó Ky mientras se tumbaba en su cama. 

-Y un cuerno. Si no me lo cuentas mañana estarás otra vez en la esquina, y se me ha acabado el líquido de baterías para el Levantamuertos, así que tengo toda la tarde libre. 

Lentamente Ky empezó a desgranar todo lo que llevaba reconcomiendolo por dentro desde ya hacía año y medio. Su nombramiento como Caballero cruzado a los 17 años y la gran responsabilidad que entrañaba. El brillo de orgullo que tenían los ojos del maestro Kliff cuando le entregó la espada StormSlayer, una de las 3 armas legendarias que la Orden de los Caballeros Cruzados poseía. Su primera misión, un transporte de rutina de París a Londres. La caja de aspecto plano y alargado que debían proteger con sus vidas. El ataque de alguien en el Canal de La Mancha. _De una sola persona, y desarmada. _De aquel demonio rojo y blanco que apartó a sus mejores hombres como si fuesen muñecos de trapo y los arrojaba al mar mientras canturreaba. De cómo paró los tajos de su poderosa arma con las palmas de las manos sin que empezase siquiera a sudar. De cómo lo agarró por la pechera y lo envió inconsciente dos plantas más arriba. Y luego, la vuelta a casa. La humillación ante los jefes. El contenido de la caja, la espada HellSlayer, tan poderosa que debía ser desmantelada en Londres. El descrédito del maestro Kliff en la Orden. La enfermiza búsqeda del ladrón que llevaba desde entonces por medio mundo, la reciente muerte del maestro y su retirada del servicio en primera línea. Ahora debía trabajar en colaboración con la policía Honkongesa o retirarse. 

-¿Eso es todo?-Ky asintió, y Pierre levantó la cabeza-. Sinceramente, creía queme ibas a contar alguna historia sobre alguna joven de dorados cabellos y ojos verdes, el caballero de la brillante armadura y la pesadumbre del amor a distancias. Ahora, cuando hayas terminado de autocompadecerte y culparte por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa, levanta y escúchame. Maldita sea, aquel tipo robó la espada, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a tirar los años de entrenamiento y dedicación por un deharrapado? ¿Crees que el maestro Kliffhubiera querido verte así? Ahora debes dejarlo pasar, centrarte en otras cosas y olvidarlo. Cuando surja el momento, actuarás como es debido, pero mientras tanto, dale un poco de tiempo al tiempo.

Por vez primera en toda la tarde, Ky amagó una sonrisa. Como siempre, Pierre había cogido sus pensamientos, los había agitado y se los había devuelto en vaso largo. Quizás después de todo era mejor barman que soldado. Lamentaría separarse de él. 

-¿Vas a Hong Kong? De acuerdo, pásate por este sitio- Pierre le extendió una tarjeta escrita en caracteres chinos. Sólo podía leer una cosa: Dancing Queen, en letras de molde-. Es un garito que conozco. Todo lo que ocurre en la ciudad se trama allí, y si no se sabe antes que en ningún otro sitio. Además, lo lleva una amiga mía de la infancia. Te vendrá bien conocerla. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Ky tuvo que reprimir su cara de espanto. La última vez que Pierre le había presentado a una de sus amigas había tenido que recorrer las calles de medio París semidesnudo porque la mujercita había intentado seducirle y ante la negativa se había propuesto llamar a su hermano que era descargador de barcos. Esperaba que aquella vez las cosas fuesen mejor que la última. Al menos, no hablaba chino. 

-Ehh, no me pongas esa cara. Seguro que te estás acordando de Lucille. Venga ya, no es culpa mía si ligas por la cara, amigo. Pero reconoce que cuando llegaste estabas rojo como un tomate. Pocas veces me he reído más...

Aquella habilidad que tenía Pierre para saber lo que estaba pensando resultaba de lo más incómoda en ocasiones. Quizás, después de todo, no le viniera mal un cambio de aires...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

Este ya me ha salido más fino. Presentado segundo protagonista y todo su pasado expuesto. No me descontenta la personalidad de Ky, tiene 19 años y está más verde que las lechugas, como puede verse. ¡¡¡Esto son condiciones de trabajo infrahumanas!!! ¡¡¡Necesito tabaco!!!. 

Kim Kapwham 21-8-2001


	5. Capítulo 4: Holiday

****

Capítulo 4: Holiday.

Lentamente, Baiken abrió los ojos. 

Para ser exactos, el ojo izquierdo. El otro lo había perdido hace ya demasiado tiempo, cuando apenas era una niña. Si toda la gente hubira vivido la mitad de las desgracias que la joven japonesa había vivido en su infancia, se habría suicidado o estaría en algún psiquiátrico, encerrado con una camisa de fuerza. 

Pero Baiken era mucho más fuerte que aquellas personas. Sobrellevaba la falta de su ojo y su brazo izquierdo con un odio interior hacia el responsable de aquella mutilación. Era un odio fiero, ardiente, que la mantenía viva y constante en su búsqueda. Auque a veces se preguntase si todo aquello por lo que pasaba valía la pena. 

-Por favor, no intente incorporarse. Los puntos de su pierna podrían abrirse, y me ha costado mucho el cerrarle la herida-quien decía esto era un joven médico que la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación. No parecía mal tipo. Pero Baiken iba a enseñarle algo que le iba a hacer lamentar aquellas horas invertidas en su curación. 

-¿Donde estoy?¿y mis cosas?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba, a pesar de las instrucciones del médico. Demonios, tampoco se sentía tan mal. Había sido mucho peor cuando tenía 13 años y perdió el brazo, y allí estaba todavía. 

-Se encuentra en la enfermería de la areonave Ulysses, a aproximadamente 2500 metros del suelo. La trajo aquí un conocido del Capitán Stephens. Lleva inconciente casi 4 días. Al principio temí que no se librase de ésta, pero su organismo ha revelado una capacidad de curación sorprendente. El hematoma que tenía en el dorsal parecía un cuadro de Picasso, y hubiese jurado que sólo hubiera podido producirlo la fractura traumática de 4 costillas o más. Sin embargo, en las radiografías de esta mañana no indican tal cosa. Espero que sea capaz de aclararmelo, porque como médico estoy hecho un mar de dudas. Y ahora, si persiste en su intento de levantarse tendré que atarla a la cama porque no estoy dispuesto a hacer virguerías con la agujade nuevo- el médico parecía divertido mientras le hablaba, pero el tono de voz era muy serio. Bueno, era hora de dejarle las cosas claras al buen doctor. 

-¿Cuatro días dice? Entonces esto ya sobra. Ahora sea bueno y dígame donde está la persona que me trajo aquí o tendrá que improvisar otro vendaje para usted-sin miramientos, Baiken se arrancó el vendaje de su pierna izquierda. Estaba muy manchado de sangre. El médico se abalanzó para contener la hemorragia, pero se paró en seco a mitad de camino 

Efectivamente, había sido tiempo perdido. La piel bajo el vendaje estaba perfectamente. Sin un sólo arañazo. Nadie diría que allí había antes 25 puntos de sutura. 

El médico se había quedado con la boca abierta en mitad de la sala. No parecía capaz de decir algo coherente en un buen rato, así que Baiken se levantó desnuda y se acercó hacia el lío de ropas cercano. Allí estaba su kimono y su calzado. El médico estaba catatónico, así que no le importó vestirse delante suya. Tampoco es que pudiese decir que fuera una belleza escultural. "En otros tiempos podría haberlo sido" pensó, pero su muñón izquierdo y el ojo perdido le habían hecho perder bastantes puntos ante el jurado. Sin contar con las quemaduras de la espalda. "Esas no curarían" se recordó, pero no había venido a un concurso de Miss Universo. Aquel tipo de la placa en la frente tenía que explicarle muchas cosas. Muchísimas. 

Dejando al médico todavía plantado en mitad de la sala, Baiken se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Tras un rato de andar, había descubierto que aquello no era un avión cualquiera. Era una aeronave asquerosamente grande. De improviso, tuvo que apartarse del camino de una auténtica avalancha de niños que corrían por el pasillo, gritando y pidiendo de comer. "¿Qué era aquello, una escuela?". Ninguno de aquellos críos tendría más de 15 años. Decidió dejarse de sutilezas y agarrar al último que pasaba. Era una cría con un absurdo sombrero pirata y unas botas pensadas para alguien diez números mayor que ella. 

-Escucha, cría: ¿Donde está el capitán de este cacharro? Vamos, habla de una vez. 

La cría se zafó del puño de Baiken con una ligereza que le sorprendío. Desde luego estaba bien alimentada. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes de arriba a abajo y luego empezó a hablar como una ametralladora. 

-Ehh, señora, un respeto. No soy una cría. Mi nobre es May. ¿Y tú de dónde sales? Ahh, tú debes ser la chica que trajo el amigo de Johnny. Vaya me quitas un peso de encima. Como no salías de la enfermería no sabía tu pinta. Me alegro de que seas una vieja fea. Si llegas a estar buena habría sentido celos porque pudieses quitarme a mi Johnny. Pero con esas pintas y esa sábana vieja por encima Johnny tendría que estar tonto para fijarse en ti. Y desde luego mi Johnny es _TODO_ menos tonto. Bueno, puede que caigas rendida a sus encantos como todas las visitantes, pero te advierto de que si le tocas un sólo pelo de su estupendacabezammm!!!...- Baiken tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano. Las crías parlanchinas la exasperaban. Ya estaba bastante malhumorada por la situación para vérselas con adolescentes hormonadas e hiperactivas. ¿Y quién demonios era ese Johnny?. 

-Vale, niña, ya has hablado bastante. Llega el tiempo de ser amable y llevarme hacia el capitán de esta bañera, y hazlo _AHORA_ y en silencio o tendré que ponerme seria. Discutiremos mis atributos físicos en otra ocasíon- no había sido muy sutil, pero esperaba que funcionase.

Al parecer funcionaba. La cría agarró un berrinche considerable pero consiguió llevarla por un maremágnum de pasillos y escaleras hasta lo que parecía un gran hangar. La sala mediría unos treinta metros de largo, y al fondo estaban aparcados un par de helicópteros tan viejos que daba miedo montarse. En mitad del hangar dos tipos parecían estar peleando, o por lo menos estaban enzarzados. Distinguió una gabardina negra y unos pantalones blancos entre el revolcón. Si era quien creía que era el portador, iba a desear que aquel tipo le hubiese partido el cuello. Desde luego tenía intenciones, porque los juramentos de muerte y mutilación que se proferían ambos contrincantes ponían los pelos de punta. Al fondo, un grupo de quinceañeras no hacían mas que animar y apoyar al tipo de la gabardina negra. Por lo visto tenía éxito entre las adolescentes de la nave. Baiken estaba ya de muy mal humor, así que decidió dar por terminada la contienda. Se acercó a los dos hombres que intentaban hacerse sendas presas, y se concentró. Sin ademanes bruscos, introdujo su puño entre ambos cuerpos que seguían maldiciéndose. 

Algo brilló por unos instantes. Después de un segundo, ambos contendientes salieron despedidos el uno del otro por una energía de color rojizo, quedando sentados de culo a unos dos metros de distancia uno del otro. Baiken no se lo pensó. Desenvainó su Katana y se dirigió hacia el caido a su derecha. 

-BadGuy, maldito hijo de perro sarnoso ¿Vas a explicarme que significa todo esto antes de que te rebane el cuello? 

El interpelado se levantó con una sonrisa sarcástica. -Hola, cariño. Yo también me alegro de que estés bien y nos volvamos a encontrar- no parecía muy afectado por la amenaza, pero Baiken no se amedrentó. Despertarse a dos mil metros de altura y desnuda no es que la pusiese de buen humor, y a charla con la cría lo había empeorado. Acercó el filo al cuello del caido, que parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos. 

-Señorita, créame si le digo que comprendo perfectamente los odios que pueda sentir hacia el aquí sentado Badguy, pero en mi nave no se permiten armas. Al menos si yo no llevo otra encima. Así que envaine su katana y venga a la galería cercana. Allí podremos hablar. Además, está dando muy mal ejemplo a mis hijos. 

Esta vez el que hablaba era el tipo de negro. Se había incorporado y se había puesto otro ridículo sombrero pirata. "¿Es que todos aquí llevan sombreros así?"pensó. Era estúpido, pero la pinta de aquel hombre no concordaba con su aspecto. Aparentaba unos veintisiete años, rubio de pelo corto y bastante alto. Llevaba gafas de sol, y exudaba confianza en sí mismo. Pero también parecía capaz de despojarse de todo ese barniz de chulería y actuar como una persona madura... a veces. 

-Muy bien, lléveme con el capitán de esta nave y hablaremos todos- suspiró Baiken mientras envainaba la espada. Sol se levantó tranquilamente y se encendió un pitillo. Parecía capaz de fumar en las circunstancias más inverosímiles. 

-Bastará con que vayamos a la galería contigua. Le agradezco que entre en razón. Y si busca al capitán del Ulysses, me temo que lo tiene delante- le habló el hombre de negro mientras hacía ademanes a las docenas de adolescentes para que evacuasen el hangar. Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta, mientras Baiken se preguntaba en qué clase de navío había ido a caer para que un tipo como ése fuese el capitán. 

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los tres se encontraban en el camarote del capitán Jonathan Stephens. Johnny, para el 99% de la tripulación. Baiken se puso a mirar por uno de los ventanales que cubrían la pared. No veía mas que aguas azules. Debía estar sobre el Pacífico o sobre el Atlántico. Johnny se sirvió un vaso de ron y le ofreció otro a Baiken. Cuando Sol hizo ademán de pedir uno para sí, Johnny ya había guardado la botella. Tipo precavido, ya que se conocía las tendencias de Sol al beber. Era capaz de acabar con todas las reservas de alcohol de la nave y empezar a beber chupitos de combustible de los motores. 

-Señorita, ante todo déjeme expresarle mi alegría por su rápido restablecimiento. Casi diría que milagroso. Me han comunicado que ha dejado al doctor McCoy algo así como alucinado. Pero ya que estamos todos tranquilos y en familia, ¿vas a dignarte decirme porqué movilizas mi nave, me desvías 600 kilómetros de mi ruta original y me haces perder una ingente cantidad de dinero, BadGuy?

Sol tenía cara de fastidiado. Le costaba mucho explicar sus actos, pero esta vez iba a tener que tragar. Después de todo, llevaba cuatro días viviendo de gorra en el Ulysses, y salvo la pelea de esta mañana, Johnny se había mostrado cordial, dentro de sus límites. 

-Muy bien, tranquilos todos que el menda va a hablar. La cosa es simple. Me paseo por Nueva York cuando veo que a la aguerrida señorita aquí presente la atacan tres gears. La salvo de dos de ellos, pero está herida de gravedad. Y como no voy a dejarla ahí para los cuervos, te llamo para que la evacúes y tan contentos. ¿Feliz?- estaba casi rozando el cabreo. Pero Johnny sonrió. Aquello le había costado bastante dinero. BadGuy iba a tener que tragar mucho más. Muchísimo. 

-Inmensamente, pero eso no explica ni la mitad de las cosas. Primero, que salves a esta señorita en concreto y te muestres tan preocupado por su curación cuando no la conoces de nada. Si fuera otro, díría que andas detrás de ella, pero en tí es caso perdido. Y segundo, no explica que la señorita aquí presente lleve un arma de más de 200 años de antigüedad y sea capaz de terminar con la vida de un gear plenamente operativo, como se te ha escapado al decir que te cargaste a dos. Por no hablar del hecho de que llegase aquí en coma terminal y hoy sea capaz de separarnos a ambos con un brazo- bueno, el tema de la chica era asunto suyo, pero si mataba dos pájaros de un tiro mejor. Siempre le habían atraído las mujeres misteriosas. 

En ese momento Baiken se levantó y empezó a hablar. Tenía tan mala cara como Sol, pero parecía que iba a ponerse a soltar verdades. "Demonios del mar, parecen marido y mujer" pensó Johnny para sí. Pero no quiso interrumpir. 

-Sobre el asunto del interés de BadGuy por mi persona, no estoy del todo segura, pero apostaría que tengo algo de idea. Supongo que todo se basa en que haya sido capaz de cargarme a uno de esos bichos y curarme tan rápidamente. No pienso dar detalles, pero sólo le revelaré, capitán, que soy distinta. No soy humana al ciento por ciento. Me curo más rápido y soy más fuerte. No pienso decirle las razones, tendrá que conformarse con eso. La Katana que llevo es herencia familiar, y está mejor conmigo que cogiendo polvo en un museo. Ahora, si no quiere tener a mi persona a bordo, le sugiero que enfile a tierra y me deje en el primer sitio que encuentre. Le agradezco las atenciones. 

Dicho todo esto, se sentó y adoptó una postura que Johnny le recordaba a algo. La atmósfera se estaba haciendo tensa por momentos. Mejor quitar un poco de hierro al asunto. Más tarde descubriría a qué le recordaba. Era un documental de la televisión. Describía a una leona acorralada dispuesta a saltar hacia delante al mínimo movimiento. 

-Señorita, deje que le haga una observación. En esta nave nadie es rechazado. Nadie. Crecí huérfano, y el que me dedique a la piratería no significa que sea un mal tipo. Mis asaltos son rápidos y sin muertos. Y en mi nave acojo gentes de todo tipo. Desde drogadictos a los que desintoxico hasta huérfanos de guerra. Habrá visto a muchos de ellos por los pasillos. Así que puede tener la seguridad de que aquí nade va a echarla. Si decide quedarse será bienvenida, y si decide marcharse le dejaremos donde desee. Así trabajo y así se hace en mi nave. 

De improviso Sol empezó a reirse. A mandíbula batiente. Con carcajadas que retumbaban por media nave. Johnny estaba acostumbrado a estos ataques de risa, así que esperó a que terminase y se enjuagase con la mayor dignidad que pudo adoptar. Jodido BadGuy, siempre le estropeaba los discursos. 

-Ahh, que ataque de risa. Chico, siempre me olvido de ese pico de oro que tienes- se enjuagó una lágrima y se encendió el penúltimo pitillo de la tarde antes de continuar-. Esto vamos a hacer. Vas a dejarnos en Hong Kong. A los dos. Te pilla de paso y no me mientas. Y después de eso quedará saldada la deuda que tienes conmigo por sacarte de aquella apestosa prisión de la Orden Cruzada. ¿Te viene bien? 

Escuchado eso, tanto Baiken como Johnny estallaron. La falta de respeto de aquel maleducado ya pasaba de lo aguantable. Johnny le reprochó el que le viniese con esas cuando se había escapado porque Sol reventó su pared de celda aparte de la suya y la contigua. Baiken profirió amenazas de todo tipo si pensaba que iba a dejarse arrastrar a una reserva japonesa y dejarla allí como una atracción de museo. Cuando por fin se calmaron,. Sol contestó muy tranquilo con una sonrisa: 

-Vamos a Hong Kong porque yo tengo que visitar a un amigo. Creo que ese amigo puede darte un par de respuestas a lo que llevas buscando tanto tiempo, y de paso hacerte un brazo nuevo. ¿Te apuntas? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

El capítulo más largo por ahora, y el mejor por ahora en mi opinión. Todo el mundo tiene una parte de importancia, pero más centrado en Baiken. La muchacha me está dando muchísimo trabajo. Y menos mal que todavía no ha salido Millia, porque entonces si que voy a sudarlas. El tono educado de Johnny con las mujeres y su mala leche hacia Sol me encanta, parece un Han Solo postmoderno. A ver si se me ocurren más ocasiones para que aparezca. Si esperáis que salga May en papeles más importantes lo llevais claro. Planeo para el siguiente una situación muy cómica para Ky, y luego una pelea brutal, veremos como sale. ¿Alquien puede dejarme el último CD de Iron Savior? ¡¡Estoy loco por escucharlo!!

Kim Kapwham 22-8-2001


	6. Capítulo 5: Mister Big Time

****

Capítulo 5: Mister Big Time.

Hong Kong. Bar Dancing Queen. El último grito en locales de moda. Céntrico, discreto, buena música, buen ambiente y buena bebida. Cualquiera que sea tu gusto, apetencia, situación monetaria u orientación sexual, de allí saldrás satisfecho. 

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo yo aquí?. Pierre, ésta me la pagas, lo juro- el que así juraba era un bastante cohibido Ky Kyske, rogando para que nadie conocido o ningún periodista le encontrase allí. Ya era bastante embarazoso tener que enfrentarse con el local, para que al día siguiente lo supiese todo el mundo. Suspirando, hizo una señal a la camarera más próxima para que se acercase. 

-¿Qué deseas, guapo?- le preguntó la camarera. Ky no se consideraba un mujeriego. De hecho, nunca había tenido una relación con nadie del sexo opuesto, pero la camarera que se le había acercado era tan sexy que no podía mirarla directamente sin sonrojarse. Decir que llevaba minifalda era un eufemismo: llevaba un cinturón ancho. El traje rojo acentuaba todas y cada una de sus curvas. "Mejor parecer frío que idiota," pensó. 

-¿Qué tenéis sin alcohol?- preguntó sin volver la cabeza. Su pataleta en la central le había costado una buena resaca, y no podía iniciar sus investigaciones volviendo a emborracharse. 

-Si quitamos el agua de los baños, me temo que nada, corazón. Pero si quieres algo light, puedo preparártelo. Soy especialista en combinacines de topo tipo, aunque te va a salir por un buen puñado- la camarera sonreía como si no pudiese pensar que hacía aquel joven en un antro como el Dancing Queen. Al menos era simpática. Ky decidió que prefería hablar con ella antes que con cualquiera de los pomposos clientes que exibían su mal gusto en las mesas contíguas. 

-A ver que te parece la propuesta que voy a hacerte. Me preparas ése cóctel que dices y te quedas aquí un rato hablando conmigo. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estoy un poco perdido- con un poco de suerte, mostraría la hospitalidad que se supone a los hosteleros. Y si no, al menos podría acabar cuanto antes y largarse. El humo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. 

-No estarás intentando ligar conmigo ¿verdad?. El que tengas una cara bonita y un fajo de billetes no te dá derecho a todo. Tengo diecisiete años, un novio que te partiría la cara gustoso y no pienso convertirme en una cualquiera en este tugurio. Ya ha pasado con otras camareras y no es nada agradable. 

-Tranquila, no he venido con esas intenciones. Sólo quiero hablar. Y no soy un poli, eso tenlo por seguro. Simplemente acabo de llegar de París y estoy muy confuso. No quiero meterme en una rencilla entre bandas por no estar informado- después de todo, no le había mentido. Ser un Caballero Cruzado no significaba ser policía. Además, la policía de Hong Kong estaba tan corrupta que prefería no tener tratos con ella. 

A los pocos instantes la chica estaba sentada a su lado y la copa en la mesa. La probó con cautela. Sabía bien, pero demonios, si éso era lo que ella entendía por light, sería mejor que fuese su última copa de la noche. Y los calores que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo no eran cosa de la bebida. Puede que la maldita camarera no quisiese ligar con él, pero se le estaba acercando de una manera más que sospechosa. Y mantenía esa mirada inocente. Ky volvió a acordarse de todos los muertos de su amigo Pierre. Lo había hecho a propósito. Iba a matarlo. 

-Y cuéntame, dulzura ¿Qué tal está Pierre? Hace lo menos dos años que no lo veo, y todavía me debe un montón de pasta, así que dile que Jam no se olvida tan fácilmente de las deudas. Tú debes ser aquél compañero del que hablaba siempre ¿Ky? Creo que era así. Ahora ¿vas a decirme que hace un joven virtuoso e inocente como tú en el Dancing Queen?

Esta vez se atragantó con el licor. La tapadera. Su supuesta falta de conocimientos. Las posibilidades de pasar desapercibido. Todo al garete. La chica serviría bebidas, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo. Y encima le estaba rozando con la zapatilla por debajo de la mesa. Aquello le iba a costar a Pierre muchas explicaciones. Ky trató de recuperar la compostura y olvidarse de aquel zapato que le estaba erizando todos los pelos del cuerpo. 

-Pierre te envía saludos, pero no me comentó que eras tan joven. Y tienes mi palabra de que sólo vengo a buscar información, no a empapelarte el local. Parece que le causaste buena impresión, porque ahora también es barman.

-No pareces mal chico, así que escúchame. Lo que hayas venido a averiguar lo sabe ya medio continente, así que nadie vendrá por mí si te lo cuento. Lo que tus estúpidos jefes llaman "guerras de bandas" es en realidad algo más complejo. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se rumorea que una de las organizaciones criminales más grandes de la ciudad anda buscando como loca a un desertor. Envían a todos sus efectivos tras él. Y no tienen éxito, vuelven hechos trozos. No sé quién será el desertor, pero debe ser un auténtico asesino, porque esos tíos son profesionales. No se te ocurra meterte en medio o volverás a París en un sobre postal. Y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que alguno de mis clientes se piensen que pueden recibir el mismo trato cariñoso que te estoy fingiendo. Ya he tenido que desalojar a más de uno y los destrozos cuestan mucho.

Vaya, así que todo era teatro. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o apenado. Pero ya tenía lo que buscaba, y no era cuestión de entretener más a la joven. Bastante había hecho ya por él. Pagó su consumición, dejó una generosa propina por las molestias y se volvió a despedirse de Jam. Desde luego debía ser toda una actriz, porque el beso que le lanzó desde la barra hizo que terminasen de subírseles los colores. 

Una hora más tarde, Ky reflexionaba sentado en su coche, estacionado entre dos calles de mala muerte en los suburbios de Hong Kong. Así que todo era un asunto interno entre clanes mafiosos. La información que la Orden tenía al respecto era poco precisa. Se sabía de algunas organizaciones criminales que trabajaban a nivel mundial, como Lapislázuli, BlackNoiah o LaSombra, pero solo eran rumores. Se decía que los líderes eran practicantes de magia negra, habían modificado sus cuerpos para adaptar las células gear a su organismo y memeces semejantes. Necesitaba algo más sólido para volver. Además, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el que el posible asesino fugado fuese el mismo que le robó la HellSlayer. Sería una coincidencia increíble.

De repente, algo muy pesado impactó en el techo del coche, dejándolo bastante abollado. Al principio Ky creyó que era una maceta caída o algo semejante, pero cuando salió del vehículo lanzando maldiciones descubriría que, después de todo, podría volver con algo más sólido. 

Era un cadáver, y le faltaba la cabeza. 

Rápidamente miró hacia el lugar de donde podría haber caído el cadáver. Entre tejado y tejado vió pasar una sombra saltando, seguidas por cuatro más. Antes de que acabase la noche iba a tener un poco de acción. No se molestó en quitarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse el atuendo reglamentario de la Orden. Se limitó a coger a StormSlayer del asiento de atrás y de un ágil salto se dispuso a perseguir a los corredores por los tejados. 

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde los corredores se habían parado a pelear de nuevo. "Aquello estaba resultando la noche de las sorpresas" pensó. El perseguido llevaba un corto traje blanco con los bordes azules, y los atacantes iban de negro riguroso. El típico traje de los asesinos de LaSombra. Pero no debían ser muy buenos. El fugitivo acababa de propinar tres patadas en la cabeza a uno de ellos, que cayó inconsciente. 

¿¿Él??

Ahora sí que de veras estaba pasmado. El fugitivo era una mujer, y se movía con una velocidad superior a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Superior incluso a la suya, y él mismo había sido más rápido que el maestro Kliff. Evadía los ataques de los tres asesinos restantes como si no le importasen, mientras su largo pelo rubio se movía de manera hipnótica. Era un combate silencioso, veloz y mortal bajo la luz de la luna. La fugitiva no se andaba con miramientos: de un solo movimiento apartó a dos de ellos y la patada siguiente envió al tercero contra la pared cercana. El sonido de su cuello al romperse fue audible desde su posición. Pero el tercero se alzó silenciosamente y desenfundó un arma de fuego. La disputa iba a terminar de un ataque por la espalda si no intervenía. 

Se acercó al terrado de dos saltos, el primero silencioso, pero en el segundo no pudo serlo. Ky giró sobre sí mismo en una espectacular pirueta y alcanzó al desprevenido asesino con el plano de la espada en plena trayectoria ascendente. El golpe fué brutal, lanzando al contrincante dos metros hacia ariba en vilo. Pero todavía tenía un arma, así que no iba a dejarle que la usase. Concentró la enegía eléctrica que StormSlayer le proporcionaba en la punta de su espada, y lanzó una descarga directamente al asesino que todavía estaba volando mientras gritaba el nombre de su golpe preferido: -¡¡Stun Edge!!

La descarga alcanzó al infeliz de lleno, y cayó tres pisos más abajo. Sería difícil que ya se levantase. Se giró y miró directamente a la muchacha. No aparentaba tener más de veintitrés años, y no se sorprendió de su presencia. ¿Le había visto antes?. No lo sabía. Pero parecía recitar algo en voz baja. Sólo alcanzó a oír el final de la frase.

-¡¡Lancer!!

Multitud de afiladas agujas doradas volaron de ella hacia Ky directamente. No tuvo ni tiempo para moverse, y menos mal que no lo hizo. El asesino restante ya se levantaba y estaba a punto de apuñalarle por la espalda. El ataque pasó rozándole la oreja derecha y se clavaron profundamente en la cara del encapuchado, que cayó muerto al instante. Ky se quedó un momento paralizado por la sorpresa. Jamás había visto un ataque de tal tipo, ni tan rápido. La chica ni siquiera había movido los brazos. ¿Cómo demonios había lanzado ese ataque?. 

La desconocida no se inmutó siquiera. Le dió la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse. Ni una palabra de agradecimiento. Parecía incómoda. Pero Ky no iba a dejar que se marchase así como así. 

-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Espera!! ¿Eres la fugitiva de la que todo el mundo habla? Mi nombre es Kyske. Puedo ayudarte. Por favor, no te marches.

La muchacha no se volvió. Sólamente habló con voz triste antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

-No puedes ayudarme. Ni tú ni nadie. Tu estúpida Orden no sería capaz ni de proteger una cabina de teléfonos de los asesinos de LaSombra. Estoy sola. Pero no olvidaré lo que has hecho hoy por mí. Nos veremos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

Diox mío que paliza de capítulo. ¡Ahrgs! Trato de poner en palabras lo que viene a mi mente, pero creo que no queda tan chulo como debería, especialmente el tema de los ataques. Todavía me queda mucho por aprender, benkio, benkio. Menos mal que tengo aquí la discografía de NightWish para motivarme. Cuatro horas de curro ininterrumpido y las féminas se quejan de que presento a demasiados personajes femenino y muy poca chicha masculina. Estoy salido, no puedo evitarlo (gomen :-). Bueno, a partir de ahora solo quedan tíos, ¡¡así que paciencia por favor!!. Mañana, Anji Mito, recarga de tabaco y más ganas. Yo me voy a papear y a acabarme el Final Fantasy Tactics. 

Kim Kapwham 22-8-2001


	7. Capítulo 6: The Audience is Listening

****

Capítulo 6: The Audience is listening.

-¿Está el nene en casa?

Sol no podía evitarlo. _Adoraba_ poner de los nervios a aquel chaval. Podía ser un genio de las computadoras, mecánica y robótica, pero se picaba muy rápidamente, y eso le encantaba. Además, ya las había pasado bastante mal teniendo que dar explicaciones de todo en el Ulysses, y su acompañante no había abierto la boca desde aquella tarde en el camarote de Johnny. De aquello hacía ya día y medio. Había intentado iniciar una conversación tres veces desde entonces, y las respuestas eran invariablemente monosílabos. Tendría que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Baiken cuando saliesen de allí. Pero antes le corría más prisa hablar con el propietario de aquel taller. Y la máquina de anunciar visitas no parecía hacerle mucho caso. 

-¿¿¿Hay alguien ahí??? Estoy buscando al nene de la casa. Díganle que suelte el joystick y salga a saludar asus viejos amigos- a veces los contestadores automáticos necesitaban una señal sonora más audible. 

-En este distinguido taller no reside nadie con el nombre de "nene". Especifique el objeto de su visita o tendré que llamar a la policía- el portero automático repitió la frase en chino, japonés e inglés. Para cuando acabó, Sol ya estaba más que harto. Menos mal que Baiken no había salido del trasto que Johnny les había prestado. El parecido más cercano a un coche estribaba en que se conducía con un volante. 

-Muy bien, haremos esto: vas a decirle al cabezón de Anji Mito que nos abra la puerta o voy a coger aquella llave Palmer que guardo en el coche y voy a ensayar mis parcas habilidades en robótica con tus entrañas. ¿Capicce?- si esta vez el estímulo auditivo no había sido lo bastante intenso, que bajase Dios y le enseñase a hacerlo. 

Al minuto escaso, una de las ventanas se abrió y una cabeza enmarañada y manchada de grasa apareció por ella. Tardó en identificarles medio segundo, y por la cara que puso no debían ser muy bienvenidos. Sin ninguna floritura, las puertas dobles se abrieron. Sol hizo una señal a Baiken para que se acercase y ambos atravesaron el portal. 

Si uno observase la casa desde fuera, podría pensar que hay espacio de sobra para cuatro o cinco amplias habitaciones, una cocina, un par de baños y un garaje para tres o más vehículos. Desgraciadamente, Anji Mito vivía y actuaba siguiendo los dictados de sus pasiones. Y desde hacía una década, su pasión era la mecánica. Por ello su casa era un inmenso taller. Allí vivía y dormía rodeado de sus máquinas, y era inmensamente feliz. Hasta hoy. 

Encontraron al hombre que venían a visitar tumbado bajo un montón de chatarra que en sus buenos tiempos debía haber sido parte del fuselaje de un avión de ala plana. Anji Mito ni se molestó en salir ni en dejar lo que estaba reparando. Simplemente se limitó a refunfuñar mientras trabajaba. 

-Suelta lo que vengas a decirme y vete. Esta preciosidad me interesa bastante más que cualquier lío en el que quieras meterme esta vez. Para que no te hagas ilusiones, me niego en rotundo desde el principio- el tono de voz no era amable, pero tenía un deje de curiosidad, mezclado con un acento que Baiken no había oído en mucho tiempo. Sol tuvo que agacharse y hablarle a los pies, la única parte visible del dueño. 

-Venga, ya, Anji, si sigues fingiendo esa voz te saldrá una úlcera. No me digas que todavía estás dolido por aquel asuntillo de Canadá...

-¿Asuntillo, hijo de mal madre? Me parto el culo para buscar códigos de hackeo, burlo los sistemas informáticos de tres servidores a la vez en tiempo real y te regalo en bandeja de plata una aeronave de más de kilómetro y medio de largo. ¿Y todo para que? Para que el señor BadGuy se la regale a ese tarado de pirata que tiene por amigo. Si lo llego a saber habría activado el dispositivo de autodestrucción cuando estabais dentro. Más de uno me lo habría agradecido.

Esta vez la voz sí que sonó cabreada de veras, pero siguió sin moverse de su posición. Era hora de ponerse diplomático. Y si nó, siempre podría aflojar el dispositivo que mantenía la carcasa flotando encima de Anji. Seguro que así se lo pensaría dos veces. 

-Si te hace sentirte mejor, diste hogar a cerca de un centenar de huérfanos de guerra, pero eso es agua pasada. Necesito que me busques algo en la red. Aquel tema que se rumorea sobre un gear descubierto en Korea que no se carga gente. Simplemente para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Y luego quiero que me hagas un aparatejo de los tuyos.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué tal por ejemplo si drogo a mi novia y te la meto en la cama? Total, sólo llevo tres años desarrollando un sistema de seguimiento de misiles simplemente para que reconozcan tu cara... No puedes aparecer despues de aquella jugada como si no hubiese pasado nada. Temo que mi Karma no me permite satisfacerte.

-Si no quieres buscarme eso para mí, lo comprenderé. Pero el otro asunto es importante. Además, vas a hacerle un favor a tu paisana aquí delante.

-Ya, dejame adivinar... ¿Te has encontrado a un japonés por casualidad en tus correrías y necesita de mis saberes? Conozco al 100% de los japoneses que quedan, y están aquí. Búscate un cuento mejor.

Esta vez Baiken habló. Pronunció una larga frase en japonés. No hizo falta más. 

-¡¡Cooooño!! Ya salgo. Dame un minuto o esto explotará dentro de un rato. Pero salgo ¿eh? 

Incrédulo, Sol giró su cabeza y miró a Baiken. 

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que sacase su sucia jeta de ahí abajo o le iba a dar tal paliza que no podría distinguir su cara de su culo. 

Sol no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No había sido muy sutil, pero bien sabía él que para separar a Anji Mito de sus trastos hacía falta un milagro o quizás dos. Demonios, le estaba costando, pero aquella chica le estaba cayendo bien. 

Al minuto exacto, Anji aparecía por detrás de la carcasa, vestido únicamente con unos manchados pantalones de trabajo y unos guantes. Llevaba unas gafitas que le hacían tener eterna cara de divertido. Quizás despues de todo no era mal tipo con los de su gente. A Baiken le sorprendieron dos cosas del recién aparecido: su juventud (no aparentaba más de ventiún años) y la tremenda musculatura dorsal que poseía. Puede que fuera un ratón de garaje, pero parecía capaz de defenderse de cualquiera. Si estaba entrenado en algún arte marcial, sería temible. 

-No suelo andarme con rodeos, así que vayamos al grano. Lo tuyo lo buscaré mientras tengo un rato, pero supongo que lo de la señorita aquí presente tendrá más prioridad. Por cierto, fiel a su mala educación, Sol no nos ha presentado. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada. Mi nombre es Anji Mito, mecánico de profesión y filósofo por afición- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzaba su cara. Se notaba que le encantaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si eran japoneses. Estaban muy escasos 

-Baiken. Si aborrece a BadGuy, estaré encantada de concerle. Puede ahorrarse lo de señorita. Es posible que tenga el doble de edad que tú. 

-Entonces tenemos más de una cosa en común. ¿Puedo saber que hace usted en tan malas compañías?- pero como siempre, Sol tuvo que interrumpir las cortesías. 

-Corta el rollo, Anji. Vas a tener tiempo de hablar con ella a gusto. Quiero saber si eres capaz de hacer a Baiken un brazo robótico o algo semejante. Por si no lo has notado, esta bastante necesitada de remiendos. Y un ojo artificial también se agradecería. Me conozco a los matasanos de Zepp. Pueden lograrlo, pero le lavarían el cerebro de paso, y lamentaría perder una personalidad tan abierta y conversadora...- si esperaba darle una sorpresa, lo había conseguido. Y no iba a ser la primera de la tarde. Para lo que estaba pensando necesitaba una aliada, y pocas veces su instinto le fallaba. Baiken ocultaba casi tantas cosas como él mismo, y tardaría en desembuchar, pero debía ganar puntos antes. 

-Lo del ojo lo dudo. Me faltan componentes y los nervios oculares parecen muy dañados. Pero con el brazo creo que podré hacer un buen trabajo. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, me alegro que hayas acudido a mí. Los chapuceros de Zepp habrían hecho una cagada. Le habrían dado morfina y le habrían puesto el implante en el brazo que no es. Ahora, si hace el favor de acompañarme, veremos que puedo improvisar. Tú no, Sol. Estarías tirandome pullas todo el rato, y necesito concentrarme. Mira en el equipo de música. Apuesto a que encuentras algo que te interese. ¡¡Y no toques nada más!!

Y sin más dilación, se llevó a Baiken a la zona donde Anji guardaba los aparatos de biónica. Podía tardar lo suyo, así que Sol se dirigió tranquilamente a examinar la discoteca mencionada y se puso a rebuscar. No tenía mas que mierda de gentes sin ritmo. Si esperaba que se emocionase con gentes como Prodigy o los últimos años de Metallica lo llevaba claro. No serían capaces de levantar ni a un grupo de ancianitas. 

Un momento... ¿Qué era aquello?. No podía ser posible. Aquel disco estaba extinto desde el siglo pasado. Lo había buscado como pocas cosas en su vida. Y el mamón de Anji lo tenía allí cogiendo polvo. Bueno, se iban a enterar de lo que era música. Con un gesto de deleite, Sol introdujo el CD en el equipo, seleccionó la octava pista y subió el volumen al máximo. 

-Maldita sea, no sé para qué hablo- rezongó Anji mientras empezaba a acoplar componentes-. Sabía que en cuanto encontrase el A Nigth in the Opera nos torturaría con él durante toda la mañana. Espero no pecar de indiscreto pero ¿de donde eres? Como ya dije, conozco a los escasos japoneses que quedan, y a tí no te había visto nunca. ¿Eres de la colonia en Beijing o de la de Seúl?

-De una islita de Okinawa- respondió Baiken con voz triste. El chico no tenía mala intención, pero hacerla recordar aquello le dolía más que todos los golpes que le habían dado el último mes. 

-¡Ja!, muy bueno. Sólo que el archipielago japonés desapareció hace un siglo. No tengo grabaciones, pero el petardo nuclear debió ser de escándalo. Creo que cerca de unas diez mil veces Hiroshima. Y lo poco que quedó se lo tragó el mar cuando la Tierra se movió. Parece que los japoneses tenemos el gafe del átomo. Ahora nos tienen en reservas por el continente, esperando que forniquemos como locos y reploblemos la raza. ¿Y a dónde nos iríamos? Es de idiotas. A mí me crió una pareja occidental, ella maestra, él militar. Así conseguí largarme de la reserva. La gente que me ve se escandaliza. Incluso tengo una novia china. ¿Tú cómo te criaste? ¿fueron tus padres u otros?

-Crecí sola desde los 12 años. Y ahora ¿quieres explicarme que demonios es eso que estás instalandome?- Baiken prefería cambiar de tema. Después de todo, era un desconocido y ya sabía más detalles de ella que mucha gente que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Vale, te explico. Esto es un soporte para que acoples lo poco que te queda de muñón en él. Esto va a dolerte un poco, pero tengo que conectar las terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Ves? Ya está. Gracias a esto, puedes controlar directamente los movimientos desde el cerebro. Actúa un poco por debajo en velocidad a lo que sería un nervio normal, pero la diferencia es de centésimas de segundo. El resto es el brazo propiamente dicho. Está construido con poliacero, y he adaptado la fuerza prensora para que sea semejante al derecho. No quiero que cuando nos despidamos me tronches la mano. Y he hecho algunos apañitos marca de la casa. Girando la muñeca bruscamente lanza un cable de 3 metros de largo con una pinza motora. Puede servirte para acercarte el mando de la tele o para enganchar por el cuello a algún indeseable. Pero no lo uses demasiado, se recalienta. Ya sé que el color no es muy humano, pero el negro intimida que dá gusto. Y ahora vayamos a bajar esa música, porque si no van a reventar los servos. Sería una pena estropear tan buen trabajo.

Cuando aparecieron de nuevo, Sol continuaba canturreando el último tema mientras se disponía a poner el disco por 5º vez. Anji tuvo que agarrar la llave inglesa y lanzársela a la cabeza para que no lo hiciese. Le erró por milímetros. Parecía en éxtasis. Si alguien le hubiese puesto un cigarro en la boca, Sol habría sido capaz de estar allí sin moverse durante días.

-Aquí tienes a mi compatriota completamente nueva. No sé donde pensáis meteros, pero mi karma me dice que mejor que siga sin saberlo. Sobre el otro asunto, en el DVD de aquella mesa encontrarás todo lo que los gobiernos de Korea, Zepp y la Orden Cruzada saben. Sus sistemas de seguridad siguen siendo un asco. Me puse a coleccionarlos para pasar el rato mientras me hacía la cena hace dos noches. Y si queréis quedaros a cenar, desde luego Baiken será bienvenida...

Sol no pareció darse cuenta de la pulla. El chico se había ganado la paga en esta ocasión. Ya le daría algo en metálico cuando volviese, si es que volvía. 

-Gracias, nene, pero tenemos prisa y ya me conozco tus cenas experimentales. Seguiremos en contacto un día de estos. Y si no te importa, me llevo el CD- y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la salida. 

-Oye, ¿no piensas pagarme nada por el trabajo?. Mi novia dice que nunca la llevo a ningún sitio elegante...

Sol volvio la cabeza sin dejar de caminar y señaló un bulto a su derecha. Lo había sacado del coche hacía un rato. Esperaba que le gustase. A él le dolía horrores separarse de él. 

-Ahí tienes. Gracias, chaval. 

Anji tardó varios minutos en ponerse a mirar cual había sido su recompensa. Cuando abrió el paquete, tuvo que ahogar una maldición. 

-Cuatro miserables cartones de Winston. Cuando vuelva partiré su dura cabezota y buscaré si tiene algo de seso dentro. ¡¡¡Y lo jodido es que yo no fumo!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

El primer capítulo que dejo a medias de un dia para otro. De todas maneras, el resultado no me desagrada. Ya empiezo a echar un poco de luz sobre el pasado de Baiken. Episodio sin combates, pero a Anji no puedo dejarle así. Espero enfrentarle a alguien fuerte en próximos episodios. Supongo que estoy depresivo por el final del FFTactics. Ea, me voy a papear. 

Kim Kapwham 23-8-2001


	8. Capítulo 7: Venus in the Morning

****

Capítulo 7: Venus in the Morning.

Otra noche en vela. 

Ky estaba tumbado en su cama en la central de La Orden de Los Caballeros Cruzados, en Hong Kong. Al ser de alta graduación le habían dado una habitación bastante decente, con unas impresionantes vistas a la ciudad. El edificio era la construcción más alta de la zona, y según Ky creía, él estaba en el piso 25. No era ninguna bicoca, la altura evitaba el infernal ruido de coches de abajo. Pero seguía sin poder dormir. 

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que hacía que padecía insomnio desde que llegó a Hong Kong. No es que se sintiese cansado ni estuviese tomando estimulantes. Cualquiera que lo conociese más de diez minutos sabía que Ky no probaba nunca droga más fuerte que el café de las mañanas. Pero tambíen sabían que cuando Ky Kyske mordía una presa, no la soltaba. Era su personalidad. No podía dejar las cosas a medio hacer. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Y esa manía era lo que había estado a punto de acabar con su carrera. Ahora tenía un nuevo caso en mente, tenía las piezas para resolverlo, pero no conseguía cuadrarlas. 

Teníamos un aparente caso de disputas entre bandas locales excepcionalmente sangriento que se había tornado en una vendetta de un clan mafioso hacia uno de sus fugados. Recordaba que la chica le había dicho que los perseguidores eran de LaSombra, pero eso no le daba muchos datos. Las computadoras de la Orden exigían unos códigos de seguridad que el tardaría años en conseguir por la via legal. Por lo visto, debían de estar realmente cabreados con ella. No se manda a un grupo de cinco asesinos por una sola persona así como así. Y estaban entrenados, de eso no tenía duda. Lo más gracioso de todo es que ella los manejaba como si fuesen marionetas. Jamás había visto caer a 4 tipos tan rápido a manos de un humano. Se preguntó si realmente había sido necesario intervenir en ayuda de aquella desconocida. 

La desconocida. Otra vez. 

Quizás esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir. Quizás el casto y puro Kyske, el eterno idealista solitario, se había enamorado. Quizás era por eso por lo que constantemente se le aparecía en la mente su imagen, luchando contra aquellos tipos como un ángel bíblico. Quizá...

Pero aquello no le llevaba a ningún sitio. Ni le iba a ayudar a resolver el problema ni le iba a ayudar a dormir. Lo más probable es que no volviese a verla en toda su vida. Que huyese a algún país lejano, o que muriese en Hong Kong u otro sitio, acosada por el Clan. Igual podía estar en estos momentos herida, agonizando en algún callejón. A él le daba lo mismo...

¿De verdad se lo daba?

Llamándose a sí mismo idiota, Ky se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Café a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Una idea caunto menos, peregrina. "Que demonios, no iba a conseguir dormir de todas maneras" pensó. Se demoró en su realización, tampoco iba a ir a ningún sitio. Al volver a su habitación, se fijó en su mesita de noche. Allí había un objeto del que no se había percatado antes. Tranquilamente se volvió a examinarlo. Debía haberlo dejado allí la mujer de la limpieza. Era fino y alargado, de un palmo de largo y color dorado. Le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía el qué.. A esas horas de la mañana no tenía la cabeza demasiado despejada. De repente se hizo la luz en su mente. 

_Diez agujas como ésa, clavándose en un rostro todavía vivo. _Entonces se dió cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta. 

-Buenas noches, joven Caballero Kyske. Bonitos calzoncillos. ¿Es la marca oficial de la Orden?

Allí estaba ella. Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana como si el hecho de que fuese un piso 25 le trayese sin cuidado. Su largo y rubio pelo destellaba bajo la luz de la Luna. Seguía siendo lo más parecido a un ángel que Ky había visto en toda su vida. 

-Esto... ehh.. yo... espera un minuto ¿quieres?- aquello era mala suerte. Tres días pensando en ella y te sorprende en calzonzillos. Desde luego, si existía un Orden Universal, debía estar de vacaciones. 

-¿Todos en la Orden sois igual de simpáticos o es cosa exclusiva? Se os cuela una hermosa mujer por la ventana y lo único que sabéis hacer es tartamudear y poneros rojos. Que decepción...

-Ehh.. espera. No te vayas. Por favor. ¿Quieres sentarte? Traeré algo de café- "y me vestiré, de paso," pensó. Estaba rayando la estupidez más absoluta. Fué pitando a la cocina, agarró la cafetera, otra taza y un albornoz al vuelo. No era mucho, pero serviría. 

Cuando volvío la joven había desaparecido. ¿Lo había soñado? Pues había sido un sueño realmente verídico. Se maldijo por las malas pasadas que el subconsciente le jugaba a veces, y no pudo evitar oírse jurar en voz alta. 

-Desde luego, Kyske, te estás luciendo últimamente. Ya ni siquiera eres capaz de tener un sueño erótico como Dios manda.

-Es lo primero coherente que te oigo decir en toda la noche. Ahora que estás despierto, ¿hablamos?- la desconocida estaba de nuevo en el alféizar de la ventana. Ky ni siquiera se había enterado de que había vuelto. El sentimiento de nudo de tripas subió un buen porcentaje. Aquello no estaba resultando _nada_ bien. 

-Muy bien señorita. Usted ya me conoce, pero no tengo el gusto de conocerla a usted...

-Millia Slovaskaya Rage. Y déjate de formalismos. Nunca he sido capaz de aguantarlos. He tenido que aguantarlos toda mi vida.

-Como desees. ¿Y debo el placer de su visita...?- estaba siendo asquerosamente seco. Se le había olvidado el detalle de que la mujer sentada delante suyo era una asesina como pocas había visto hasta ahora. Más le valía tratarla con tacto o era hombre muerto. Acababa de descubrir que no sería capaz de levantar su espada contra ella ni aunque le estuviese sacando las tripas. Aquellos ojos verdes le taladraban a uno el alma. 

-Primero, agradecerte tu actuación de anoche. Podría habérmelas arreglado sola, pero me ahorraste tiempo. Aunque todavía no entiendo cómo saliste vivo, la verdad. Aquella pirueta en el aire fue el movimiento más arriesgado y estúpido que he visto en toda mi carrera.

-No iba a dejar a una dama a su suerte contra aquellos cuatro asesinos. Ni mi entrenamiento ni mi conciencia me lo permitirían.

-No te eches tantas flores, chaval. Esta dama que tienes delante tiene que matar a cinco de esos asesinos una vez cada tres días, más o menos. Y hasta ahora me ha ido bien. Pero no he venido solamente a por eso. La razón que me tre aquí es saber cuánto estaría dispuesta tu preciosa Orden a mojarse el culo por el bien común.

La estaba cagando por momentos. Desde luego, el trato con mujeres no era lo suyo. Especialmente si eran tan hermosas como la que tenía delante. Pero si necesitaba ayuda, desde luego que iba a prestársela. 

-Si se refiere a que la pongamos bajo protección o la ocultemos en lugar seguro, desde luego que puede contar con nosotros. 

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que nos hemos cargado estando bajo vuestros infalibles sistemas de protección. Y te sorprendería más aún la cantidad de personal que tenemos infiltrado aquí. No, me refiero a que si estaría dispuesta a un ataque directo y frontal contra una sede del crimen. Apoyo aéreo, armamento de última generación y cosas así... 

Ky tuvo que tragar saliva. Si ya estaba nervioso, ahora estaba casi cayendo en el pánico. No todos los días averigua uno que los Cruzados es una institución corrupta. 

-¿Qué esta planeando en concreto? Sin más detalles no puedo decirte nada en firme.

-Hablo del ataque directo al cuartel general del Clan LaSombra. Será el gran mazazo. Todos los jefazos están allí. Yo podría hacer de guía para evitar las trampas. Sólamente quiero ocuparme de una persona. El resto es cosa vuestra. Si cae LaSombra, caerán como un castillo de naipes el resto de los clanes. Después de todo, trabajan para nosotros". 

-Estás hablando de una operación militar en toda regla contra objetivos civiles. El propósito de la Orden escazar Gears, no invadir guaridas. Si me plantase ante mis superiores con esto, se me reirían en la cara- Ky sabía que no era la mejor manera de empezar una relación, pero era la pura verdad. Mejor no dar falsas esperanzas. 

-Si esa es la opinión de vuestra Orden, me resultáis de tan poca utilidad como el resto de las policías de barrio. Mejor te dejaré dormir...- y dejando la taza de café a medio terminar se dirigió a la ventana. 

-Espera, por favor. He dicho que era la opinión de la Orden. Pero no tiene por qué ser la mía. Comprendo que quieras acabar con LaSombra, pero ¿qué buscas tú a cambio?- era una jugada desesperada, pero decidió jugarla a fondo. 

-Expiación. Paz para mi alma. Sólo busco eso.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte. Hablo en serio. No quiero encontrarme con tu cadaver en un callejón de HongKong. Si necesitas algo, pídemelo- y era la pura verdad. Salvando los balbuceos cuando la vió la primera vez, era lo más sincero que había dicho en toda la noche. 

-¿Ayudarías a una desconocida sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Le darías la espalda a la Orden que te ha mantenido durante diez años por mí? Lamento decirtelo, pero en mis ambientes las confianzas a primera vista no son habituales. Menos viniendo de un poli. 

Todo o nada. Conservarla o perderla. El cielo o el infierno. Ky no estaba del todo seguro de dónde se metía, pero descubrió que no le importaba. 

-¿Quieres pruebas? De acuerdo. Lo juro por el alma de mi maestro Kliff Andersen, el hombre que dió a la Humanidad cincuenta años de paz hasta el momento. Descanse en paz. No ha existido jamás nadie en el mundo que me importase más. Fué mi maestro, mi mentor y lo más cercano que tuve jamás a un padre. Si alguna vez sentiste algo parecido, comprenderás lo que trato de decirte. 

Millia lo miró lentamente a los ojos. Pareció recordar algo muy doloroso, pero se dominó. 

-En efecto, sé de lo que hablas. Yo también tuve un maestro muy querido. Confiaré en tí, Kyske. Seguramente me lleve a la muerte, pero estoy cansada de huir. Cansada de esconderme. He de acabar con esto de una vez. 

-Espero que puedas volver a ver a esa persona a la que apreciaste, de verdad. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí tendrás un refugio siempre que quieras. Además, mi espalda ya está acostumbrada a dormir en sofás...-Ky trató de hacer una broma. Si llegaba a hacerla sonreir se habría ganado el cielo por esa noche. 

-Yo también espero encontrar a mi maestro. Encontrarle y matarle. Me convirtió en una asesina sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos. Dios sabe a cuantos más antes que yo- y una vez más hizo ademán de irse. Esta vez definitivamente. 

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Kyske. 

-Ky. Mi nombre es Ky. Yo también me he hartado de formalismos. Lamento lo de tu maestro, soy un bocazas.

-Eres joven, simplemente. Joven e inocente. Adiós, Ky. Volveré- y se dejó caer por el marco de la ventana. Ky corrió hacia ella para evitar la desgracia, pero cuando se asomó la vió bajando entre saltos por la fachada, con esa agilidad característica suya. 

-Adiós, Millia. Te esperaré... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Sí, me he levantado romántico de la siesta ¿pasa algo?. Episodio de enlace entre lo que va a pasar, que no va a ser poco. Está mal que lo diga, pero me encantan estos episodios. Primero porque me permiten mostrar la personalidad de los personajes fuera del "yo te atizo y tú me atizas" que ya se ve de sobras en el videojuego. Y segundo, porque me encanta poner de pardillo a Ky. A éste lo voy a espabilar a leches. Es el contrapunto perfecto a la chulería sempiterna de Sol. En el próximo voy a revelar todo el pasado de Baiken con un estilo semejante al que acabáis de leer, y en el siguiente saldrán Chipp, Potemkin y otro más que no voy a revelar. Este episodio está dedicado al señor Spike Spieguel, especialista en amores trágicos. Y yo me voy a acostar que mañana me levanto a las 5:00 a.m.

Kim Kapwham, madrugada 23-8-2001


	9. Capítulo 8: Tonight is what it means to ...

****

Capítulo 8: Tonigth is what it means to be young.

Una bonita noche de verano. 

Si hubieran sido otros tiempos, claro. Y hubieran estado en otro sitio. La costa caribeña, por ejemplo, o las FalkLands. En ese momento la noche hongkongesa no se diferenciaba mucho del día, es decir, sucia, ruidosa y agobiante hasta decir basta. "Algún día me retiraré de toda esta mierda y me iré a un castillo escocés lleno de mujeres desnudas," se dijo Sol BadGuy mientras miraba la ciudad. Había buscado un sitio más o menos acogedor para dormir, pero lo más que había encontrado era un parque abandonado en las afueras. Si a Baiken le molestaba el suelo de hierba, siempre podría dormir en el coche. De todas maneras, Sol no habría entrado en un hotel local ni aunque le pagasen. Los conocía _demasiado_ bien. Oyó que su acompañante le llamaba, y se volvió hacia ella a la vez que se sacaba de los pantalones el paquete de cigarrillos. Bien sabía que esta noche iba a necesitarlos. 

Baiken estaba cerca del hornillo eléctrico que Sol había mangado del taller de Anji mientras éste le creaba un brazo nuevo. Empezaba a refrescar, no estaban muy lejos de la época del monzón. Ahora que poseía dos manos, podía permitirse algo que llevaba una eternidad deseando repetir. Sacó de su kimono una vetusta pipa japonesa que parecía tener más de cincuenta años, acomodó un poco de picadura en la cazoleta y la prendió. Al tercer anillo de humo volvió a hablar. 

-Y bien, BadGuy. ¿Vas a tener la dignidad de explicarme de una vez la razón de que me estés arrastrando por medio mundo?. Mi paciencia se acaba rápido. De hecho, se me acabó la noche que te conocí. Así que empieza a desembuchar rápido o mañana nuestros caminos se separarán, muy alegremente por mi parte. hablaba completamente en serio. Y era la frase más larga que le había dirigido en cerca de una semana. Por lo menos empezaba a mostrarse más abierta. Eso era un avance. 

-Estupendo. Ya que estamos más habladores te lo diré. No sé si estarás al tanto de las últimas noticias, pero en las montañas de Korea del Norte han encontrado un gear la mar de curioso. El aspecto humanoide es increible, sería capaz de pasar por cualquiera de nosotros. Y lo más jocoso es que se dejó atrapar tranquilamente sin cargarse a nadie. Lo llevaron directamente a un centro de investigación, porque estaban temerosos de que fuese una mutación nueva capaz de camuflarse entre humanos. El hecho es que el bicho se escapó a la semana, Dios sabe las perrerías que le hicieron allí dentro. Ahora ha huido y los gobiernos de medio mundo andan tras él como locos. Se cree que cuenta con algún aliado humano, porque no entienden como se oculta tan bien. Ignoro qué es lo que les preocupa tanto, pero la recompensa más leve por llevarlo vivo no baja de los diez millones. Me dedico a cazar gears, es una afición que tengo. Quiero que me ayudes a cogerlo. Naturalmente, compartiré la recompensa al cincuenta por ciento contigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Que eres un mentiroso asquerosamente malo. No necesitas mi ayuda de ningúna manera. Si crees que voy a ir detrás tuya lavándote los platos estás muy equivocado. Mañana me largaré. 

La chica era tozuda, desde luego. Tendría que ser menos sutil. A ver que contestaba a ésto. 

-De acuerdo, no te lo estoy diciendo todo. Pero tú a mí tampoco. ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kotetsu? 

La sola mención de aquel nombre provocó el efecto esperado. Baiken desenvainó su katana y se la puso en el cuello. Demonios, aquel temperamento le estaba dando muchos problemas a alguien como él, acostumbrado a no andarse por las ramas. 

-Hijo de mala madre. ¿Qué sabes de ése hijo de puta? ¿Eres un enviado suyo? Habla o tendrás que recoger tus intestinos. Me dá igual lo que hayas hecho por mí hasta ahora.

-Yamatano Henrich Kotetsu. Premio Nobel de la Ciencia a los 17 años, el más importante galardón entregado jamás a alguien de su edad. Sus investigaciones sobre nanotecnología y biología asombran al mundo entero. No tanto como su ego, desgraciadamente. En el 2035 comienza sus investigaciones sobre el Proyecto Justice. Su bebé llega al mundo en el 2038. El interés por el Proyecto Justice es enorme en todas las naciones del mundo, especialmente en sus militares. La creación de falanges Gear creadas por eugenesia prometen una nueva era de prosperidad para la raza humana. En 2040 Justice toma conciencia de sí mismo y arrasa el archipiélago de Okinawa. Las naciones de todo el mundo envían a sus unidades de élite, estúpidamente formadas por Gears de creación posterior. Simplemente aumentan su ejército. Los mantiene esclavos por control mental. La decisión global es drástica: atomizar las islas. Justice sobrevive al fuego nuclear y emprende la guerra contra la Humanidad. Cien años más tarde, Justice es encerrado en una celda dimensional de paradero desconocido por la Orden de los Caballeros Cruzados, más por chiripa que por otra cosa. Kliff Andersen se lleva toda la gloria. Los miles de millones de muertos no hacen que la humanidad escarmiente. Y aquí estamos. 

-Bonita lección de historia, pero no me has respondido. Y como dije antes, mi paciencia se agota. 

-Te diré lo que pienso. Pienso que eres mucho más vieja de lo que aparentas. Pienso que eres la única japonesa nacida en su país de origen que queda en este mundo. Pienso que eres medio inmortal porque aquel loco te hizo algo cuando eras joven. Su laboratorio estaba precisamente en Okinawa. Y pienso que desde entonces andas buscándolo para vengarte. Llevarás más de un siglo dando tumbos, con la esperanza de quesi tú has sobrevivido, él también lo habrá hecho y siga maquinando por ahí- hora de encenderse otro cigarro. Iba a ser divertido. Era la primera vez que fumaba mientras alguien mantenía una espada sobre su cuello. 

-¿Y todo eso cómo lo has deducido?. ¿La nicotina te dá poderes paranormales?

-Por el tatuaje que llevas en la frente. Es un diseño curvo bastante curioso, pero no tiene nada de étnico. Es el logo que aparecía en las cabezas de los primeros experimentos de Kotetsu. Justice tenía uno igualito. Ahora nadie se acuerda, pero la primera generación de Gears llevaban todos un símbolo igual. Dejaron de verse en el 2055, cuando los gears empezaron a reproducirse por medios naturales.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? No tienes pinta de rata de biblioteca- maldita sea, no se le escapaba una. Tenía razón, no era muy bueno mintiendo. Tendría que practicar más a menudo, aunque no sabía como. Nadie aguantaba cerca suya más de un mes. 

-Como te he dicho ya, cazo gears. En uno de mis viajes por Inglaterra me encontré con un tío bastante majo. Llevaba un tatuaje semejante al tuyo. Decía que era uno de los primeros cobayas que había tenido Kotetsu tras la creación de Justice. Llevaba huyendo más de un siglo, y estaba casi loco. No podía mezclarse con humanos por mucho tiempo porque descubrirían que no envejecía. Los militares le buscaban para diseccionarle. Y Kotetsu también andaba tras él, porque los experimentos fallidos hay que abortarlos y esterilizar los restos. Me pidió que me lo cargase, no podía aguantar la presión ni su conciencia. Y tuve que hacerlo, lamentandolo terriblemente. Fué el tipo que me aficionó a Queen. El cinturón era suyo. Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿vas a contarme tu historia? 

Baiken le miró lentamente, y más lentamente aún separó la katana de su cuello. Otro paso adelante, no estaba mal. Ahora esperaba que no entrase en un estado depresivo y se cerrase aún más. Ya se había ganado su respeto, lo siguiente era ganarse su confianza. 

-Anda, tira ese tabaco apestoso de pipa. Si no tiene cincuenta años poco le faltará. Creo que en el macuto tengo algo mejor, o por lo menos no sabrá a cuerno quemado. 

Por una vez, Baiken le hizo caso. A Sol no se le escapó el ligero temblor de mano que notó al encender la pipa. Debía de estar condenadamente nerviosa. Que hablara tranquilamente. Bien sabía él que podía resultar doloroso lo que iba a relatar. 

-Escucha atentamente, BadGuy, porque no pienso repetirlo. Hace más de ciento diez años que no hablo de esto con nadie, y desde luego que no pensé que se lo relataría a alguien de tu calaña. Nací en la prefectura de Okinawa, en Japón, en el 2026. Mis padres eran científicos en una laboratorio de MediaTech, una sucursal de las instituciones que hacían de mecenas al Doctor Kotetsu. Cuando tenía trece años ocurrió el desastre. Todos los modelos de Gears con los que se estaba experimentando se volvieron locos y solamente aceptaron órdenes de Justice, por aquel entonces apenas acabado de formarse. Ví como el Doctor Kotetsu soltaba los cierres de protección y liberaba a aquel demonio, mientras reía y gritaba que nadie le robaría su trabajo. Vi a Justice salir de aquel tubo de crecimiento e inclinarse ante él. Toda la jodida guerra no fue idea de Justice, fué de Kotetsu. Y a continuación aquellos bichos la emprendieron con todo aquello que se movía. No tenían los sistemas de armamento activados, pero dió igual. Atrapaban a la gente y reventaban sus cabezas contra el suelo o los desmembraban como si fuesen muñecos de trapo. A mi padre le arrancaron los brazos y lo lanzaron conta una pared. A mi madre supongo que la partieron por la mitad, nunca encontré la parte superior de su cuerpo. No hicieron distinciones de ningún tipo. A mi hermano Shojii le rebanaron la cabeza limpiamente como si fuese una fruta madura. Nos encontraron a pesar de que nos ocultamos en los túneles de ventilación... 

Baiken hablaba con voz desapasionada, como si los horrores que contaba no le hubiesen sucedido a ella. Pero no podía evitar el temblor de la mano que sujetaba la pipa. Puede que aquello hubiese sucedido hace cien años, pero ella lo estaba reviviendo como si fuese ayer. Y seguía entera. Chica dura. 

-... Recuerdo que cuando me sacaron a la fuerza del tunel de ventilación fue cuando perdí el brazo. De la paliza posterior perdí el ojo derecho. Esos bichos no eran muy aficionados a cortarse las uñas, desgraciadamente. Kotetsu decía que necesitaba un conejillo de indias joven y que no estuviese demasiado roto. Todavía me hace gracia la expresión. Me sujetaron contra el suelo boca abajo y aquel hijo de puta me inyectó algo en la columna vertebral. Debía ser alguna de sus soluciones genéticas, o vete tú a saber. Caí inconsciente por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Supongo que pensó que me había muerto, ya que se marchó con sus creaciones. Ya sabes lo que hizo después. Aguante allí una semana entera, con dolores inimaginables por todo el cuerpo. Cuando desperté, los cuervos ya habían hecho un buen trabajo con los cadáveres, pero a mi no se acercaron. Notaron que estaba... manchada. Lo más gracioso es que desperté con el aspecto que tengo ahora. El organismo debío pensar que mi forma actual era la más indicada para que sobreviviese, y me hizo crecer el equivalente a una década en ese tiempo. Me encontré siendo una mujer de venticinco a los trece años, huérfana y mutilada. Pero viva. Recogí lo poco que quedaba entero que me fuese útil y me largué de la isla en una lancha. Al mes exacto, atomizaron mi país. 

Sol decidió que ya era suficiente. Ya le había contado suficiente, y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Ahora, a sincerarse del todo, o entrará en crisis. 

-Escucha, quiero que sepas que no sólo te rescaté por este trabajo. Yo tambien estoy buscando a Kotetsu. Llevo toda mi vida tras él, también por motivos personales. Y creo que no te has dado cuenta de la importancia de tu papel en su captura. O más concretamente, del cacharrito que llevas encima.

Baiken no se sorprendió, ya se esperaba algo así. Pero la mención a su Katana hizo que recobrase el interés por lo que Sol decía.

-Es una katana de acero forjada 1000 veces. El grano y el filo son excelentes, pero tiene más de 200 años. No sé que interés puedes tener en ella. 

-La cosa es simple. No sé si sabrás que los Gears se diseñaron específicamente para hacerlos resistentes a las armas de fuego. La práctica de la esgrima estaba muy poco difundida en el siglo XXI. Pero las espadas de aquella época hendían la carne de esos bichos como si fuese mantequilla. Las sucesivas generaciones de gears se adaptaron al poliacero, el duraluminio y toda la mierda que le echan ahora para hacerlas más resistentes. Por eso es importante. Actualmente hay tres espadas conocidas con esas características. La primera y sin duda más famosa es la DragonSlayer, propiedad del Maestro de la Orden Cruzada Kliff Andersen. Invocaba el elemental de tierra. En un gesto tan bonito como estúpido la enterraron con su propietario. La segunda es la Stormslayer, manejada actualmente por Ky Kyske, el alumno y protegido de Andersen, y capaz de invocar el elemental del trueno. Es una espada magnífica, pero el propietario es un calzonazos imberbe que dentro de un lustro quizás sea merecedor de llevarla. Y la menos conocida es la HellSlayer, que es la espada sobre la que estoy sentado e invoca llamas que es un gusto. Pero tú apareces de la nada y llevas un cacharro semejante a ellas. Es un gran mérito. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Youzansen. Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora. Nunca tuve necesidad de nombrarla, cuando la necesitaba estaba ahí. Esas denominaciones me parecen estúpidas.

Sol quiso encenderse otro cigarro, pero el infiernillo hacía rato que se había apagado. Tendría que encenderlo por su cuenta. Se dió cuenta de que llevaban casi cuatro horas hablando. Todo un récord, tendría que anotarlo en su libreta. Pero mañana sería un día duro, y la muchacha necesitaba descansar. Y él ordenar sus ideas. 

-Escucha: mañana, si todavía te encuentro aquí, tendremos que partir hacia Korea. No es un viaje breve, tardaremos casi una semana sin apenas parar. Allí atraparemos a ese Gear, y antes de entregarlo a las autoridades le haremos unas cuantas preguntas. Digamos que un par de horas mínimo. Y me apuesto mi colección de CD´s de Queen a que sabe darnos alguna información sobre el paradero de Kotetsu. ¿Estarás cuando me levante?

-Por mucho que me duela decirlo, sí. Estaré.

Para Sol fue suficiente. Echó su espalda hacia atrás y al instante roncaba como un bendito. Las preocupaciones para él eran cosa ajena. Ya había tenido bastantes tensiones por hoy. Y antes de echarse Baiken, no pudo evitar recordar algo que había oído hacía mucho tiempo, en su niñez, cuando todavía era inocente...

__

"Demonios, o acabaré matándolo, o acabará cayendome bien..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Otro capítulo introspectivo. La afición se me tira al cuello por hacer un episodio sobre Guilty Gear con dos personajes hablando en torno a una hoguera. Trankis, mañana vais a tener hostias a tutiplen, porque el amigo Zanueff aparece y estará cabreado. Quizás me haya pasado con el gore relatando las escenas del pasado, pero los Gear no son hermanitas de la caridad, son bestias diseñadas para sembrar el terror, como ya sabéis. La cita es de Han Solo, no he podido evitarlo. Estoy deseando saber info del Episodio II. El menda se va a acostar, que es de madrugada otra vez y tengo sueño. A estas horas ni Steve Vai es capaz de mantenerme despierto. 

Kim Kapwham 24-8-2001


	10. Capítulo 9: Down Deep into the Pain

****

Capítulo 9: Down deep into the pain.

"Acude esta tarde a la sla artificial que hay en el puerto de Aberdeen. Ven solo. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Zanueff. 

PD: deja quietecito el traje de la Orden. La discreción es vital".

Este lacónico e-mail había aparecido esta mañana en la terminal de Ky Kyske como por arte de magia. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al leerlo. Chipp podía ser un maestro del sigilo y colar aquella carta entre los avanzados servidores de la Orden sin dejar rastro, pero nunca podría evitar las faltas de ortografía. Le caía bien, aunque se habían conocido en circunstancias bastante extrañas. 

Recordó la primera vez que se topó con él. Era un puro guiñapo balbuceante tirado en un callejón de Washington, incapaz de extender la mano para pedir limosna y comprar los diez gramos de droga que el cuerpo le exigía a gritos. Le impresionó tremendamente ver a alguien tan joven en aquel estado. Apenas tendría dos años más que él, pero aparentaba sacarle diez. Como tantas veces en su vida, había girado la cabeza y pasado de largo, más interesado en los deberes propios que en las penas ajenas... 

Y tres años más tarde había vuelto a ver aquel rostro en una recepción a un ministro chino en el Ministerio de defensa francés. Estaba allí impecablemente trajeado, bebiendo agua de Selz y no perdiendo detalle de nada. El bueno de Chipp era del Servicio Secreto chino, y se alegraba por él. La noche siguiente se hicieron amigos, y Chipp le contó todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Cómo le había descubierto aquel anciano intentándole robar la cartera. Sus malos modos al desintoxicarle de toda la mierda diaria que consumía. Los dos años y medio de entrenamiento en las artes Ninjitsu por el sorprendente viejecito. Y finalmente, su ingreso en los servicios de inteligencia de su país. Ahora era un freelance, trabajaba para los gobiernos de distintos países siempre y cuando que el objetivo le convenciese. Y era muy bueno. Ya quedaban pocas cosas que pudieran ponerle nervioso tras lo que había sufrido en sí mismo. Tenía una personalidad afable, muy cariñosa con sus amigos, pero si se cabreaba era terrible con todas las artes ninjitsu en su puño. Definitivamente, Chipp le caía bien. Hacía casi cuatro años que no le veía. 

Por eso comprendió que algo iba mal cuando se encontraron esa tarde en Aberdeen. Chipp estaba nervioso. Estaba _muy _nervioso, y lo peor de todo es que se no hacía nada por disimularlo. Estaba a punto de tartamudear. Le temblaban las manos. Miraba constantemente de un lado para otro. Ky tenía la esperanza de que su amigo hubiese recaido en el consumo de drogas, porque si seguía limpio era señal de que andaba metido en algo muy gordo. 

-Ya era hora, demonios. Diez minutos más y habría salido de Hong Kong a toda velocidad. No podía darte más detalles en el email. Este sitio no es seguro. Acompañame- no le dijo más. Se volvió silenciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia los arrecifes del puerto. A Ky cada vez le gustaba menos lo que veía. Chipp era amante de los trajes elegantes, y llevaba un raído chándal gris y un portaplanos a la espalda. Seguramente escondía algún tipo de arma en el portaplanos. El papel no pesaba tanto. 

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde Chipp le quiso conducir. Era una de tantas cuevas naturales entre los arrecifes. Esos lugares eran muy frecuentados por los mendigos y toxicómanos para pasar la noche, pero los recientes asesinatos nocturnos en Hong Kong habían desalojado la zona fulgurantemente. 

-Y bien, amigo ¿De qué se trata? ¿A qué viene tanto sigilo? Me estas asustando...

-Necesito asilo político para dos personas dentro de la Orden Cruzada. Sin preguntas ni formularios. Llevarnos a un lugar seguro sin filtraciones ni papeleos de ningún tipo, que solamente lo sepas tú y alguien dentro de la Orden que te tenga al tanto. No hablaré con nadie más. Poseo montones de informaciones valiosas a cambio. Pero lo necesito ya, he recorrido más de tres mil kilómetros en tres días. 

-Tranquilo, Chipp, tranquilo. Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Por ahora puedo darte una respuesta afirmativa. Los jefes van a hacer caldo con mis huesos, pero por tí esto dispuesto a lo que sea. ¿Te has metido en tratos sucios con alguien?

-Digamos que tengo a los gobiernos de unos cuantos países detrás mía. Los más importantes son los de Rusia, Zepp, China, Korea y los USA. Pero hay más aún. Y quizás el 95% de los caza-recompensas del mundo. Como ves, tengo la mierda hasta el cuello.

-Chipp, esto es algo muy serio. ¿Dónde esperas que os meta a tí y a tu acompañante?. Por amor de Dios, tienes que darme más detalles. ¿Qué demonios has encontrado o robado?- Ky tenía el presentimiento de que estaba caminando por aguas muy turbias. Chipp no era ningún novato. Tenía que estar muy desesperado para acudir a él. Eso significaba que ya había acudido a otras fuentes y le habían dado la espalda. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse despellejar, pero por lo menos quería saber el motivo.

-¿Qué demonios he encontrado? Ha! Que ironía tiene el Creador a veces!. Te diré lo que he encontrado: Un demonio. Al menos eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo. Lo malo es que yo llevo conviviendo con él cerca de dos años, y le quiero más que a una hermana. Sólo queremos vivir en paz. Ya les dimos una oportunidad, y la tiraron por el váter. Ahora es tiempo de desaparecer como el humo. Y créeme que no estoy dispuesto a cortarme para lograrlo.

-Chipp, muchacho, estaba hecho un mar de dudas y tú me hablas en acertijos. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Esto cada vez me dá peor impresión.

-Será mejor que lo veas tú mismo. Pero antes prométeme que no desenvainarás la espada. Júramelo.

-Tranquilo, Chipp. Te lo juro. Por nuestra amistad.

-Dizzy, sal, por favor. No tengas miedo. Es un amigo.

Chipp habló hacia el interior de la cueva. Ky oyó un suspiro de alivio, y una figura se adelantó entre las sombras. Era una muchacha de aspecto pacífico, vestida con una sencilla túnica marrón y unos zapatos. No aparentaba más de 16 años, y no pasaba del metro setenta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un par de cortas coletas a los lados. Ky no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco o amenazador, pero la muchacha expresaba en su cara vivo terror. No sabía si debía salir de las sombras. Ky no sabía que era lo extraño que notaba en aquella chica, hasta que se fijó en su cara. 

Sus ojos. Eran de color dorado intenso. El color de las pupilas de un gear. 

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no agarrar el mango de StormSlayer. Bajo aquella fachada inocente se escondía un mostruo sediento de sangre y destrucción. Quién sabe como había conseguido adaptar una forma humana tan verídica. "Por Dios, Chipp, ¿en qué te has metido y quieres meterme a mí...?" pensó. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. 

-Esta es Dizzy. Es algo así como mi hermana pequeña. Mi maestro la encontró en un bosque recién nacida, allá en Korea. La madre había muerto de parto, tenía casi setenta años. Al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no era normal. En un año creció hasta como la ves ahora, y hablaba como nosotros. Pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que jamás ha hecho mal alguno. Es la criatura más inocente que he visto en mi vida. Ni siquiera tiene poderes energéticos congénitos, o por lo menos no los ha mostrado.

Chipp hablaba tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarle. Ky tenía la impresión de que estaba hablando no para tranquilizarle a él, sino para tranquilizarla a ella. La llamada Dizzy seguía sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Parecía esperar en cualquier momento su ataque. 

-Hace cosa de seis meses, mi maestro sufrió un ataque al corazón, allá en Korea. Dizzy sabía que a lo mejor si le llevaba a un hospital lo curarían, así que bajó al pueblo más cercano con el pobre viejo a cuestas. Los lugareños en cuanto la vieron avisaron al Ejército. El viejo Hanzo murió en sus brazos mientras los militares se la llevaban a un centro de investigación vigilado. Y allí sin más miramientos se pusieron a diseccionarla. Sin hacerle una sola pregunta, y por supuesto, la anestesia era algo prescindible en un gear. Cuando llegué allí y la saqué de aquel lugar ya había sufrido tres intervenciones. Los muy hijos de puta hasta le extirparon el bazo para ver si era humano al 100%. Y desde entonces ambos estamos huyendo. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Ky. 

-...Por favor, señor Kyske. Dice la verdad. Chipp me ha hablado mucho de usted. Dice que es el único amigo que tiene. No nos abandone. 

Esta vez era Dizzy la que había hablado. Ky estaba helado. Era un tono de voz _humano,_ como el suyo o el de cualquiera. Ni amenazas ni coacciones. Y sonaba asustado. Para ser un Caballero Cruzado se estaba volviendo un sentimental en los últimos tiempos. Tenía que tomar un poco el aire. Sin decir palabra, salió de la cueva. 

-Ky, sé que suena de locos, pero debes creerme. Si la encuentran se pondrán a experimentar con ella, a buscar el porqué de su aspecto humano. Querrán clonarla para crear gears humanos capaces de infiltrarse sin levantar sospechas. ¿Por qué crees si no que están como locos detrás suya? ¿Crees que los USA y Rusia, por no hablar de Zepp, iban a aliarse para algo que no fuese sacar tajada?.

-Lo sé, Chipp, lo sé, pero todo esto es demasiado grande para que lo acepte en un instante. Déjame un tiempo para pensarlo. Cinco minutos ¿Vale? 

Silenciosamente, Dizzy salió de la cueva. Se acercó a Chipp por detrás y simplemente le tocó en el hombro. Como por arte de magia, restos de cables y basuras que estaban esparcidos por el suelo se cerraron en torno a el sorprendido ninja, paralizándole por completo y dejándolo atado al suelo. Chipp jamás había visto algo semejante. Ky esta vez sí empuñó su arma. Dizzy habló con voz apenada:

-Lo siento, Chipp, pero lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor para ambos. No tengas prisa en reunirte conmigo, por favor. Señor Kyske, por favor, tengo que hablar con usted a solas. Y traiga su espada. Será necesaria. 

Y sin decir más se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cueva. Lentamente Ky la siguió, con todos los sentidos alerta. Aquello había sido una farsa. Aquel ser iba a matarle a él y a Chipp, para luego desaparecer. Pero iba a plantar batalla con todas sus fuerzas. Toda su vida se había preparado para un enfrentamiento así. Cuando penetró de nuevo en la cueva, Dizzy le esperaba. No amagó un solo ataque. 

-Señor Kyske, deseo que me mate. No tengo lugar en este mundo, y no deseo que Chipp sufra más por mí. Va a echar por tierra toda su vida por una causa perdida. Ha hecho ya demasiado por mí, y le quiero demasiado para que siga sufriendo. Usted es un Caballero entrenado, no tengo dudas de que sabrá hacerlo rápida y limpiamente.

Le dió la espalda y se arrodilló delante suya, dejando su cuello listo para el mandoble que acabaría con su vida. Aquello dejó a Ky anonadado. El ser infernal que se suponía estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar como un cordero para evitar sufrimientos a un humano. Todo lo que decía era lógico. Aquella muchacha podría ser joven, pero la nobleza que revelaban sus actos no parecían fruto de la experiencia. Eran naturales. Desde fuera, oyó los gritos de Chipp, jurando que le mataría si le hacía caso. Pero a eso Ky le daba igual, estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar por su amigo si ello significaba su redención. Lamentablemente, Ky no tenía el alma tan temperamental como su amigo. Él también entendia que no existía otra salida. 

-Dizzy, quiero que sepas que jamás me había encontrado con un ser como tú. Iré al infierno directamente por lo que me pides, y no voy a tener un momento de paz por lo que voy a hacer. Representas lo mejor de ambas razas. Desearía que nos hubiesemos conocido en otras circunstancias. 

No pudo evitar que le temblase la voz. Levantó a StormSlayer, que lanzaba reflejos eléctricos. 

-Lo sé. Y gracias...

Cerrando los ojos, Ky se dispuso a bajar su espada. 

Pero fué incapaz. Algo lanzado desde el exterior con una fuerza inmensa le golpeó en la espalda y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes. Cuando quiso levantarse, se dió cuenta de que lo que le había golpeado era el cuerpo incosciente de Chipp. Alguien le había golpeado con tal inhumana fuerza que le había arrancado de sus ataduras y lo había lanzado casi diez metros. Ky comprobó que su amigo respiraba, y oyó voces fuera. Ese tipo de voz profunda no podía ser mas que de un grupo de gente en el planeta.

Soldados esclavos de Zepp. Brutos lobotomizados mejorados cibernéticamente capaces de tumbar un gear con sus propios puños. Bien, iba a saber lo que era una pelea de verdad. 

Ky no podía andarse con miramientos con aquella gente. Con que simplemente le tocasen le dejarían K.O, así que salió de la cueva velozmente, y recorrió los últimos metros deslizándose por el suelo debido al impulso. Cayó cerca de uno de los soldados. Era inmenso, de casi tres metros de alto, y sus brazos eran casi tan largos como él, hinchados de esteroides. "Cuanto más grandes, más torpes y mejor caen"pensó. StormSlayer describió un arco e impactó directamente contra las rodillas del más cercano. Cercenó limpiamente la primera, y casi al completo la segunda. Aquel tipo debía sobrepasar los 350 kilos, así que rodó por el suelo para evitar que le aplastase. Localizó otro más, que ya estaba en el umbral de la cueva. No pudo evitar ver como lanzaba un par de granadas de gas al interior. Si era simplemente paralizante, aún podría salir bien librado. Pero si era Dioxis o alguna toxina semejante, ya nada quedaría vivo ahí dentro. 

Ky sintió como una furia ciega le nublaba los ojos. Sus amigos podrían estar muriendo en aquel momento y él estaba haciendo acrobacias en el portal. Se lanzó corriendo hacia el restante soldado, con la punta de StormSlayer rozando el suelo, dejando un reguero de chispas a su paso. Su enemigo se volvió pesadamente y lanzó ambos puños a la vez hacia él. Era un golpe que habría destrozado un tanque. Pero Ky no era ningun tanque. Gritando, se agachó mientras corría, pasó por debajo de ambas descomunales extremidades y se situó justo debajo del soldado. Saltó con todas sus energías a la vez que su espada describía un arco completo, en un tajo circular hacia arriba de tal potencia que el propio Ky se elevó casi metro y medio. 

No sólo había logrado paralizar al gigante. Lo había sajado de arriba abajo. El soldado aún pudo dar un paso antes de caer muerto. Ky recobró las esperanzas de encontrar vivos a sus compañeros. 

Esperanzas vanas. Una enorme mano le agarró la cabeza cuando no había tocado tierra todavía. Casi axfisiado, Ky comprendió que había más de dos soldados asignados a esa misión, y el tercero se había mantenido oculto. Después, sólo notó un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. El soldado le había lanzado tal descarga láser en el cuerpo que Ky colgó de su mano como si fuese un muñeco roto. Sin ningún miramiento, lanzó el cuerpo exánime al mar. 

Transcurridos cinco minutos, un gigantesco helicóptero de doble rotor se posaba en las inmediaciones del lugar. El gigantesco soldado recibía las felicitaciones de su superior mientras dejaba el cuerpo incosciente de Dizzy en un tubo criogénico. Una vez más, Potemkin había realizado su misión con éxito. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Nuevo record de longitud. Y nuevo record de trasnoche por mi parte, son casi las cuatro de la mañana. No estoy nada descontento del episodio, me gusta como queda la personalidad de Dizzy. Chipp sigue tan impulsivo como siempre, y cuando tenga que rescatarla no va a quedar ni el apuntador. Dado que no me convence nombrar los ataques, he preferido describirlos en detalle para que cada uno averigue cuál es, pero para ser más exactos, aquí Ky hace el Crescent Slash y el Vapor Thrust, mientras que Potemkin hace el infame y odiado Gigatech Press. Estoy muy agotado, mañana haré otro episodio introspectivo, pero exclusivamente de malosos... jejeje, Zato y la horma de su zapato....

Kim Kapwham, 25-8-2001


	11. Capítulo 10: Enter Sandman

****

Capítulo 10: Enter Sandman.

Zepp. La nación más poderosa del mundo. Constituida en la vasta extensión que cubre Canadá, Alaska y media Norteamérica, salió muy bien librada de la guerra gear. No por su intervención, sino por su política de esperar al ganador y negociar con él. No era muy ético, pero hoy por hoy no había país capaz de toserle. 

De Zepp se podían decir muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales resultaban ser mentira. El secretismo con el que realizaba la mayoría de sus operaciones dejaban a la antigua URSS en mantillas. La libertad con la que campaban sus agentes por medio mundo era pasmosa, operando con una ausencia de trabas notable. 

Ahora mismo, uno de sus agentes estaba realizando servicio de vigilancia en Atomsk, la prisión de máxima seguridad del estado. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía. No se había enrolado para darse paseos a lo largo de un pasillo. Y no entendía el porqué de aquellas medidad de seguridad. 

La celda que supuestamente custodiaba no estaba en aquel pasillo. La función de aquel soldado era simplemente la de impedir que nadie se acercase a la compuerta principal. Una tarea bastante inútil, en su opinion. Para llegar allí el supuesto invasor debía atravesar una de las redes de seguridad más avanzadas del mundo. Y la cámara que él vigilaba era sólo el principio. Detrás había bastantes bloques de poliacero endurecido y cemento como para sobrevivir perfectamente a un ataque nuclear directo. Pero si por algún milagro se lograba sobrepasar, aún quedaban los haces energéticos y las cadenas moleculares que retenían al prisionero ahí dentro. Se le alimentaba directamente por via intravenosa para no tener que soltarle. Era un completo desperdicio de dinero y recursos. No sabía de nadie de tal peligrosidad que necesitase esas medidas. 

Sin duda, si el soldado supiese quién yacía allí dentro, estaría mucho mas nervioso de lo que estaba. Pero lo ignoraba, y ello acrecentaba su curiosidad. 

Treinta metros de poliacero más adentro, el prisionero alzó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de recibir una visita. La primera en treinta años. Sería interesante hablar con alguien que se había molestado en conjurar un hechizo de transporte molecular tan complejo. Esperó a que las moléculas del visitante se reordenasen y vio a una alta figura alzarse de entre las sombras. 

-Mírate, dás pena. El más hermoso de todos los comandantes del Batallón de Genocidio. La mano derecha del propio Justice. Y estás aquí, preso como un pajarillo en la jaula. Si tu señor te viese ahora no dudaría en matarte por haber caído tan bajo. 

Se hallaba paralizado entre haces de energía y cadenas, pero eso no impedía percibir la alta y enjuta figura de negro allí capturada. El pelo largo y lacio le caía a un lado de la cabeza. Su piel era blanca como el marmol, y sus ojos negros como el infierno. Era difícil distingir si era hombre o mujer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el prisionero habló.

-No tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Mi señor cayó, y mis esfuerzos por liberarle han sido vanos. ¿Quién eres tú que apareces para turbar mi sueño?

-Zato-One, dirigente del Clan LaSombra. O mejor dicho, lo fuí. Es el nombre que adopté tras tomar el alma y cuerpo de este pobre desgraciado. Me ha sido muy útil, desde luego. Soy un gear de última generación, adaptable a cualquier elemento. Lo que los humanos llamarían un simbionte. Tengo planes para ti, caído. ¿Deseas tomar parte en ellos?

-¿Qué planes podrías tener, vil y escurridizo montón de aceite?. Nuestra batalla está perdida. El Amo está prisionero en algun confín del espacio. Déjame morir en paz.

-Ahh, esperaba oír palabras más valientes de ti, ángel oscuro. ¿Qué planes tengo? Naturalmente, la resurrección de nuestro señor Justice. ¿Cuáles podrían ser si no?. Pero en tu posición no podrías presentarte ante él. Has de ganar méritos. Tu debilidad en el día de la gran derrota aún es recordada.

-Hablas mucho, pero dices muy poco. Cierto es que no podría presentarme ante Justice después de caer derrotado ante aquél que le encerró. El Amo no es clemente con los fracasados. No sabes nada. Ni siquiera estuviste en el frente. ¿Cómo podrías saber la manera de liberarle? ¿Y qué extraña tarea tienes pensada ofrecerme para expiar mi culpa ante mi señor liberado tras cincuenta años de encierro por mi desgracia?

-Te ofrezco colaboración en la tarea de su resurreción. Liberarle de su celda dimensional con sus poderes plenos. Y te ofrezco ganar de nuevo tu posición como Comandante Genocida. ¿qué me dirias si te presentases ante nuestro Señor con su ignorada hija de la mano?

-¿Cómo dices?. Eres todo un maestro de la mentira, hechicero...

-No miento. Justice violó a multitud de jóvenes durante sus campañas. Por algúun extraño milagro, concibió en una de ellas. Ha tardado más de cincuenta años en dar a luz, porque el feto debió adaptar todos sus genes uno a uno para sobrevivir el proceso. Y ahora esta viva. Sé donde localizarla. Su poder es comparable al de Justice, y superior al nuestro combinado. Pero ignora cómo usarlo. ¿Desearías entregarsela a tu Amo?

-El plan empieza a interesarme, pero ¿qué sacarías tú a cambio?. Nadie hace nada por nada.

-Mil años de agonía para la raza humana. Destrucción total, plena y placentera a mis oídos. Y una cosa más. Deseo ser el tutor de la nacida. Podré moldearla a mi gusto para hacer de ella lo que Justice no pudo llegar a ser. Las batallas las dejo para ti.

-Eres un depravado sin límites, hechicero. Me gustas. Ahora saldré de aquí y juntos daremos a este inmundo planeta tal baño de sangre como jamás ha conocido...

El prisionero tensó sus músculos. Las cadenas energéticas empezaron a fluctuar, y finalmente estallaron en pedazos. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Música para los oídos de ambos presentes en la sala. Una enorme guadaña negra se materializó en las manos del liberado gear. El intruso comenzó una letanía de transporte mixto mientras pensaba para sí...

"Muy bien, querido Testament. Juntos crearemos un auténtico infierno en la tierra. No lo sabes, pero sólo eres un peón en mis manos que caerá cuando yo lo crea necesario. Pero por ahora, disfrutaré de tu maligna compañia..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

No me pidáis milagros, que estoy muerto de sueño. Ya va revelandose poco a poco la trama principal del asunto, y la sangre va a correr a chorros. Testament va a tener un papel de bastante peso a partir de ahora, así como Zato, iros preparando para el rijostio padre. Steve Vai resuena en mis orejas y necesito más heavy para continuar esto. Mañana traeré de vuelta al niñato de Ky y algún billar interesante...

Kim Kapwham 26-8-2001


	12. Capítulo 11: Full Moon

****

Capítulo 11: Full Moon.

Una bombilla desnuda, colgando de un cable mohoso en un techo que no era el de su habitación. 

"Pero, ¿dónde demonios estoy? Si esto es un hospital, yo he vuelto a beber…"

Desde luego que aquel sitio no era un hospital, era de locos. Y en el hipotético caso de que sí lo fuese, era el primero que veía con telarañas en las paredes y un olor a desechos digno de una cloaca. Pero allí estaba, en un mugriento catre y Ky Kyske estaba cada vez más confundido. Porque si fuese una prisión la puerta no estaría abierta de par en par, ni sus heridas estarían vendadas como lo estaban. No era un trabajo de cirujano, pero era bastante competente. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que su hombro izquierdo se había dislocado y se lo habían colocado de nuevo, porque le dolía horrores. Era el más agudo de todos los calambres que tenía por el cuerpo, pero desde luego le habían dado una buena paliza. Cierto era que aquel tipo le había enganchado por la espalda a traición, pero ello no le consolaba. No mientras sus amigos Chipp y Dizzy estuvieran en paradero desconocido, seguramente muertos o en el mejor de los casos, prisioneros camino de Zepp. Y el glorioso Caballero Cruzado que se suponía era, tirado en un camastro oliendo a mierda. Habría de solucionar eso. 

Con mucho cuidado, Ky empezó a levantarse. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, la descarga que le recorrió toda la médula espinal le enseñó un nuevo mundo de dolor desconocido para él. Aguantó rechinando los dientes, mientras montones de agujas eléctricas atormentaban su cabeza. Quizás estaba peor de lo que pensaba, pero un poco de agua fresca ayuda a cualquiera. Empezó a tambalearse por la habitación, buscando un grifo o una cocina. Notaba humedad en el ambiente, así que debía haber agua cerca. Poco a poco llegó al pasillo más cercano. Y tuvo que pararse, mientras notaba una sensación que ya casi había olvidado. El famoso nudo de tripas. Otra vez. 

En el pasillo se encontraba la asesina de dorados cabellos, la tal Millia. Completamente desnuda, secándose con una toalla. La humedad que había notado era vapor de una ducha. 

-Caramba, Kyske, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. ¿Has tenido buenos despertares? 

"Como los ángeles,"pensó, pero claro, tuvo que morderse la lengua. Alcanzó a balbucear alguna incoherencia y volvió a paso ligero al cuarto de donde había salido. Por la velocidad que cogió al volver al catre, debería estar en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, pero milagrosamente no notó nada. Aquel cuerpo suyo empezaba a inquietarle. Al poco rato pasó la mujer, esta vez ya vestida. Llevaba una palangana con agua y unos cuantos trapos en una mano. En la otra portaba una botella de whisky. 

-Supongo que estarás algo aturdido, así que no te muevas y escucha. Lo de no moverse va en serio, tienes suerte de poder seguir usando las piernas. Tuve que recolocarte dos vértebras y el hombro. Veo que no sueles hacer mucho caso de los consejos que te dan. Te dije que te mantuvieses al margen, y no se te ocurre más que atacar a pecho descubierto a tres soldados de Zepp. No eres muy listo ¿verdad?

-Cuando se trata de ayudar a mis amigos, no suelo andarme con miramientos. No soy ningún cobarde. 

-Un acto loable, aunque estúpido. No eras rival, y aun así tuviste suerte. Si te refieres al tipo escuchimizado de pelo blanco y a la niña de las coletas, me parece que están camino de Zepp. Un hermoso helicóptero llegó cuando te tiraron a la bahía. Tuve que sacarte antes de que alguna langosta empezase a hacer sushi con tus ojos. Date la vuelta, he de limpiar eso o se infectará.

Ky se volvió lo mejor que pudo, y agradeció el darle la espalda. Demonios, se veía incapaz de mentirle, pero también le agotaba ese constante ataque a sus habilidades. Puede que fuese joven e inexperto, pero lo único que le faltaba a su ya baja moral era esa charla. 

-Como te habrás dado buena cuenta, la descarga eléctrica que te lanzó aquel bruto estuvo a punto de partirte por la mitad. Saliste muy bien parado, pero tienes una quemadura abierta en la espalda. Así que ahora viene la parte fácil, que es limpiarla. Luego vendrá lo difícil.

"Todavía no sé por qué me estás ayudando, pero te lo agradezco. Bastantes problemas tienes ya para encima cargarte con un enfermo. 

Notó el paso del trapo húmedo por toda la herida. Le ayudaba a refrescarse por fuera, y por dentro aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. 

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mi refugio en lo que llevamos de mes. No es el Rizt-Carlton ni el Caesar Palace, pero me mantiene lejos de visitas indeseadas. Lo único que me gustaría cambiar es el olor. Esto de vivir en los túneles del metro cercanos al río es bastante desagradable para la nariz. Hablando del tema, será mejor que te vayas preparando, porque no pienso permitirte un solo grito. Hay demasiada gente deseando encontrarme para que lo anuncies a voces…

Millia destapó la botella de whisky, le echó un buen trago directamente de la botella y empapó el trapo con una gran cantidad. Sí, aquello iba a escocer bastante. 

Quince minutos más tarde, todavía tenía que hacer esfuerzos para contenerse. Estaba empapado en sudor y de vez en cuando temblaba, pero no había abierto la boca. Se dejó caer en el camastro sin fuerzas. Seguía oliendo mal, pero era la última de sus preocupaciones. 

-Todavía no me has contado por qué me has ayudado. Corres un gran riesgo, y además estoy metido en política. Zepp no me va a dejar marchar tan tranquilo. 

-Zepp piensa que estás muerto, así que eso no me preocupa. En principio, todavía te debía la de aquella noche, y lo de ser una asesina con conciencia es un gran problema a veces. Y supongo que no me apetecía perder al único poli que conozco que cuando me mira no me apunta a la cabeza.

-Que manía tienes con lo de policía. Soy un Caballero Cruzado, no un agente de tráfico. Me dedico a cazar Gears, no a detener gente. 

-¿Y por qué investigabas lo de los asesinatos aquí en Hong Kong? Dejame adivinar… ¿Te degradaron por algún acto heróico y estúpido como el de hace dos días?

-Sí, me degradaron. 

-Entonces eres poco más que un guardia de tráfico, cariño. Ahora voy a hacer la ronda de seguridad. Espera aquí, Estaré en la habitación de al lado.

Millia apuró el último trago de whisky y salió de la habitación. Ky empezaba a sentirse mejor. Había dejado de temblar y se sentía con ánimos para ponerse sus ropas. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó hacia el sucio montón, pero entre lo mojado, los desperdicios pegados y la camisa completamente quemada poco podía vestirse. Sorprendentemente, había alguna ropa en un armario cercano que le podía valer. ¿Era de algun conocido? Sintió una ligera punzada de celos. El caso es que le iban. El raído pantalón vaquero y la camiseta no eran nada elegantes, tendría que aguantarse. Oyó de improviso la voz de Millia. No sonaba contenta. 

-¡¡Oh DIOS!! ¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡¡Ky, ven pitando!!! 

Ky corrió hacia la proveniencia de la voz. Millia estaba levantada cerca de una mesa con varios monitores de seguridad. Recogía algunas cosas y buscaba otras, mientras pulsaba frenéticamente teclas. Escuchó el sonido de varias puertas realmente pesadas al cerrarse, metros más allá. Se asomó a uno de los monitores. Alguien paseaba por los corredores del metro, con un estrafalario aspecto. _Alguien con el pelo albino y abundante sobre la cara, enfundado en un impecable traje blanco y negro._ Portaba en su mano un maletín de amenazador aspecto. 

-Recoge tu espada, nos vamos. A toda leche. Tengo un 4x4 a cien metros de aquí. ¡¡Vamos!!

-Espera un momento. ¿Estamos huyendo de un solo hombre que encima no parece fuerte?

-Definitivamente eres estúpido. Yo conozco a ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así. Es Venom, la mano derecha de LaSombra mismo. Nos haría pedazos sin sudar a ambos, no digamos ya estando tú herido. ¡¡Y déjate de debates, salgamos de aquí!!. 

La voz sonaba asustada. Terriblemente asustada. Quizás aquel tipo no era lo que parecía. Para corroborar sus pensamientos, oyó un estruendo terrible. Ky no pudo evitar mirar a uno de los monitores de seguridad. Aquel desconocido del que huían acababa de cargarse una compuerta de metal templado de treinta centímetros de ancho. _Con las manos desnudas_. Sí, definitivamente era hora de irse. 

Tres minutos más tardes, Millia conducía a toda velocidad por la costa hongkongesa, dirigiéndose a las afueras casi a 150 Km/h. Ky estaba sentado al lado suya, notando en su espalda cada uno de los baches del camino. 

-¿Vas a darme más detalles sobre ese tipo o esperarás a que estemos en Pekín?

-Esperaré hasta que haya puesto una distancia prudencial entre él y nosotros. Supongo que no tendrá apoyo aéreo. Si no ya lo tendríamos encima. 

-¿Apoyo aéreo? ¡Pero, por Dios! ¡¡Sois asesinos, no militares!!

-Tenemos pasta a montones, eso es lo que nos diferencia de los militares. Por lo demás, LaSombra está mucho mejor equipada que el Ejército. Lo que me extraña es que haya acudido solo en mi busca. Las reglas sobre mi caso son tajantes, siempre se debe actuar en equipo, algo así como la fidelidad eterna al Clan y sus componentes. Es muy extraño que aparezca solo, más siendo quien es.

-¿Pero quién es ese maldito Venom?

-LaSombra está dirigida por una única persona, mi maestro. Yo era su mano izquierda, encargada de los trabajos delicados. Venom es su mano derecha. La mano fuerte. Entró en la Hermandad antes que yo, supongo que andará cerca de los treinta. Se rumorea que antes era un buen tipo y no se cargaba gente. Estuvieron a punto de liquidarlo por sus escrúpulos. El nuevo líder le perdonó, y Venom en agradecimiento le dedicó su vida. Hoy es seguramente uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta. Es el único de toda la Hermandad que no he conseguido vencer. Nos enfrentamos tres veces, y las tres acabaron en tablas. El Maestro nos separó y nos prohibió combatir, alegando que eramos demasiado valiosos para que nos matásemos el uno al otro. Le he visto machacar escuadrones enteros militares de un plumazo. Usa como arma un palo de los que se usan en el billar, y puede sonar ridículo, pero es más mortal que la lepra. Disfruta con el combate, de una manera extraña y perversa. Cuanto más lejos de él, mejor.

-A lo mejor se ha tomado tu huída como algo personal y ha desobedecido a tu maestro. Tiene pinta de ser bastante amoral…

-¿Desobedecer Venom a Zato? ¿Por mí? Sería más fácil que nevase en el infierno. Su lealtad al antiguo maestro es absoluta. Si le pidiese que se arrancase una mano, le preguntaría cuál. 

-Espera un momento, espera… Dices: al antiguo maestro. Pero ese tal Zato es ahora el jefe de toda la banda. Debe estarse subiendome el whisky a la cabeza, pero no entiendo nada.

-No te he dado los bastantes detalles. LaSombra era antes una organización delictiva, pero regida por un férreo código de honor. La escuadra de asesinos solo se usaba para escarmentar a otros clanes mafiosos. Pero desde que el Maestro Zato se convirtió en Zato-One, los estamentos cambiaron tanto que decidí irme. Aquello ya no era un negocio, era sadismo y corrupción. El maestro parecía como poseido.

-Quizás Venom se ha dado cuenta también del mismo cambio en el lider y se ha revelado. Vosotros dos sois los más cercanos a Zato… 

-Entonces habría llamado a la puerta, no la habría desintegrado. Sería demasiada casualidad. Si confías en las casualidades, en mi trabajo estás muerto. Bueno ¿Dónde quieres que te deje? 

Ky frunció el ceño. No iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente. Ni aunque estuviese hecho un guiñapo y tardase más de una semana en recuperar su forma física. 

-¿Estás de coña? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola con ese psicópata detrás? No me conoces todavía., me temo. Puede que ahora no esté en mi mejor momento, pero con mi ayuda podrás vencerle. Enfila al barrio viejo. Busca un bar llamado Dancing Queen. Espero que allí sepan ocultarnos.

-Apenas puedes andar y vas de caballero de la brillante armadura. ¿Es tu última palabra?. 

-Sí, lo es. 

-Muy bien. Al Dancing Queen. Tendrás que indicarme el camino, hace casi seis meses que no conduzco…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

Este episodio ha tardado mucho en aparecer, pero mi vuelta a la capital y retomar las actividades típicas dejan poco tiempo. Intentaré escribir más rapido, esto no acaba como Bastard XD. La verdad es que saber que este legajo se va a colgar en un par de webs hace que me esmere más, ya no parece un acto de masturbación mental, como lo catalogó un colega. En finx, a Sol lo voy a dejar quietecito un rato, y en el próximo episodio hostias a tutiplén. Antiguos conocidos y nuestro amiguito del taco de billar. 

Kim Kapwham 1-9-2001 


	13. Capítulo 12: Hunting High and Low

****

Capítulo 12: Hunting High and Low.

-Lo sé, es un tugurio. Pero conozco a la dueña. Espero que pueda darnos alguna pista, o al menos un poco de ropa decente. 

Quien así hablaba era un poco confiado Ky Kyske tratando de explicar a su compañera las razones por las que habían conducido media noche a oscuras por las calles de Hong Kong. Millia estaba acostumbrada a lugares bastante tenebrosos, pero lo que no se esperaba era que un Caballero Cruzado (y menos alguien como Ky) pudiera tener algún tipo de trato con un local que parecía una casa de citas más que un bar. Especialmente con la propietaria. Aquello prometía ser divertido. 

-No hace falta que te expliques, Ky. Todos tenemos nuestros pecadillos. ¿Pasamos o vas a seguir subiendo grados en la escala facial de rojo al granate?

Lo que faltaba, que su amor platónico le creyese un mujeriego. Primero por poco le dejaban inválido, luego se la encontraba desnuda en el pasillo. Finalmente un psicópata los perseguía por media ciudad y ahora Millia empezaba la coña. Su suerte estaba resultando pésima los últimos días, claro que tampoco es que Ky nunca hubiera sido un agraciado por los hados de la fortuna. A ver si El Creador se estiraba un poco…

Tuvieron que llamar tres veces para que les abriesen. El Dancing Queen debía haber cerrado hacía un par de horas. Con suerte todavía habría alguien dentro. Esperaba que Jam le dejase pasar la noche y le diese alguna información sobre el paradero de Chipp y Dizzy. Si no las cosas iban a ponerse muy negras para él y Millia. 

Sonó una voz masculina desde detrás de la puerta: 

-Si queréis fiesta, esto cerró hace tres horas. Dejadnos en paz de una vez, borrachos…

-Estoy buscando a la propietaria del local, a Jam. Dile que soy Kyske, es muy importante. Ella entenderá. 

-Espero que no entienda, porque si no va a tener que darme explicaciones de porqué conoce a la joven promesa de la Orden Cruzada. Ya he tenido bastante esta semana para empezar con infidelidades…

Millia ahogó una risita. Aquel tipo que sonaba detrás de la puerta parecía mosqueado en cuanto nombraron a Jam. Por fin se abrió la puerta y pudieron ver a la propietaria del Dancing Queen. Tuvo que preguntarse como diablos una chica tan joven poseía tal negocio. Las casas en Hong Kong no eran baratas, un local como aquel mucho menos. 

-Caramba, Ky ¿quién ha intentado borrarte la cara?. Eso tiene pinta de escocer bastante. Anda, pasad, por la cara que traéis los dos debe de pasar algo gordo. Tú, cariño, no me mires así. Es un amigo, nada más. Además, lo conozco desde hace una semana.

El "cariño" al que Jam se refería estaba sentado cerca de la barra, mirando tranquilamente a los recién llegados. Llevaba el pelo cortado por su peor enemigo, unas gafitas sin patillas y un vistoso traje chino azul marino. No tenía pinta de resultar peligroso, menos con las miradas que le dedicaba a Jam. Parecía japonés, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos veía a alguien así que no podrían asegurarlo. No se le pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos el volumen dorsal de aquel tipo. Parecía tener dos espaldas en vez de una. Les saludó con una sonrisa. 

-Lamento mis modales antes, la gente que se pasa a estas horas no suele ser nada de fiar, y me toca desalojarla normalmente. Si sois amigos de Jam sois mis amigos. 

-Gracias, Jam, de veras. No quiero meterte en nada turbio, así que te daré los menores detalles posibles. Millia y yo estamos en un apuro bastante grande, y queremos pedirte si no es molestia acogida por una noche, ropa y un poco de información. Pero si es demasiado pedir nos largaremos tranquilamente, no te preocupes. 

Jam no parecía molesta con la interrupción. Les habló mientras les indicaba un lugar junto a la barra donde sentarse. Ky agradeció el gesto. Aquella era una noche muy larga. 

-Eso no es problema, tranquilos. También puedo daros algo para matar el dolor. La medicina tradicional china no es del agrado de mi novio aquí presente, eso no quita para que sea efectiva. Y tienes cara de estar necesitándola urgentemente.

-No sé como voy a pagarte esto, Jam, de veras. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo. Por cierto, encantado de conocerte, Jam me habló MUY esplicitamente de ti cuando nos conocimos.

El chico de la barra no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sabía bien que una chica como aquella encargada de una barra en un bar de Hong Kong recibía presiones, coacciones y proposiciones de matrimonio a diario. 

-Corta el rollo, Ky. ¿Cómo es de grande el problema en el que estáis metidos?

-¿En una escala de uno a diez? Treinta y cinco, posíblemente más y subiendo a cada minuto. Oye, ¿pretendes que me beba eso? Hay un lagarto dentro y un trozo de rama de algo…

-Es mejor que la morfina, créeme. Anji, por favor, busca en la trastienda un baúl de color marrón. Hay ropa que creo que le valdrá. Chico, tienes un gusto en ropa horrible. ¿La idea de la camiseta de vacas fue tuya? 

-No, de Millia. Mejor eso que ir en pelota picada por la calle. En cuanto a la información que quería pedirte…

-Tú bebe y calla. Cuando venga Anji pregúntale a él, se tira el día entero conectado a la red. ¿Y la compañía? ¿quieres algo para matar el rato mientras me explicas como conociste a Ky?

-Vodka, gracias. La cosa es simple, me colé por su ventana cuando estaba en calzoncillos. A partir de esa experiencia surgió todo.

No, aquello no estaba resultando _nada_ bien. Aunque el que se acordase de sus calzoncillos era una buena señal, pensó. Quizás de todo aquel berenjenal todavía pudiese sacar algo de provecho. Menos mal que el llamado Anji regresaba de la trastienda. 

-Eh, cariño, Ky quiere preguntarte algunas cosas comprometidas. ¿Estás al tanto de los últimos rumores? 

-Como siempre, Jam. Bueno, Ky, suelta.

-¿Sabes la situación exacta de las últimas operaciones de Zepp por la zona? Unos amigos han sido capturados y quiero sacarles de donde estén. ¿Te suena el tema?

-Mejor para ti que no me sonase. Si te refieres a aquel tipo del servicio secreto que era freelance buscado por Zepp y el misterioso agente patógeno que custodiaba, están en una de las bases que tiene el Gobierno en Korea. Es más fácil entrar en Fort Knox, y eso que se libró de las radiaciones en los USA. Muy mal asunto.

¿Agente patógeno? ¿Ahora llamaban a Dizzy de esa manera? Definitivamente se estaban pasando de rosca. Pero iba a sacarles de allí costase lo que costase. Nunca le había gustado dejar las cosas a mitad. 

-¿Podrías elaborar un plan de rescate?

-Si contáis con un par de helicópteros, planos detallados, alguien infiltrado y quizás un mínimo de quinientos marines equipados como Dios manda, quizás idease algo poco suicida. Yo reparo cosas, no hago milagros. No tienes ninguna posibilidad, Ky, sinceramente.

-Con un horario de guardias y un plano de los conductos de aire me basta. 

-Estás loco. Completamente loco. Conseguirás que te maten por nada. Pero si te empeñas, aquí tienes. Fue un placer conocerte, Ky. Avisa donde quieres que te entierren. 

Le tendió un disco con todo lo que deseaba. Ky supuso que se había imaginado que lo intentarían de todas maneras. Aquel Anji estaba resultando alguien bastante listo. Era una pena que no lo hubiese conocido antes. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta de manera pausada. Seis toques con algo que parecía un bastón de madera, según sonaba. Millia se puso de pie en el acto y habló rápidamente:

-Jam, ¿tienes algún medio de transporte? Nos han descubierto, vámonos antes de que haya alguna desgracia. 

-Yo os llevaré atrás. ¿Lo has deducido por el toque en la puerta?

-Sólo hay un hombre en la Tierra que llame de esa manera. ¡¡Vamos, Ky, CORRE!!

Volvieron a llamar con idéntico ritmo. Al minuto, la puerta estalló. No se abrió de un portazo, literalmente saltó hecha astillas. El que llamaba era un hombre alto y desgarbado, con un traje blanco y negro. Su cara estaba cubierta con una lacia melena de pelo albino. Se apoyaba en un largo bastón a juego con el traje. Anji se quedó atrás, con la esperanza de poder entretener un poco al persecutor. Se alegró de que hubiesen salido pitando. El desconocido habló de manera pausada, con un ligero acento inglés. 

-Estoy buscando a la traidora Millia Rage. Entrégamela o atente a las consecuencias. 

-Tienes muy poca educación, amigo, Cuando alguien entra en casa ajena lo menos es presentarse y dar las buenas noches, no reventar la puerta. Millia hace rato que se largó, así que vete y no vuelvas.

-Resultas bastante arrogante dada tu situación. Disculpa por la puerta, aunque debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones. Dime donde está Millia de inmediato o tendré que ponerme serio…

-Yo soy el arrogante, pero tú eres el que va exigiendo. Yo soy el que debería darte explicaciones pero tú estás en casa ajena. Definitivamente esos no son buenos modales. Salgamos, tendré que enseñarte a comportarte de manera acorde a las circunstancias.

Y sin decir más Anji se encaminó hacia la puerta, dándo la espalda a Venom. Aquello le enfureció, y lanzó un golpe directo a la cara del joven con su stick. Anji lo paró limpiamente con su mano derecha, sin apenas girarse. 

-No seas impaciente además de maleducado. Ya te has cargado la puerta, salgamos y peleemos afuera. No quiero que el bar quede dañado.

Finalmente, el extraño accedió y salieron a la calle. Estaba empezando a amanecer y una ligera niebla se percibía en el ambiente. En la acera se podía ver la humedad proveniente del puerto. Anji se limitó a sacarse la camisa, apretarse un poco los zapatos y sacar un par de abanicos. Mientras tanto, Venom repasó una vez más su stick de billar, comprobando que estaba en perfecto estado. 

-Cuando desees, extranjero. 

-Lucha con toda tu habilidad, con toda tu alma. Quizás así consigas que el combate se prolongue más de un minuto. 

Venom se lanzó hacia delante golpeando a fondo con su stick, en un rápido movimiento, esperando coger desprevenido a su rival. Pero Anji no era novato en estas lides, se limitó a esquivar moviendose hacia la derecha, y amagó un golpe de codo con la intención de estudiar al contrario. Tenía dos intenciones en este combate: prever todos los movimientos de su enigmático contrincante, y ganar tiempo para que sus amigos puediesen poner un par de millas de distancia entre aquél tipo y ellos. Pero según veía, la velocidad de Venom no iba a darle muchas oportunidades. Tuvo que contraatacar con una serie corta de dos golpes directos de puño y una patada circular, que su oponente paró sin ningún esfuerzo. La expresión de Venom era impenetrable, pero Anji juraría que estaba emitiendo risitas. Sí, aquel iba a resultar un trago de lo más correoso. 

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer chaval? Me estás decepcionando enormemente. Te daré otra oportunidad, pero será la última…

Esta vez Venom no se andó con miramientos. Empezó a girar su stick en golpes circulares abarcando todos los espacios posibles con tal fuerza que Anji no podía pararlos, sino limitarse a esquivarlos. A la tercera tanda notó que empezaba a cansarse, y se estaba quedando sin espacio donde maniobrar. Un par de metros más y se daría de espaldas con un muro. Bueno, era hora de empezar a repartir tortas. Ya que no podía escapar ni hacia delante, ni hacia los lados, ni hacia atrás, tendría que improvisar. Cuando vió que Venom recogía su palo para iniciar su demoledora serie de nuevo, Anji cogió fuerzas y saltó hacia arriba, esquivando el sigiente giro. A continuación cayó sobre Venom con los pies por delante, propinando una elegante patada con ambas piernas en el pecho del asesino. Venom notó el impacto, pero ni cayó al suelo ni retrocedió, sino que levantó su stick en vertical para golpear a Anji de abajo arriba. Ante esta maniobra, el joven volvió a saltar, esta vez más alto, y lanzó los abanicos que portaba en la mano, más los que ocultaba en los pliegues de su amplio pantalón. Aquellos abanicos no erar normales, sino que estaban especialmente modificados por Anji con un filo de polialuminio capaz de cortar una plancha de madera de 50 cm de ancho como si fuese mantequilla. Esperaba que aquello detuviese definitivamente a aquel psicópata. Por eso se quedó tan sorprendido. 

Donde un instante antes estaba Venom, ahora ya no había nada. Nadie. Había desaparecido, esfumado en el aire como humo. Medio segundo después Anji averiguó dónde se había metido, al notar el brutal impacto de un objeto contundente en sus costillas izquierdas. El asesino había saltado a la vez que él y se había situado en su angulo muerto de visión. Él había picado como un pardillo. Mal asunto. 

Cayó al suelo golpeándose el hombro con la calzada. Aquello dolió, y mucho. Anji tuvo que apretar los dientes y tragarse su orgullo, a sabiendas de que si se permitía un parpadeo de debilidad estaba muerto. Distinguió la blanquinegra figura aterrizar a un par de pasos de su situación, y la vió levantar de nuevo el mortífero stick de billar. Anji volvió a saltar, esta vez mucho más alto, y de nuevo el asesino volvió a desaparecer de su campo de visión. Oyó una voz por un costado, retándole…

-¿Otra vez intentas lo mismo, chaval? Esta vez te daré el golpe de gracia…

-¿De veras me crees tan estúpido? ¡¡¡No importa donde te metas, acabaré contigo!!!

Venom tiró su stick a fondo directo a la cabeza de Anji. Si le llegaba a tocar, le arrancaría la cabeza, tal era la fuerza con la que se movía. Anji juntó sus manos, se concentró y empezó a generar una gran bola de energía de color azul en torno a ellas. La bola aumentó rápidamente de tamaño, llegando a rodearle entero. Sin poderlo evitar por el impulso del golpe, Venom chocó contra el borde de la esfera energética, saliendo despedido contra el suelo a gran velocidad. Anji cayó al suelo también, completamente desfallecido por el excesivo uso de la energía Ki que había realizado. Si Venom podía levantarse después de aquel golpe, él mismo no podría ni mover una ceja para detenerle. 

Pero se levantó. Aquel asesino parecía ser inmune a todo daño. Solo parecía afectado por la ligera quemadura en partes de su atavío. Se acercó a él pausadamente y dejó caer el bastón. Anji esta vez no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Venom le había atravesado el muslo derecho con la punta del stick, dejándolo clavado al suelo como una mariposa en la colección de algún loco. Mentalmente deseó que no le hubiese rajado ninguna arteria importante. 

-Bien, chico, espero que ahora estés dispuesto a hablar, dado que no vas a ir a ningún sitio. Ese golpe de antes ha sido realmente hábil. Hacia más de un lustro que nadie me duraba más de minuto y medio. Te felicito. Y ahora dime donde está la traidora Millia Rage o traeré aquí a tu novia y la haré pedazos delante tuyo.

-Se fueron con un 4x4 que guardábamos en el garaje trasero dos minutos antes de que aparecieses tú. No estoy seguro de adónde iban, pero creo que hacia el Oeste, muy lejos. Yo solo intentaba ganar un poco de tiempo para mis amigos. Ni siquiera me gusta pelear.

-Sabias palabras. En condiciones normales serían las últimas, pero me has proporcionado un buen calentamiento para el duelo con Millia. Seré generoso y te dejaré sólo esa cicatriz de recuerdo. Si me das la dirección concreta hasta dejaré en paz a esa preciosidad que cree que no la he visto dirigirse a mis espaldas en busca de un arma.

-A Korea. No me preguntes más, no me dieron más detalles. Apenas estuvieron diez minutos. 

-Muy bien. Cumpliré mi palabra y me iré. Mi rencilla es con Rage, no con vosotros, aficionados. La próxima vez que os crucéis con LaSombra, permaneced al margen.

-Eran cosas de honor. Siempre lo he tenido en estima, algo que tú no pareces valorar mucho, asesino.

-Mi honor es mi vida. Y si ambos seguís viviendo, es gracias a esa máxima. Cúrate, Anji Mito. Quizás llegues a algo en esta vida…

De un tirón desincrustó el stick del pavimento, acompañado de un chorro de sangre procediente de la pierna de Anji. Se limitó a volverse y recoger algo de su maletín. Con una gamuza limpió casi amorosamente la punta manchada de hemoglobina y sin mirar atrás abrió uno de los coches y se marchó del lugar. Anji improvisó un torniquete con un pedazo de tela que arrancó de su traje. 

-Ky, Millia, dondequiera que vayáis, por amor de Dios, cubríos las espaldas…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor:

Esto está empezando a retrasarse demasiado. Antes redactaba un episodio al día y ahora casi me cuesta semana y media, pero prometo enmendarme. Trataré de escribir el siguiente episodio antes de desaparecer cuantos más días mejor a sacar perras para el Salón del Manga de Barcelona. Sol, Baiken y Chipp aparecerán de nuevo, y esta vez las hostias van a ser menudas. Por cierto, que las escenas de artes marciales me están costando cojón y medio de narrarlas adecuadamente, porque es muy difícil poner en palabras las basteces que hago en el juego, especialmente hoy en día que en Madrid me quedan 3 rivales decentes. Para los no espabilados, el golpe de la esfera de Anji es el bien conocido golpe de 214+P en salto, el Blue Illusion. De Venom retrato el Teleport y el Mad Straggle, entre algunos. Weno, me piro a papear. 

KimKapwham, 10-9-2001 


	14. Capítulo 13: Wolf and Raven

****

Capítulo 13: Wolf and Raven.

-A buen sitio me has llevado esta vez, Badguy. Un cubo de cemento perdido en mitad de la nada. ¿Alguna razón de peso para ello?

Baiken estaba otra vez de mal humor, y Sol lo comprendía. Llevaban cuatro días de viaje sin apenas parar para repostar y comprar comida. Se habían ido turnando para conducir y dormir, con lo que el stress acumulado tenía que saltar por algún poro. Bueno, él tampoco estaba como las rosas, así que un poco de acción no le vendría mal. Según el disco de Anji, aquella había sido la última localización donde estaba retenido el Gear capturado que andaban buscando. Las últimas noticias de su amigo habían sido bastante desesperanzadoras. Por ayudar a un Caballero Cruzado había sufrido una paliza considerable y debería guardar cama durante un par de meses. Sus heridas eran graves. Mentalmente, Sol se juró arreglar las cuentas con el tipo que lo había dejado postrado en una cama. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Como la fortaleza que tenía delante de sus ojos. 

Casi todas las bases que Zepp tenía desperdigadas por el mundo tenían una estructura parecida. Cuadradas, feas y grises. Alambradas, minas y cámaras por todos lados. Montones de material caro para compensar la falta de efectivos humanos competentes. Eso lo hacía más fácil para infiltrarse. Aquello iba a ser gracioso. Tanto dinero gastado en capturar a un Gear al que iban a liberar un harapiento y una tuerta. Sí, definitivamente merecía un pitillo la ocasión. Lo encendió con deleite.

-¿Y bien?¿Algún plan para entrar?

-Tengo uno que me funciona desde hace muchos años, y estoy pensando en ponerlo en práctica. 

-¿Cuál es?

-Entrar caminando por la puerta principal. Es infalible.

-Si me quedaba alguna duda sobre tu estabilidad mental, me la acabas de resolver. ¿Pretendes entrar a saco, arramblar con todos los soldados y que nadie te detenga? 

-¿Por qué no? Es un plan tan sumamente estúpido que nadie tiene sistemas de defensa eficaces contra ello. Algún día te contaré lo bien que me funcionó en el Canal de La Mancha.

Y efectivamente, lo estaba dando. El guardia de la entrada nunca supo lo que le golpeó, y su compañero sólo alcanzó a ver una sombra blanquirroja antes de caer inconsciente. Por lo menos tuvo el cuidado de librarse de ellos después de la comprobación que se hacía cada media hora por radio. Eso les daba venticinco minutos para entrar, husmear, conseguir lo que querían y largarse sin armar demasiado alboroto. Si lo armaban… bueno, la cosa se pondría bastante más peliaguda. Según su intuición, Sol creía que los prisioneros, los laboratorios biológicos y en general la zona de alta seguridad estarían bajo tierra. Era lo lógico, y además ya lo había visto en otras bases durante sus viajes y correrías. Menos mal que había tenido un buen pálpito y era cierto. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar al famoso gear fugitivo entre el maremágnum de celdas. 

Sol levantó al incauto guardia que yacía en una esquina y trató de preguntarle cuál era la celda correcta, pero parece que le había atizado demasiado fuerte y tardaría en despertar. 

-Badguy, te estás luciendo por momentos. Ahora pretenderás que nos pongamos a buscar a ese Gear entre todo este complejo ¿no?

.Eh, idiotas. ¿Andáis buscando al Gear que tenían aquí? Llegáis tarde, tres días para ser exactos…

La voz provenía de una de las celdas más al fondo. Baiken distinguió un par de lastimosos brazos saliendo de entre los barrotes. Supuso que tendrían que hablar con el inquilino para sacarle información, así que Sol de dirigió hacia el habitáculo. 

El tipo que había dentro era el hombre más delgado que Sol había visto en muchos años. Apenas tenía carne sobre los huesos, pero los músculos se le marcaban como tensas cuerdas bajo la tirante piel. Tenía un aspecto horrible, quizás por la falta de sueño que parecía arrastrar, o quizás por las marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Debían haber estado interrogándole duramente. No llevaba puesto mas que un raído pantalón gris de chándal, bastante roto. No debía pasar de los venticinco, aunque aparentaba más dada su penosa condición. Pero sus ojos llameaban de furia. Sol decidió ir con cuidado, porque aquel tipo parecía capaz de escurrirse entre los barrotes como una anguila. 

-Y bien, chico. ¿Algo que decir?

-Sacadme de aquí y puede que os diga algo. Una buena operación la vuestra para colaros aquí dentro. No muy sutil, pero efectiva.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que sacarte? No estamos para cargar con heridos, ni venimos buscándote. 

-Porque yo sé donde está el Gear que buscáis. ¿Por qué creéis que me tiene aquí preso? ¿por mi cara bonita? Yo era el protector de ella, se crió conmigo. Ahora que la tienen, soy prescindible. Si me ayudáis a liberarla y me prometéis no hacerle daño, podréis hablar con ella. 

Esta vez Baiken habló. Su voz fue firme, pero Sol pudo notar el leve matiz de sorpresa que apreció en su rostro. Aquel tipo hablaba del Gear como si fuese un humano. Demonios, hablaba como si se tratase de un familiar directo. 

-Espera un poco, chaval. ¿Ella? ¿me estás diciendo que pretendes proteger a un bicho salido del infierno porque te has encaprichado con él? Si queremos encontrarlo es para sacarle información y luego enviarle de vuelta allá donde lo creasen. 

-No tienes ni idea de nada, estúpida. Dizzy no es un gear puro. Es medio humana. No ha hecho jamás daño a nadie. Y ya tuvieron su oportunidad de hablar con ella para comprobarlo. Les dio igual. Así que tenéis dos opciones. O me sacáis de aquí y apechugáis con el trato, o yo me quedo y os resta buscar en cerca de cinco mil bases distintas por todo el mundo. Vosotros mismos.

El tipo era terco, desde luego. Pero sabía muchas cosas que les interesaban. Y no había tiempo para debates, porque la alarma empezó a sonar cuando el preso dejó de hablar. Algún guardia tenía que haber despertado y dado la voz de alerta. Ya no tenía el punch de antes, no señor. En fin, uno más tampoco iba a ser tanta molestia, ya tendrían tiempo de renegociar el contrato más tarde. 

Sol se acercó a la pesada puerta de poliacero y la agarró con una mano por los barrotes. A la tercera sacudida, las bisagras estaban arrancadas, y tiró la puerta desdeñosamente a un lado. Si el tipo se había sorprendido, no lo aparentó. Baiken le miró desdeñosamente. 

-Los controles de apertura estaban a la derecha, a unos treinta centímetros del picaporte. ¿Era necesaria la exibición?

-Sí, las computadoras y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tenemos una relación de odio-odio. Y tú, chico, ¿tienes nombre?

-Chip Zanuff. Que no se te olvide. Detesto que me llamen chico.

-Encantado, chaval. Sol Badguy y Baiken. Yo soy el guapo.

Chipp abrió un armario en la recepción y buscó algo de ropa y su arma, mientras miraba a Baiken. Le extrañaba que alguien como ella fuese la acompañante de aquel voceras. 

-¿Es siempre así de idiota?

-Me temo que sí. Más vale que te acostumbres, por mucho que te cueste. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia. 

Chipp acabó de vestirse con una sencilla cazadora negra sin mangas y unas protecciones para los antebrazos. Lentamente, abrió un portaplanos que había en el montón y extrajo de él una cuchilla de terrorífico aspecto. Medía casi noventa centímetros, y tenía aspecto de cortar como una navaja de afeitar. Mediante una pinza la colocó pegada a su antebrazo de manera que el filo quedaba hacia fuera y la punta miraba hacia el hombro. No era la primera vez que Sol veía esa configuración de combate. 

-¿Estilo Kadaimachi?¿o es Ninjitsu tradicional? 

-Zantetsuryu. Ahora, salgamos de aquí de una vez. Llevamos dos días de desventaja.

La salida no trajo demasiados problemas. Algún pelotón de incautos soldados con más miedo en el cuerpo que valor y alguna trampa laser, nada que Chipp no supiese esquivar ni Sol aplastar. A Baiken no le interesaban esas naderías. Su lucha era contra los gears. Los humanos no le aportaban nada.

Pero la aparición que se cruzó en su camino antes de llegar a la compuerta principal sí era algo de peso. Más que de peso, de auténtico tonelaje. Todos habían visto en alguna ocasión soldados esclavos de Zepp, pero aquel se salía de la norma. Casi tres metros de puro músculo inflado de esteroides y coraza en el que apenas podía apreciarse la cabeza. Sus brazos eran grandes como dos apisonadoras, y con una fuerza superior. Chipp lo reconoció al instante. Era el soldado que había derrotado a Ky y trasladado a Dizzy y a él mismo a aquella prisión. Bueno, la disputa iba a ser encarnizada. 

-Sol, déjamelo a mí. Lo conozco.

-Por mi propia experiencia, reconozco que los asuntos personales deben dejarse al margen de los negocios. Pero esto no es un negocio, sino una pelea, así que te dejo. Pero no te duermas, que me he quedado sin tabaco. 

-Muy bien. Seré rápido. 

Chipp sonreía extrañamente. Parecía que aquello se estaba tornando algo _muy_ personal. Sol se echó contra una pared e instintivamente echó mano al paquete de cigarrillos, sin darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaban. Más le vale que aquello fuese rápido, o tendría que intervenir. Aunque siempre podía buscar las cocinas de la base. En la cantina seguramente tendrían algo…

De improviso, Chipp avanzó corriendo hacia su rival. El enorme bruto cyborg lanzó ambos brazos hacia delante, pero Chipp sabía ya como contrarrestar ese golpe. Agachó la cabeza, se deslizó bajo ellos y se colocó a distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeando sin cesar en torso con una rápida sucesión de puños y patadas. El gigante no pareció darse cuenta de sus golpes, y de un brutal revés con su brazo izquierdo lo arrojó volando contra la pared más cercana. 

-Eh, chaval, ¿necesitas ayuda?. Ese gordo parece más de lo que puedas manejar…

-Si te pones en medio, Sol, recibirás tu también. Esto sólo ha sido la primera sangre.

Y volvió al lanzarse de nuevo al combate, con una velocidad como pocas había visto nunca. Esquivó los torpes pero contundentes golpes del cyborg con ligereza, y descargó una larga serie de puños y patadas a lo largo de su brazo izquerdo y derecho, terminado con un puño ascendente en salto hacia la acorazada cabeza. Una vez más, el soldado esclavo recibió los golpes sin inmutarse, y con otro derechazo lo mandó volando de nuevo hacia la pared. 

Pero esta vez Chipp no se estrelló de cabeza contra el cemento, lo que le hubiese matado. Giró sobre sí mismo y tomó impulso con ambas piernas en la pared, lanzándose de nuevo vertiginosamente hacia su rival con la cuchilla de su brazo extendida. La figura era borrosa de tal velocidad que llevaba. El cyborg intentó rematarle con un nuevo golpe, pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover ya sus reforzados brazos. Chipp le golpeó como un cohete en pleno pecho, derribando al soldado de espaldas. Pero no se detuvo ahí. El impulso había sido tan grande que le acercó a la otra pared, y repitió de nuevo la secuencia, tomando empuje y volviendo de nuevo hacia su adversario que todavía estaba en el aire. Le traspasó de nuevo tajando con la cuchilla otra vez en el acorazado pectoral, resquebrajándose por el impacto. Aquella maniobra había hecho perder bastante velocidad a Chipp, así que se dejo caer en el suelo y volvió a saltar, esta vez verticalmente para alcanzar a su dañado rival. 

Chipp se sentía confiado en sus posibilidades, así que superó en altura al cyborg y se dispuso a rematarlo en el aire. De improviso, el soldado recuperó el control de sus brazos, y asió a Chipp con ellos, planeando caer sobre él y aplastarle con su masa corporal. Aquello empeoraba a ojos vista, y el ninja sintió que su vista empezaba a nublarse por la fuerza centrífuga que estaba aguantando. Logró escurrir del abrazo mortal de su oponente, y aprovechar su fuerza para que provocase su fin. Consiguió situarse encima del cyborg mientras caían a una velocidad vertiginosa, y situó su cuchilla justo encima de la grieta en la coraza del cuello que había logrado en su anterior pasada. 

Al tocar ambos el suelo con gran estrépito, la hoja de acero se introdujo casi por completo en el cuello del pesado cyborg, que no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Todo había terminado. 

-Esa ha sido por Ky-musitó en voz baja. El combate lo había dejado agotado. 

-Eh, chaval, no ha estado mal, reconoce que has tenido la potra del siglo. Te has aprovechado muy bien de que le pesaban los brazos a esa masa grasa…

Baiken miró a Sol con furia. Estaba ya bastante harta de la situación, y aquel giro de acontecimientos le obligaba a permanecer junto a aquel descarado un tiempo indefinido. 

-Realmente eres idiota, BadGuy. No le pesaban los brazos. Chipp ha golpeado a propósito los nervios cableados de cada extremidad para inutilizarlos temporalmente. Fue una maniobra muy hábil y precisa. Tú no habrías sido capaz de realizarla. 

-Yo no lo habría necesitado. En fin, larguémonos de aquí. Este lugar me aburre penosamente…

Salieron de la invadida estación a paso ligero mientras un par de fuegos se declaraban por doquier. Eso les entretendría un buen rato, el suficiente para poner una prudencial distancia de por medio. Desgraciadamente, no se habían acabado las sorpresas esa mañana. Junto a su coche acababa de detenerse otro. Abrióse la puerta y Sol reconoció una cara que no había visto en mucho tiempo, desde hacía ya casi tres años. Un rostro aniñado y rubio, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa. En escasos segundos, la sorpresa se transformó en cólera. Cerró la puerta, le agarró por la cazadora y lo tiró al suelo, poniéndole la punta de la larga espada que portaba en el cuello. Sol no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica. 

-Kyske, muchacho ¿cómo van las cosas por la Orden? Oye, ¿no tendrás un pitillo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Este es el último episodio que escribo hasta dentro de al menos dos semanas, así que espero que os guste para matar el rato. La pelea contra Potemkin no me ha quedado del todo mal, ya empiezan a gustarme más como quedan, incluyendo hasta supers. Y una cosita más: me gustaría agradecer desde aquí a toda la gente que me está apoyando y ayudando en la finalización de esta chorrada, incluyendo a Renge_Nara (edición salvaje), Spike (apoyo moral), Neko Yasha (ayuda sobre fanfics), Clarens (mala hostia), Jaeger (mucha más mala hostia) y toda la peña. A vosotros, gracias. 

Kim Kapwham, 2001-09-14. 


	15. Capítulo 14: Join me in Death

Capítulo 14: Join me in Death.

****

Ky Kyske estaba furioso. Más que furioso, al borde de estallar de rabia. Tales arrebatos eran sumamente extraños en su persona, tan calmada y reflexiva. Por eso su comportamiento resultaba sumamente extraño hasta para él mismo. Había agarrado a un desconocido por el cuello y estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza. Le daba igual los kilómetros que había recorrido hasta aquella base perdida en Korea, los dolores que todavía recorrían su cuerpo o que su amigo Chipp le estuviese sujetando mientras le gritaba algo que él no quería oír. Había visto a aquel tipo solamente una vez en su vida. Y casi había arruinado su carrera, su prestigio y su capacidad de razonamiento. Solamente la mano firme de Millia le impidió que hiciese lo obvio, es decir, acabar con aquel miserable que sonreía estúpidamente como si no estuviese a punto de morir. 

-Por Dios, Ky ¿se puede saber que cojones estás intentando hacer? ¿Conoces a este tipo? ¡¡¡Pero te quieres calmar y empezar a pensar con la cabeza!!! ¡¡Baja el arma!!

-Tranquila, Millia. No voy a cargármelo. Solamente voy a cortarle las manos u puede que una pierna o las dos. Lo necesito vivo para limpiar mi nombre en la Orden. 

Sol seguía sin dejar de sonreir. Poner de los nervios a aquel niñato iba a ser aún más divertido que a Jhonny. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, iba a ser mejor aún que Anji. Era temperamental, joven, aparentemente tímido y con mujeres a su alrededor. Sol se lo iba a pasar pipa a costa de él. 

-Vaya, nene, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Has crecido en estatura, pero veo en madurez no tanto. ¿Todavía llevas ese cacharro lanzachispas demasiado grande para tí?. Por lo menos has mejorado en gustos femeninos...

Chipp tuvo que poner a prueba sus resentidos músculos para contener a Ky de nuevo. El combate que había librado minutos antes con un soldado esclavo de Zepp le había dejado hecho polvo, no tanto por los golpes recibidos como por la penosa forma física en la que se encontraba. Y aquel idiota de Sol seguía provocando a Ky sin importarle que su vida estuviese pendiendo de un hilo. Chipp sabía que era muy difícil enfadar a su amigo, pero que en combate era todo un maestro de indudable habilidad. Una semana antes, Ky había acabado con dos soldados esclavos similares al suyo, en la mitad de tiempo y sin recibir ni un roce. Únicamente había perdido el enfrentamiento con el tercero por un ataque a traición. Por eso se preguntaba qué demonios le había hecho aquel deslenguado para cabrearle tanto. Estaba realmente fuera de sí...

-Vosotros dos, escuchad: me alegro de corazón que ya os conozcáis, pero estamos a menos de un kilómetro de la base militar de la que me acabo de escapar, así que ¿os importaría dejarlo para más tarde? 

Ky volvió la cabeza, sin separar un centímetro la punta de su espada del cuello de Sol. No pensaba dejarle escapar por las buenas. 

-Ni hablar. Este malnacido se escaparía como lleva haciendo tres años. Vamos a solucionar esto aquí y ahora...

-Mira, nene, comprendo que todavía estés cabreado por lo del Canal de La Mancha, pero si sigues con esa excitación te va a reventar una vena en el cerebro, así que baja este juguete y larguémonos. Luego tendrás tu pelea, palabra. Especialmente si no encuentro tabaco antes. Además, no querrás que ese bombón que va contigo te vea morder el polvo ¿verdad?

Los demás apenas habían notado la presencia de Millia en el desorden del incidente. Era todo un halago para sus habilidades el que en medio de una situación de tensión nadie la percibiese. Pero aquel tipo se había dado cuenta. Más tarde tendría que cruzar algunas palabras con él. Si es que sobrevivían al día, claro estaba.

-Ky, baja el arma. Tendrás tu pelea más tarde, cuando se explique todo. Pero ahora reconoce que ya tenemos lo que venías a buscar, es decir, a tu amigo. Y parece que lo han soltado ellos. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos manden un par de patrullas de helicópteros.

-Chipp, ¿y Dizzy? ¿La han...?

-No, tranquilo. Al menos por ahora. La trasladaron a otro lugar más especializado. Me han sacado de allí, y puede que los necesitemos para rescatar a Dizzy. Me apunto a la moción, salgamos por piernas.

-De acuerdo. Millia, conduce tú el coche. Chipp, ve con ella. Yo no pienso separarme ni un instante de este desgraciado. Tu conducirás, y si tú o tu amiga hacéis algún movimiento sospechoso, os rebano el cuello. ¿Está todo claro?

A los cinco minutos, ambos coches se dirigían hacia el norte. Resultaba curioso el contraste entre ambos vehículos. El conducido por Millia era un todoterreno de diseño militar con apariencia muy resistente y tracción a las cuatro ruedas. El conducido por Sol era una vieja carraca con piezas de varios vehículos con un parachoques que se sostenía gracias a una cadena oxidada. Para redondear el conjunto, uno de los pilotos conducía con una larga espada al cuello. Sol no creía que fuese ningún inconveniente. Le había resultado más incómodo la Katana de Baiken que aquel espadón de color blanquiazul. La espada japonesa estaba mucho más afilada. Claro que aquel arma no brillaba de energía eléctrica por su hoja. 

-Bueno, Badguy. ¿No tienes nada que explicarme sobre este suceso en el que, como siempre, me has metido sin preguntarme siquiera?

-¿Badguy? ¿ése es tu nombre? Realmente profético. Le explicaré lo que pasó, señorita. El citado Badguy que está al volante tiene una orden de busca y captura vivo o muerto por invasión de propiedad privada, agresión a mano desnuda a miembros del orden público y robo con alevosía de material de alto riesgo. Cualquiera de ellas está penada con la muerte. Y pocas veces voy a cumplir mis obligaciones con más satisfacción...

-¿Te importa traducírmelo? Jamás he prestado atención a esa jerga de abogados...

Sol se dispuso a contestarle. Ya estaba mucho más calmado. Había descubierto que bajo un montón de papeles en la guantera el viejo Johnny tenía su reserva secreta de cigarrillos. Ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de uno de ellos. Sonrió para si mismo. Johnny debía estar acordándose de todos sus muertos cuando se enterase de que le había dado el coche equivocado. 

-Yo te lo traduzco, cariño. Simplemente abordé un transporte de la Orden Cruzada en el Canal de La Macha, tiré al mar algunos principiantes demasiado seguros de sí mismos y me llevé un maletín. ¿Por eso me vas a condenar? Si ni siquiera me cargué a nadie...

-Si vuelves a llamarme cariño, seré yo misma quien te mate. Diría que lo realmente importante estaba en el maletín. ¿Se puede saber que diablos era?

-Estás sentada enfrente de ello, cariño.

Baiken se dió cuenta que hablaba de la insólita espada de Sol, la llamada HellSlayer. Nunca le había parecido algo excesivamente poderoso, quizás porque su propietario la usaba escasas veces. Sol parecía confiar mucho más en sus propios puños que en aquel artefacto de extraño diseño. No terminaba en punta, sino que poseía una hoja ancha y rectangular, con una larga protección roja de acero antiguo a lo largo del filo posterior. La empuñadura era cuadrada y de idéntico color rojo. Y para finalizar, la empuñadura parecía algo pegado en el último momento, alargada y semejante al mango de una pistola. Se asemejaba más a un palo de críquet que a un arma blanca. ¿Ése armatoste era el culpable de todo aquel berenjenal? Baiken no acababa de creérselo. 

-Eso que mira con desconfianza, señorita, es una de las espadas más poderosas de la Orden Cruzada. Se me confió la tarea de llevarla a Londres para que fuese desmantelada, dado su incomprensible poder. Su pérdida me ha supuesto ser degradado, humillado ante mis compañeros e innumerables dolores de cabeza con mis superiores. Situación que pienso arreglar en breve, por supuesto. 

-En resumen, que te echaron la bronca y estás resentido. Deberías habermelo dicho, nene. La habría devuelto y robado de nuevo a otro pardillo menos rencoroso dentro de la Orden. Seguro que como buen calzonazos me llevas buscando desde aquel día.

-Hablas mucho y con muy poco respeto para la situación en la que te encuentras. ¿No crees, Badguy?

-Mira, muchacho, yo sólo conozco dos idiomas: normal y con tacos. Así que si quieres llevar mi fugitivo culo a París más vale que te vayas acostumbrando. Eso contando con que me deje. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Encontrar a ese Gear que a todo el mundo parece caeros tan bien, hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre un amigo común, intentar ligar con Baiken y quizás salvar el mundo. ¿Te parece demasiado para tu paciencia?

Baiken alzó una ceja al oírse en la conversación, especialmente en un contexto tan extraño para ella. 

-Haré como que no te he oído, Badguy. Si no, mañana podrías levantarte con alguna pieza de menos.

-Háblame más sobre Dizzy. ¿Qué se supone que sabe para que te tenga tan intrigado?

-Ese gear, o Dizzy como a tí te gusta llamarle, es un híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad gear. Tengo mis sospechas de que es un engendro nacido de una humana y del propio Justice, el Gear que armó la gorda hace cien años. Todos los gears tienen una memoria genética colectiva. Cuando uno nace, sabe todo lo que ha aprendido el anterior y el anterior hasta los primeros días de su especie. Teniendo en cuenta que proviene directamente del primer Gear operativo, seguramente sepa donde se encuetra Kotetsu. Y cuando lo encuentre, arreglaré ciertos asuntillos pendientes entre él y yo.

-¿Kotetsu? ¿El traidor a la raza humana? Debe llevar muerto más de un siglo. Estás en un callejón sin salida y tus mentiras no van a salvar tu apestoso cuello...

-Si llevase muerto un siglo ¿por qué tu Orden esconde tan celosamente el emplazamiento de la pared dimensional que encierra a Justice? ¿Por temor a que otros gears lo liberen? Sin liderazgo, esos bichos son completamente estúpidos. Estáis cagados de miedo porque buscan a Kotetsu y no lo encuentran. Parece mentira que yo sepa más cosas internas de la Orden que un acólito.

-No me creo ni una palabra. No obstante, tu inventiva es estupenda. Quizás cuando me retire use este cuento para hacerme escritor y forrarme.

-¿Ah, sí? Vale. Entonces dime, privilegiado y espabilado Caballero Cruzado. ¿Como es que detrás tuya tienes sentada a una semi-gear y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? 

Ky tragó saliva. Aquello era un inesperado giro en los acontecimientos. Sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia atrás buscando las pupilas de la mujer sentada en el asiento trasero. En cuanto volvió la cabeza, Sol agarró la punta de la espada que le amenazaba y tiró de ella, arrebantándosela de las manos. Sin miramientos, la lanzó encima del coche, dejándola sujeta en la vetusta rejilla porta-equipajes del techo del vehículo. Ky se sentía como un estúpido al haber caído en una trampa tan simple. 

-Estarás de acuerdo, cariño, en que mi teoría sobre los planes idiotas dá resultado una vez más. Ahora, ya que somos tan amigos y no hay armas de por medio que coaccionen nuestra lengua, ¿vas a unirte a nosotros o volverás a París a contar como me he escapado otra vez?". 

-Badguy, si vuelves a repetir ese término refiríendote a mi persona, vas a conseguir una fulminante voz de soprano en menos de un minuto. Hablo en serio.

Sol no pudo evitar otra de sus sonrisas. Le costaba más, pero tampoco estaba mal sacar de sus casillas a Baiken. Por lo menos hacía que fuese algo más comunicativa. En condiciones normales, si se ponía un vaso de agua al lado de Baiken, era el vaso el que parecía rebosante de actividad vital. Sol agradeció mentalmente que su otro colega japonés tuviese mejor talante. Hizo señales al otro vehículo para que se parasen en un cruce cercano. No se le escapó la cara divertida de la chica rubia que conducía al distinguir a StormSlayer en una posición tan poco honrosa para su propietario. 

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo se encontraba detenido en un claro, con los coches escondidos tras un montón de árboles caídos. Sol echó una ojeada al conjunto, para sopesar ánimos. Ky estaba junto a su acompañante, sin dejar de mirarle y con una expresión de tensión extrema en sus ojos. La chica llamada Millia no se perdía detalle de los alrededores, como si estuviese esperando un ataque inminente, pero era mucho más hábil a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Su mano derecha estaba en el hombro de Ky, tratando de infundirle algo de calma. Chipp se estaba rociando con spray analgésico todo el brazo derecho, mientras mantenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Según sus cálculos, necesitaría una semana como mínimo para recuperarse del todo, y dos meses para recuperar su peso ideal, aunque no creía que tuviesen tanto tiempo. Baiken apretaba los cordajes de la empuñadura de su Katana, ausente a todo. Él mismo se había dejado su espada en el coche, y se estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Hora de los discursitos. 

-Muy bien, gentes, esto es lo que hay. Parece que todos andamos buscando lo mismo, es decir, el dichoso gear con apariencia humana. Para tranquilizar al personal, diré que sólo me interesa hablar con él, nada más. ¿Alguien puede decirme donde lo tienen retenido?

Chipp habló con tono enfadado. Aquel tipo le ponía de los nervios, no podía evitarlo. Simbolizaba todo lo que él aborrecía: los vicios dañinos, el comportamiento irreverente, la falta de respeto y el desprecio al peligro. 

-Se llama Dizzy, y según creo, está en los Urales. No sabía que hubiese una base de Zepp allí, y me conozco la situación de casi cinco mil bases por todo el mundo, incluidas las submarinas y las móviles. Hace tres dias aparecieron un par de tipos con la orden de traslado, y se llevaron el sarcófago. La tienen en hibernación para no tener que despertarla y probar su poder. 

Millia sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Aquello era demasiada coincidencia. 

-¿Estas seguro de que no conoces la existencia de ninguna base de Zepp en los Urales? ¿Absolutamente seguro? 

-Al ciento por ciento, Millia. ¿Qué sucede?

-Describe a los tipos que fueron a recogerla, si es que los vistes. 

-Por supuesto que los vi, pasaron por delante mía y les grité de todo. Uno medía cerca de metro ochenta con pelo rubio largo y aspecto elegante. El otro tenía aspecto afeminado y una tez pálida como pocas he visto. Medía casi dos metros. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol y trajes de oficial. No se quitaron las gafas en ningún momento.

Aquello se complicaba por momentos. Ya no era coincidencia, pero quedaban muchos misterios por resolver. 

-No eran oficiales de Zepp. Pertenecían al clan asesino LaSombra. Al segundo no lo conozco, pero el primero era Zato-One, el cabecilla. El cuartel general de LaSombra está en Los Urales rusos, en unas cuevas de la cordillera. Lo que ignoro son las razones que pueden tener para secuestrar a Dizzy...

Sol tiró el cigarrillo a medio consumir. Hacía diez años que no tiraba un cigarrillo por la mitad. Si sus sospechas daban en el clavo, el asunto era aún más gordo de lo que esperaba...

-Creo que al otro lo conozco. Es Testament, general de los Escuadrones Genocidas de Gears de Justice. La tropa de élite de máxima confianza. Poderoso hasta decir basta. Se suponía que Kliff Andersen se lo había cargado, así que el viejecillo no debía ser tan bueno como cuenta la propaganda. Creo que andan detrás de lo mismo que yo, o quizás algo peor...

-¿Peor? ¿Que puede ser peor que la reaparición del mayor y más malvado genio científico que ha pisado este planeta?

-Sólo una cosa. La resurrección de Justice. Sería una pena otro siglo de guerra.

Las palabras de Sol dejaron un sordo silencio entre los reunidos. Lo que había empezado como una misión de rescate empezaba a tornarse algo de lo que podía depender el futuro de millones de personas. Demasiada responsabilidad para gente como ellos, con sus propios problemas por resolver. Chipp estaba acostumbrado a manejar problemas de escala nacional, pero era un absoluto novato en la guerra contra gears. Los únicos experimentados en el tema Gear eran Sol por sus experiencias y Baiken por su edad. Antes de meterse en algo así todo su entrenamiento le gritaba que sacase el máximo de información posible.

-Espera un momento. De acuerdo, tenemos la hipótesis de que a través de Dizzy se puede liberar a Justice. Pero, ¿qué pinta LaSombra en todo esto? ¿Qué hace un clan asesino apoyando a la causa Gear? Por no hablar de Testament. Jamás se ha oido que un Gear activo se aliase con humanos. LaSombra necesita civilización para continuar existiendo...

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Ky. Llevaba una semana jurando que le faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas que trataba de componer en su mente, y por fin habían aparecido. Habló con firmeza, con un tono que revelaba la seguridad de sus pensamientos. 

-Millia, decías que Zato, tu maestro y líder de LaSombra empezó a comportarse de manera extraña a partir de la pérdida de su vista. Entonces es cuando obtuvo los terribles poderes de los que hablas ¿No?

-En efecto. Sucedería hace cosa de dos años.

-Entonces tu maestro ya no existe. Un gear ha tomado su forma o ha poseído su cuerpo. Solamente los gears son capaces de convocar tales poderes. De ahí el constante acoso al que te tiene sometida. Venom es su mano derecha, pero no tuvo tanta confianza ni había sido personalmente entrenado por el Maestro. Eras la única capaz de notar el cambio en mil matices distintos que sólo podías apreciar tú, la más cercana a su verdadera personalidad humana. Por eso es tan importante tu eliminación. Sin duda se trata de una conspiración para liberar de su encierro a Justice. Que Dios nos ayude.

Sol ahogó una maldición. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, tenía la mano del muerto y encima andaba corto de tiempo. Sus posibles compañeros estaban demacrados y uno de ellos quería matarle. El enemigo estaba bien organizado, era poderoso y jugaba en su terreno. Bueno, era un experto en el póker, especialmente en las jugadas arriesgadas y con altas apuestas. Y siempre jugaba a ganar. 

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, Ky. Se trata de nosotros, nuestras vidas y nuestros intereses. ¿Vamos a huir y buscar refugio o vamos a llevar el combate a sus puertas?. Yo tengo una deuda con los gears y lo tengo claro, pero no sé nada de vosotros ni de vuestras razones para meteros en esto. Os propongo algo: queda mucho camino para los Urales, mínimo dos semanas apretando mucho el coche. Si hago un par de llamadas estaremos allí en dia y medio, quizás dos. Pero tardarán en llegar otras venticuatro horas. Id a meditarlo. Pensad en lo que os estáis metiendo y por qué o quién lo vais a hacer. Mañana a estas horas vendrá un helicóptero a recogerme. Quienes estén aquí y deseen venir conmigo, podrán hacerlo. Pero no quiero arrepentimientos de última hora. Pensadlo bien. Yo mientras voy a ver si consigo dar con ese canalla volador...

Y sin decir más, Sol se volvió hacia el coche y empezó a buscar el aparato de radio que lo mantenía en contacto con la aeronave Ulysses, capitaneada por su amigo Johnny. Ky estaba completamente perplejo. Aquel tipo no podía estar hablando en serio. Tendría que poner las cosas más claras...

-Eh, ¿Badguy?¿Vas a dejarlo así?

-¿Mmm?¿El qué?

-Lo nuestro. Nuestra rencilla. ¿Como piensas solucionarlo?

-Kyske, ya te he dicho que tengo problemas para traducirte la jerga caballeresca, así que no me confundas más de lo que estoy. Intento lograr un medio de transporte directo hacia mi tumba, y como te dije antes, tengo varias prioridades antes que pelearme contigo. Quizás dentro de diez años, cuando tengas el cuerpo completamente formado y aprendas a pelear de veras en vez de tanta esgrima chorra puede que tengas tu combate. Eso contando con que sigamos ambos vivos, lo que sinceramente dudo. Pero hoy no. Ni mañana tampoco. Este tiempo os lo he dado a todos para que reflexionéis. Y a tí te meto en el grupo. Piensa en lo que de veras te interesa. Si estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por quienes te importan. Eso no se enseña en la Orden Cruzada. Se aprende en el día a dia. Me sorprende que Kliff Andersen no te lo dijese nunca. Para ser el único tipo que me ha derrotado en toda mi vida, era un vejete agradable.

-¿Conocíste a Kliff? Pero si murió hace ya casi cinco años y no ejercía de caballero desde hace veinte. No puede ser que te peleases con él teniendo diez años...

Sol esbozó otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, se volvió y retomó de nuevo su búsqueda del irritante aparatejo. Que le diese vueltas estos días. A lo mejor el estirado muchacho no era mala persona. Que estaba falto de guía desde la muerte de Andersen era un hecho comprobado, pero podría llegar lejos. Podría llegar realmente alto. Lástima que las perspectivas de futuro fueran tan negras para todos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

La calma antes de la tempestad, uséase, el fin de semana que estoy pasando en mi pueblo tranquilamente hasta que empiece a romperme la espalda vendimiando. Espero avanzar bastante en este inesperado trámite, así que vienen unos cuantos episodios reflexivos en el que veremos los últimos retazos de cada uno de los caracteres. Incluso me estoy pensando en incluir a Axl, pero la aparición a lo Terminator se me hace muy jodiente. A ver como lo apaño para que no quede demasiado cutre. Esta tarde más, yo me piro a papear que hay gazuza ingente. Por cierto, espero que me disculpéis si notais que el fanfic se va de bares. Estoy dejando el vicio del tabaco y alguna neurona puede que se ponga graciosilla. Ea, supongo que lo comprenderéis, es por una buena causa (la de mis pulmones, no te jiba XD). 

Kim Kapwham 2001-09-150. 


	16. Capítulo 15: Crying

****

Capítulo 15: Crying.

-Ky, ¿estás bien?

No, Ky Kiske no estaba nada bien. De hecho, estaba a ponto de vomitar. Sufría una náusea agarrada a las tripas conjuntada con un dolor de cabeza como pocos había tenido en su vida. Después de la accidentada misión de rescate de su amigo Chipp (y vuelto a ver a su peor pesadilla, el ladrón Sol Badguy); y las últimas revelaciones, Ky Kyske se sentía como si un edificio de cincuenta plantas le hubiese caído encima y alguien estuviese bailando en la terraza. Había caminado unos cien metros en el bosque en el que se encontraban todos los que se habían metido en aquel lío esperando que la búsqueda sobre sus cabezas se relajase un poco. Las posibles acciones policiales que el ejercito de Zepp tomase contra ellos le traían sin cuidado en aquel momento. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado y podría ocurrir, y la presencia de Millia le incomodaba. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba en toda su vida, y tampoco estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. En su estado de ánimo, las cosas podían reventar en cualquier momento. 

Decidió sentarse en la orilla de un río que atravesaba el lugar. Era un paraje impresionante, pero Ky no prestaba atención a ello. Simplemente agradeció que la corriente le cortase el camino y no pudiese vadearlo. Así podría poner en orden todos sus planes de acción. La verdad es que le hacía más falta que respirar, tal era como se encontraba. 

-Millia, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer respecto a todo esto? Ya no es algo relativo a una venganza o un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Ky, el que mi maestro posiblemente ya no sea humano es algo circunstancial. Me he propuesto acabar con LaSombra, y ése es mi objetivo. Yo voy a ir. Soy la única capaz de atravesar todas las trampas y escondrijos que LaSombra tiene en su emplazamiento principal. Una vez allí, me enfrentaré a mis demonios internos y acabaré con Zato. A mí la Humanidad no me interesa lo más mínimo. Si me hubiese interesado, no me habría dedicado al asesinato. Lo único que espero es que al acabar con aquel gear pueda ofrecer paz al alma del hombre que me crió desde niña.

Ky estaba sumido en un mar de dudas sobre qué hacer. Tenía claro que Millia iba a viajar con Sol para dar el golpe de gracia a la organización criminal LaSombra. Pero iba a meterse de lleno en un conflicto de magnitudes desconocidas para él. Ya no se trataba de una escaramuza como las anteriores, podía depender de sus actos la Humanidad entera. 

-¿Y qué crees que debería hacer yo?

-Eso es algo que debes decidir por tí mismo. Yo soy huérfana, y no tengo a nadie que pueda echarme de menos. Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando todo esto termine, si es que sigo viva después de todo. Tu has vivido menos tiempo, eres joven y con toda la vida por delante. Tienes padres, amigos y una carrera. Y creo que la responsabilidad te está desbordando.

¿Desbordando? Hacía rato ya que se había roto la presa entera. Una cosa es que tengas una tarea por delante y otra que arriesgues la vida de quienes te importan. Millia atravesaba sus pensamientos como un hierro al rojo el hielo, pero parecía triste. Nunca se había parado apensar en la tremenda soledad que rodeaba la existencia de la asesina. 

-Opino que estás equivocada en varias cosas, Millia. Aunque no tengas familia, siempre hay algien que se entristecerá si mueres, por fuerza. Hablas como si solamente te quedase una cosa por hacer en la vida. ¿Nunca hiciste planes de futuro para cuando terminase todo?

-La verdad, nunca me paré a pensarlo. Lo veía todo demasiado lejano, como un sueño al que agarrarme para no volverme loca. Supongo que me iría a algun lugar lejano para establecerme, donde nadie me conociese. Siempre me ha gustado la química, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría usarla para salvar vidas en vez de arrebatarlas.

-Yo pienso en ello a menudo. Mis padres tienen una casa rural en Lyon, con unas tierras donde plantamos vides y árboles frutales. Es una zona encantadora, porque está en la zona francesa que no se vió afectada por la radiación nuclear. Mi sueño era establecerme allí con mi familia cuando los gears fuesen exterminados definitivamente y el mundo viviera en paz. Ya sabes, la mujer, los hijos y la pareja de perros. Supongo que es lo típico que piensa toda la gente de mi edad...

-Suena bastante bonito. Tienes suerte, Ky. Tienes un lugar al que perteneces y que puedes llamar hogar. Te envidio...

-No me tengas tanta envidia. A las dos semanas siempre lo he considerado muy aburrido, especialmene cuando era niño. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de qué es lo que me impedía llegar a conseguir ese sueño. 

-¿Cuál es? 

-La conciencia. Esa voz que te hace dar vueltas en la cama cuando te acuestas. Sería un buen final para una vida mediocre. Y no quiero pasar por esta vida recordándome a mí mismo que pude haber hecho algo grande, algo que influyó en las vidas de los demás y lo dejé pasar. Esa es la diferencia. Siempre he admirado a mi maestro Kliff por lo que hizo en las guerras anti-gear, pero él me repetía continuamente que lo más importante no está en los libros de historia, está dentro de nosotros mismos.

-Ky, déjame que te cuente una pequeña historia. ¿Sabes lo que dijo una vez un sabio filósofo a un joven que marchaba a la guerra? Le dijo "No trates de ser un gran héroe. Sé solo un hombre, y que tu conciencia te juzgue". Por esa razón dejé la Hermandad, para vivir mi vida sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien vaya a apuñalarme por la espalda. No debería importarte tanto lo que dirán los demás. Has estado toda tu vida a la sombra de Kliff. Quizás sea hora de que empieces a decidir por tí mismo.

-Eres mucho más profunda de lo que pensaba, Millia. Ves a tarvés de la gente como si fueran un libro abierto. 

-Leo a través de TI como si fueses un libro abierto. No te creas tan complejo. Supongo que no te habrás cruzado con muchas asesinas que dediquen su tiempo libre a leer a Gertrud Stein. 

-No me he cruzado con muchas mujeres, punto. He estado ocupado en mi carrera. Eso es algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento. Resuta bastante incómodo darse cuenta de tantas cosas cuando lo ideal sería no tener nada que te estorbase para tomar tu decisión...

-¡¡¡Decisiones, decisiones!!! ¡No sabes más que gimotear sin sacar nada en claro!. ¡¡No sabes si dar la cara y completar la misión para la que te llevas preparando toda tu vida y por la que has sacrificado tanto simplemente porque no se ajusta a la idea que te habías hecho de ella!! Lo que te pasa, Ky Kyske, es simple: ¡¡te falta valor!! ¡¡Valor para hacer lo que de verdad te importa pero que toda la mierda caballeresca que te han metido en la cabeza desde enano no te deja realizar!!".

-¿Que me falta valor!? Es lo más hiriente que me han dicho nunca. ¿Crees que saldré huyendo en cuanto un gear asome la cabeza?¿Es ése el concepto que tienes de mí!?

-No, no me refiero a esa clase de valor. Eso ya me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Me refiero a otras cosas para las que no eres capaz de mover un dedo aunque lo estés deseando. 

-¿Y puede saberse qué cosas son esas?

-Esto. 

Millia se acercó a él y le besó. No fué un beso romántico, fué un beso salvaje, apasionado y furioso. Ky al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero luego cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Millia y la respondió en el beso. Ella parecía tener casi tanto miedo como él. 

Hora y media más tarde, Ky alargó la mano para coger su cazadora y ponerla sobre los hombros de Millia. La tarde estaba cayendo y empezaba a refrescar. Irónicamente, pensó que no era recomendable acudir al infierno con una gripe. Millia estaba tumbada encima suya, y parecía haberse dormido. No quiso despertarla. Bien sabía que ambos necesitaban descansar. No podía recordar cuando había visto dormir a Millia por última vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás la había visto dormir, ni siquiera en los días de trayecto desde Hong Kong a Korea. Debía estar realmente asustada con aquel tipo que les iba persiguiendo, el tal Venom. Y Dios sabe cuantas más noches en vela habría pasado con escuadras de asesinos pisándole los talones. Ky se tomó como todo un elogio el que ella confiase en él de tal manera que pudiese caer dormida entre sus brazos. A lo mejor no era tan inútil como él mismo creía. Por lo menos estaba seguro de una cosa: no era el único enamorado al cien por cien en esta relación, y era todo un alivio para él. Quizás ambos habían aprendido mucho durante aquella tarde, no sólo sobre el otro sino sobre ellos mismos. Por primera vez, Ky estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en su futuro. Acompañaría a Millia allá donde fuese. Y que se hayan confesado aquellos que quieran hacerles daño a cualquiera de los dos, puesto que por fin tenía algo por qué luchar de corazón. Mentalmente tuvo que corregirse, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa al ocaso. No era algo. Era alguien. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del Autor: 

De acuerdo, no más capones, me he vuelto a levantar romántico de la siesta. Hala, las fans de Ky estarán que echan chispas, pero era inevitable. Si hay una verdad universal, es que cualquier hombre hará lo que sea, gilipolleces y locuras varias incluidas en el lote, con tal de lograr o mantener el amor de una mujer. Ahora me estoy poniendo filosófico. Debe ser la falta de nicotina en mi organismo. Me niego en redondo a detallar más la escena de sexo entre Ky y Millia. Que esté salido no significa que esto vaya a convertirse en un Lemon fanfic. Si queréis tetas y culos, leed Hentype que también escribo allí. Voy a ver si encuentro un sustituto decente del tabaco y mañana seguiré con los introspectivos, esta vez Chipp. Por cierto, he reescrito este episodio tres veces hasta quedarme contento, y aún así creo que le falta punch. 

Kim Kapwham 2001-09-16. 


	17. Capítulo 16: Confortable Numb

****

Capítulo 16: Comfortable Numb.

Se dice que algunas personas que han tenido adicciones toda su vida necesitan recordarse contínuamente lo fácil que resulta caer de nuevo en su vicio. El caso más típico es del borracho empedernido que después de curarse mantiene una botella de licor siempre en su casa para recordarse cuán bajo puede caerse si se entrega de nuevo a la botella. Chipp Zanueff era de estas personas. Lo suyo no había sido la bebida, desgraciadamente. A los doce años empezó con el LSD. A los quince ya esnifaba cocaína. De ahí a inyectarse heroína apenas había un paso que saltó muy deprisa. Y después de eso, la mente de Chipp tiene un vacío de casi cuatro años. No quiere ni pensar en lo que hizo y le hicieron en aquel tiempo.

Para recordarse lo cerca que había estado de no salir de aquel infierno, Chipp llevaba siempre un par de ampollas de beta-clorifedexenol, también conocido entre los yonkis como Blue Hell. Era un compuesto azulado realmente potente que hacía desaparecer cualquier tipo de dolor o sensación en el cuerpo, amén de estimular los músculos y nublar todo el campo de visión con un tinte rojo homicida. Las mafias de Chicago solían darlo a algunos empleados para que realizasen acciones ejemplarmente brutales. Chipp recordaba haberlo tomado al menos en tres ocasiones, y se estremecía al pensar en las atrocidades que podía haber cometido bajo sus efectos. Creía sinceramente que aquellos días habían quedado muy lejos. 

Ahora mismo estaba con ambas ampollas en su temblorosa mano derecha, mientras su cerebro le gritaba que se las aplicase en las pupilas y acabase con todo lo que le preocupaba. En el estado en el que dejaban a uno, podría enfrentarse a lo que le pusieran delante con una sonrisa en el rostro, simplemente porque no le importaría. Si le arrancaban los pies, sería capaz incluso de seguir peleando sobre sus muñones sin enterarse. Lo había visto antes. 

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Chipp. Lo importante es salvar a Dizzy, sea cual sea el precio."

Levantó la primera ampolla y dirigió el pulverizador hacia su ojo derecho mientras trataba de reprimir el temblor de su mano. Aspiró hondo y se dispuso a caer de nuevo en la espiral de violencia que había dominado tantos años de su vida...

Pero no pudo. Una cadena se enrolló repentinamente sobre su muñeca y la apartó de su cara. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia y divisó al agresor. Estaba a unos tres metros de donde se situaba, y no tenía ni idea de como demonios se había acercado sin enterarse. 

-Zanueff, ése no es el camino. Dizzy te necesita, pero no en ese estado. Te necesito sobrio y consciente.

El tipo que así hablaba se acercó a paso tranquilo y sin gestos amenazantes, mientras recuperaba su cadena. Aparentaba pasar de los venticinco, y vestía una estrafalaria camiseta con la antigua bandera británica bordada, y unos rotos vaqueros como única vestimenta. Su pelo rubio se recogía en un pañuelo que anudaba su frente, también con el mismo motivo que su camisa. Chipp se preguntó como demonios adoptaba tal reliquia como vestimenta si la Union Jack había desaparecido hacía ya casi un siglo.

-¿Quién demonios eres y por qué cojones sabes mi nombre?

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz. Simplemente quiero evitar que te dirijas a donde debes cargado de mierda. Las consecuencias serán desastrosas para todos. Así que tira esos tubos de Blue Hell al río delante mía y luego hablamos, ¿vale?

-Haré lo que me venga en gana, eso de primeras. Y de segundas, no has contestado a mis preguntas. Más te vale que empieces a hablar rápido o tendré que sacarte la información de malas maneras...

-¡Ehh, tranki! Paz en el mundo, hombre. No estás en condiciones de sacar nada a nadie, pero te haré caso. Mi nombre es Axl, Axl Low, agente de su Apestosa Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra. Y créeme si te digo que te estoy haciendo un favor muy grande.

Chipp empezaba a creer que aquel tipo estaba más loco de lo que aparentaba. Hablaba como si fuese alguien nacido doscientos años atrás, y su manera de comportarse era idéntica. ¿Agente de su Majestad? Las Islas Británicas habían desaparecido en el gran maremoto del 2098. Quizás era un simple tarado que pasaba por allí, pero tenía razón en dos cosas: en que conocía su nombre y en que no se encontraba en estado de reducir a nadie. 

-¿Se puede saber a qué santo vienes y porqué sabes mi nombre?

-Sé muchas cosas, Chipp. Sé todo sobre Sol, Ky, Millia, Baiken y tú. Sé de vuestra misión contra Zato y Testament. Y sé que si te metes esa mierda en los ojos no vas a resultar de mucha ayuda en lo venidero. La incursión fracasará, seréis aniquilados y Justice volverá con tal poder que la Tierra va a dar tumbos como una pelota de baloncesto.

-Ahora dame una razón para que no te mate, asqueroso espía.

-Te daré tres. La primera es que tienes una fisura doble en el antebrazo derecho fruto de tu combate contra Potemkin, el soldado esclavo de aquella base donde estabas preso. Te la hicistes cuando le clavaste la hoja en el cuello, y suerte tuviste que a esa velocidad no te arrancases el brazo. La siguiente es que puedo darte la clave para liberar a Dizzy del cautiverio en la que la tienen. Y la tercera es que soy un pacifista nato y no querrás cargarte a alguien desarmado, ¿verdad?

Bingo en las tres. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel tipo? ¿Era telépata? Con esa cara de idiota, imposible. Pero llevaba razón en lo que decía, y eso era lo que más amedrentaba a Chipp. Le vió sacar una petaca de oxidado aspecto y echar un buen trago mientras se sentaba de espaldas a un árbol. O estaba realmente seguro de sí mismo, o estaba completamente majara. Se sentía más inclinado por la segunda opción. 

-Low, no sé de donde vienes, pero dí lo que tengas que decir y vete. No abuses de mi paciencia.

-Te propongo algo. Rompe las dos ampollas de Blue Hell delante mía y ven a tomarte un trago. Después hablaremos. Es Whisky escocés de malta, y me ha costado medio mes de paga el adquirirlo. Es la única ocasión en tu vida que tendrás de probarlo. Creo que tienes una oferta bastante provechosa ante tus ojos.

Aquello le dejó aún más confundido. Ese individuo era un misterio andante y estaba lleno de sorpresas. Pero desde luego su maltratado organismo soportaría mejor cualquier tipo de licor que el Blue Hell. Chipp miró una vez más las ampollas, y las lanzó lejos de él. Oyeron como chocaban sobre una roca y el cristal se rompía. 

-Bueeeen chico. Anda, sientate aquí y prueba esto. Pero no bebas demasiado de golpe. Las resacas de escocés son las peores de quitar, te lo digo por experiencia. 

Axl le alargó la petaca. Echó un trago. Estaba bueno. Estaba realmente bueno. Quienquiera que fuese Axl Low, una cosa era segura: tenía un gusto exquisito para los licores. Quizás no fuese mal tipo. 

-Ahora escucha: como bien sabes, Dizzy es medio gear. Su naturaleza asesina puede imponerse a la humana con el estímulo adecuado. Pero es reversible. Es muy probable que debas enfrentarte a ella. Y de ti, y sólamente de ti depende que vuelva al buen camino o se condene para siempre. Aunque tú no lo sepas, eres una pieza importante en todo este juego. Es algo parecido al ajedrez. Ky está dispuesto a dar su vida por sus ideales. Millia conoce bien al enemigo. Baiken es capaz de superar cualquier límite si consigue vencer a sus demonios internos. Sol es la pieza rara, completamente imprevisible y demasiado tortuoso para que cualquiera de vosotros lo entienda. Y tú eres el toque moral. De ti depende la redención de Dizzy. Lo que sucederá si no tienes éxito será terrible, creeme. Y no puedo darte más detalles, De hecho, me espera una buena bronca cuando regrese, si es que regreso.

-¿No puedo preguntarte de donde vienes?

-No, pero hazte a la idea. Si nos volvemos a ver, lo sabrás...

-Para el carro. ¿Cómo lo sabré?

-Veamos, deja que haga mis cálculos. Si no tenéis éxito, ya dará todo igual porque estaremos todos muertos. Pero si por alguna casualidad del destino me haces caso, digamos que de aquí a cuatro años acudirás a una boda. Tú serás el padrino, por muchas protestas que digas. La pieza elegida para terminar el baile de bodas debería ser algo romántico, seguramente Cris Isaak. Pero alguien cambiará el disco y sonará Knockin´ on Heavens Door de Guns´n Roses. Así lo sabrás.

-Si me quedaba alguna duda sobre si ibas en serio o estabas loco, me la acabas de resolver. Axl, estás como una regadera. Pero agradezco el whisky.

-Tú hazme caso. Espero que todo salga bien. Y recuerda una cosa: ten cuidado con las alas. Hasta dentro de un par de años, si Dios quiere. 

Levantóse de un salto y empezó a correr hacia la maleza. Chipp saltó asimismo y empezó a perseguirle entre los árboles, pero a los treinta segundos se le había escapado. Mejor dicho, _se había desvanecido_. Era la primera persona en toda su vida capaz de despistarle en un bosque, salvando su maestro Hanzo, claro estaba. Chipp todavía estaba hecho un mar de dudas, pero descubrió que tenía en la mano todavía la rústica petaca de Axl. Tenía una buena capa de óxido por encima, pero rascando con su cuchilla pudo distinguir lo que ponía en su etiqueta. No daba crédito a sus ojos. Pelillos a la mar, se echó al coleto otro buen trago y después se dejó caer sobre la hierba todo lo largo que era. Sólo le faltaba eso, que empezase a ver muertos...

"Propiedad exclusiva de the Cavern Club. Liverpool, 1965". 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del Autor:

Vale, es una rallada mental. Los efectos de la falta de nicotina se notan por todos lados y a la saga introspectiva le queda aún fuelle. Pero Axl tenía que aparecer y no había otra manera de sacarle sin involucrarlo de lleno en la trama. No es un personaje poderoso e iba a ser pura carne de cañon, así que una aparición a lo Obi-Wan etílico queda de lo más cuca. Para los interesados en enterarse de la historia de este trotatiempos, revisad mi FAQ del Guilty Gear X. Las canciones están puestas con toda la mala hostia del mundo, y puede sacarse más de una referencia expresa a Cowboy Bebop. Está hecho aposta XDDDD. Hala, me piro a dormir, que mañana me levanto a las seis 

Kim Kapwham, madrugada 2001-09-17 


	18. Capítulo 17: Who wants to live forever

****

Capítulo 17: Who wants to live Forever...

-¿No vas a irte a ningún sitio?

-¿Qué pasa Badguy? ¿Quieres perderme de vista después de armar todo este barullo? ¿O acaso estás preocupado por que te deje solo? ¿Te dá miedo la oscuridad?

Touché. Baiken puede que no hablase mucho, pero cuando se ponía mordaz era la mujer más irónica que había conocido nunca. Mejor para ella. Un poco de sentido del humor no le venía mal a nadie de vez en cuando, aunque fuese a costa suya. Sol se encontraba asquerosamente aburrido tirado en mitad de aquel bosque. Había tardado casi una hora en contactar con su viejo amigo Johnny, capitán de una aeronave lo bastante rápida como para llevar a todo el grupo a los Urales antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tras la lógica serie de insultos que le dirigió (que esta vez se alargó casi diez minutos) accedió a llevarles. Sólo había una pequeña tanda de problemas. El principal es que la cita era para el día siguiente por la mañana, lo que le dejaba casi doce horas de inactividad absoluta. Los demás integrantes del grupo había partido a meditar si le acompañaban en una empresa tan descabellada como suicida. Sol estaba casi seguro que todos le acompañarían. Únicamente albergaba dudas respecto a Ky Kyske. El joven Caballero Cruzado. Esperaba que no le entrase la cagalera en el último momento, y su sexto sentido le decía que la joven que lo acompañaba tendría mucho que ver en su decisión. No podía culparle. 

Y luego estaba Baiken, claro. 

No se había movido ni un milímetro del sitio donde se había sentado al bajar del coche. Había aguantado todo el discursito que se había marcado para la posteridad con expresión inmutable. Cuando había despedido a todo el mundo, Baiken se había encendido aquella apestosa pipa japonesa y allí continuaba. Ni mucho menos tenía nada contra los fumadores, pero sí contra el tabaco que ya había superado la tercera edad. Casi cuatro horas desde entonces. Todo un récord. 

-En serio, Baiken. ¿No vas a dar una vuelta y pensar un poco en lo que te estás metiendo? Es posible que ninguno volvamos vivos...

-Badguy, eres aún más obtuso de lo que creía, y ya era difícil. Si andase meditando cada acción que hago en mi particular venganza contra Kotetsu, llevaría bajo tierra más de sesenta años. He dicho que voy a ir a sacarle información a aquellos tipos sobre el hijo de puta que se cargó a mi familia, y puede que me lleve a alguno de ellos por delante. En mi opinión, otorgar un día de reflexión a todos esos boy-scouts ha sido una pérdida de tiempo estúpida. Así que encima no trates de hacerte el filósofo conmigo. 

Vale, lo había intentado. Estaba segura de lo que hacía, desde luego. Y estaba en plan muy borde. En fin, a él eso le daba igual. Mejor tratar de aprovechar un poco el tiempo. 

-Muy bien, abuela. Yo me voy a ver que encuentro por ahí para cenar. Si quieres seguir haciéndote la dura, que te aproveche. El arroyo cercano tiene salmones, así que si quieres hacerte sushi para rememorar viejos tiempos, tú misma. Hasta luego. 

Y se dirigió a la maleza cargado con una linterna y un cuchillo montés. Quizás se había pasado, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar chistes con un público tan malo. 

No andaba descaminado. Baiken se sentía colérica, cercana al ataque de rabia. No tenía claro qué era lo que le había hecho más daño. Su actitud prepotente. La mención a su pasado perdido. O quizás lo de abuela. El caso es que bien había hecho en largarse, porque si no puede que necesitasen menos plazas en el Ulysses. Uno iba a viajar sin cabeza. Puede que sin algun trozo más. 

Quizás lo que más le había dolido es que Sol había dado en el clavo. Llevaba más de cien años persiguiendo una venganza que en ningún momento se había tornado realizable. Toda su infancia perdida, las incontables batallas sufridas y las heridas recibidas. Nada parecía haberla llevado más cerca de su objetivo final. Y eso la hacía sentir vacía en ocasiones. Ocasiones como aquella. 

Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, Baiken se dirigió también a la espesura. Quería comprobar si de veras había pescado en aquellas aguas cercanas. Al menos algo de fósforo la espabilaría un poco. La semana que llevaba con Sol había sido bastante monótona en comidas, eso cuando tenían algo que llevarse a la boca. El tema a Baiken no le importaba, era imposible que muriese por inanición. Pero se preguntaba como demonios Sol mantenía esa musculada forma física con una alimentación que parecía fundamentarse exclusivamente en carne y tabaco. 

Al acercarse a la orilla, oyó unos chapoteos cercanos, y prefirió ocultarse tras unos árboles. Quizás un par de ciervos habían acudido a beber antes de acostarse. No pensaba matarlos, pero tampoco asustarlos. La naturaleza virgen era una de las pocas cosas que podían llenar de paz el lastimado corazón de la joven. Desgraciadamente, el origen real del chapoteo era de todo menos bonito y bucólico. 

Sol Badguy se estaba bañando. Mientras fumaba un pitillo. Era incorregible. 

Le daba la espalda a su situación, así que Baiken decidió dejar el lugar lo más pronto posible. Solo faltaría que le acusase de espiarle mientras se bañaba. Aquello acabaría con su paciencia de manera fulminante, y Baiken sabía que Sol sería muy insistente con la gracia. Seguramente seguiría diciendo chistes sobre ella ante las puertas del cuertel de LaSombra, mientras una avalancha de enemigos se cernía sobre ellos. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Había algo que no le cuadraba en aquella escena, y no sabía que era. 

Era sumamente extraño. Baiken recordaba el pelo de Sol como moreno negrísimo. Ahora lo tenía de una tonalidad castaño claro. ¿Se teñia? Entonces ella sería la que haría las gracias a su costa. Pero algo seguía sin encajar en la imagen. Sus hombros parecían más hinchados, su espalda más ancha. Los bíceps se resaltaban más de lo usual, y eso que ya era fornido normalmente. Y la manera de moverse era extraña también. Sol normalmente se movía con la elegancia de un elefante en una cristalería. En esta ocasión resultaba casi ¿felino?. Por lo que ella recordaba, era la primera vez que le veía desprovisto de la placa roja que protegía su frente. Bueno, también era la primera vez que le veía sin ropa, así que no se fijó en el detalle. Mejor marcharse sin hacer ruido. 

Tres horas más tarde. Sol apareció de nuevo en el improvisado campamento. Llevaba encima un par de conejos, que debía haber cazado por las inmediaciones. Baiken había sacado del coche el hornillo eléctrico que Sol había mangado del taller de Anji, y calentaba su frugal cena en un cazo. No era sushi, pero un poco de caldo de pescado caliente siempre era bien recibido por sus maltratados huesos. Su acompañante no se andó con miramientos y engulló los dos conejos casi crudos de una manera que hacía parecer distinguidos a los tiburones. Eructó, se encendió otro cigarro y la miró tranquilamente. 

-Oye, Baiken. Estoo... perdona si antes dije algo que pudiese haberte ofendido. Estaba cabreado. Lo siento. 

-Badguy, el día que seas capaz de improvisar un pensamiento que pueda ofenderme, te felicitaré por tu inteligencia. No obstante, la preocupación demuestra un grado de madurez sorprendente en tí. Me alegras la noche. Quizás aún quede esperanza...

-Joooder, Baiken, no seas tan dura conmigo. Sólo intentaba ser simpático. ¿Tan mal te caigo?

-No lo sabes bien. Aunque si mejorases tus modales, tus costumbres, tu lenguaje y tu gusto en vestir quizás saliese algo que no diese demasiada pena. Por cierto ¿a qué demonios viene esa placa de metal en la frente? No te la quitas ni para dormir, y debe pesar al menos kilo y medio...

-¿Ésto? Es una medida de clemencia a mis enemigos, nada más.

-Estupendo. Ahora hablas como Ky.

-En serio. Tengo la cabeza más dura que el diamante, y la mala costumbre de golpear con ella a la gente que me pone nervioso. Si la protejo con una loncha de metal, hago menos daño y los combates duran más. Por eso digo que es una medida de clemencia.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan chulo? Seguramente irás por ahí diciendo que nadie te ha vencido y eres una máquina de matar...

Ni mucho menos. Los humanos me aburren, es verdad. A los gears me los cargo porque son desafíos más interesantes. Y sí, me ha vencido alguien. El maestro de Ky, Kliff Andersen. Aunque no sé si él lo catalogaría como victoria, porque después de la que nos atizamos ninguno pudo moverse en casi un mes. 

-¿Algún asunto de robo como el de Ky?

-Qué vaaa... Estábamos en la fiesta anual de la cerveza en Berlín y quedamos finalistas en el concurso de trasegar birra. Los jueces me dieron ganador y él no estaba de acuerdo, simplemente.

-¿Y por eso peleasteis de tal manera que acabasteis los dos en un hospital por un mes entero?

-Baiken, tú tomas los combates como una lucha a muerte donde descargas todo el odio que llevas dentro. Son un camino a recorrer para finalizar con tu venganza, y a partir de ahí empezar a vivir tu vida. Yo los tomo como una diversión. A través de ellos me conozco a mí mismo, y en mitad de una lucha es cuando me siento realmente vivo. Deberías aprender un poco.

-Éso ha sido profundo. ¿Lo leíste en algún libro?

-No, lo ponía en la galleta de la suerte que compré esta mañana.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la ligera impresión que mientes más que hablas. Que ocultas cosas a todo el mundo y el que alguien pueda descubrirte el pastel te dá más miedo que lo que podamos encontrar en los Urales. 

-Sí, en realidad soy el espiritu de Frank Zappa reencarnado en este cuerpazo. Cuando todo esto acabe, Ky y yo nos dedicaremos al cine y haremos una continuación de Highlander que merezca la pena de verdad. Después separaré las aguas como Moises y tomaré como propios los terrenos de Gran Bretaña. Me haré un castillo en Escocia y plantaré el resto del terreno a partes iguales entre cebada y plantas de tabaco.

-¿Nunca hablas en serio?

-A estas horas de la noche no, hermana. Mañana tendremos un jet-lag de aúpa al cruzarnos medio globo terreste, así que buenas noches...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

A partir de aquí empiezan las hostias de las gordas, así que iros preparando. Episodio aparentemente humorístico, pero puede leerse atentamente, porque encierra más de lo que aparenta. Para que os deís cuenta de la mala leche que gastan algunos editores, comentaré algo que le pasó a Isaac Asimov en sus comienzos. Bien es sabido que el Dr. es químico de profesión. Su editor, John Wood Cambell de devolvió un relato llamado Cronogato que pretendía publicar con una nota que escuetamente ponía "CH2C2CH2CH2SH". Para los que no estén muy puestos en química orgánica, aclararé que se trata del butil-mercaptano, la sustancia que exudan las mofetas y que les dá tan mala fama. Espero que mis lectores, si es que me queda alguno a estas alturas, sepan comprenderme mejor. 

Kim Kapwham, 2001-09-17 


	19. Capítulo 18: Riding on Fire

Capítulo 18: Riding On Fire

****

-Badguy, ¿de veras estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Por mucho que me duela decirlo, si fallas voy a tener que rascar tus restos del timón de cola con una cucharita. Así que más te vale que midas bien la distancia...

Las sorpresas que Sol Badguy solía dar al capitán Jonathan Stephens no solían hacerle mucha gracia al receptor, pero esta vez le habían trastocado toda opinión que pudiera tener de él. Se había negado a darle cualquier explicación lógica para su viaje y el de sus pintorescos acompañantes, alegando que cuanto menos supiese, mejor. A Baiken ya la conocía, pero los otros se llevaban la palma en rareza. Una asesina de LaSombra, un Caballero Cruzado y un ninja con aspecto de no haber comido decentemente en años. Le habían hecho cruzar el continente entero a todo trapo, y ahora se estaban preparando para saltar en paracaídas desde una altura de casi tres mil metros justo en la parte más inaccesible de los Urales Rusos. Contando que alguno sobreviviese a la caída, les esperaban vendavales de más de 150 km/h, una temperatura inferior a los cero grados y toda clase de criaturas mutadas tras la radiación nuclear. No era ningún campamento de verano. Pero seguían en sus trece. Era de locos. 

Johnny se volvió a mirar de nuevo a todo el grupo mientras se preparaban para la caída libre. Baiken no se había separado de su raído kimono, y si pensaba sobrevivir en aquella zona con ese pedazo de tela, iba a pasarlas muy mal. Chipp se había colocado ropas nuevas, pero tampoco pensaba que un pantalón gris de entrenamiento y una cazadora negra sin mangas fuesen excesiva protección contra el frío. Millia vestia un corto traje blanco y azul con guantes que tampoco ofrecía garantías contra el viento. Sol se había deshecho milagrosamente de su chupa roja y se había puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos, pero nada más de abrigo. Y Kyske se había enfundado su traje reglamentario de la Orden Cruzada, consistente en un conjunto blanco y azul con botas a juego que recordaba vagamente a las vestiduras de un templario medieval. 

-¿Piensas bajar pregonando a todo el mundo que eres un Caballero Cruzado, Ky? Puede que ahí debajo no se lo tomen muy bien...

-Ya era hora que lo desempolvase, y es una ocasión perfecta para lucirlo. Además, puede que sea la última vez que lo lleve, así que no me lo he pensado mucho.

Un minuto para el punto de caída. Millia se había pasado tres horas revisando punto por punto los planos digitalizados que poseían en el Ulysses de toda la zona, y había sido muy exacta en sus cálculos. Una desviación de 500 metros en el punto de desembarco eran diez minutos andando, en condiciones normales. En una zona así, podía implicar dos días de rodeo o tener que escalar a pulso una roca de más de tres mil metros de altura.

-Bueno, gentes, ¿todo el mundo preparado?. No quiero que nadie se me queje a mitad de camino diciendo que se ha olvidado el paracaídas...

Nadie rió. Sol se lo esperaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. Según su propia teoría, había que enfrentarse al destino con una sonrisa en los labios. Lástima que todo el mundo andase tan taciturno. Las compuertas posteriores se abrieron y notó un fuerte viento de cola. Hacía un frío del carajo. Menos mal que dentro de poco iban a entrar en calor. Sol _odiaba _el frío. 

-Señores, lanzamiento en diez segundos. Recordad que los paracaídas deben abrirse por debajo de los setecientos metros, si no os desviaréis demasiado. Y colocad la cabeza hacia atrás, podríais desnucaros con el tirón.

-Oye, Johnny, ¿tienes un cigarro?

-Sí, cógelo del paquete. Un momento, ¿piensas fumar mientras caes? ¿Estás loco?

-No, sólo te mango el paquete entero de manera que no puedas seguirme. Ya nos veremos. Chao.

Y se lanzó a plomo con el paquete todavía entre las manos. Sin decir palabra, todos saltaron tras de él. Únicamente Ky musitó alguna palabra de agradecimiento por el viaje antes de lanzarse al vacío. Johnny les deseó toda la suerte del mundo allá donde se dirigiesen. Por muchas guarrerías que Sol le hubiese hecho en el pasado, tenía que admitir que le caía bien. Las correrías por el cielo serían mucho más aburridas sin aquel tipo. 

Mil metros más abajo, Sol sentía como el corazón se le subía a la garganta mientras continuaba su vertiginosa caída. El cielo era endiabladamente negro, y las nubes que atravesaba parecían anunciar una tormenta en escasos minutos. Esperaba que nadie acabase frito al cruzarlas. Necesitaba a todo el personal disponible allí abajo si al final se complían sus expectativas más oscuras. Sol confiaba plenamente en su intuición, y aquella vez le decía que nada bueno iba a resultar de aquella noche. También le extrañó no haber visto todavía la luna. Según el calendario, debía aparecer una hermosa luna llena, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Otro mal augurio. Divisó a Chipp bajando velozmente unos cientos de metros más abajo y sonrió. Aquel chaval lo hacia todo deprisa. 

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, todos habían llegado al suelo y se habían reunido en la ladera de una colina. Ky aparentaba un ligero dolor de hombros por el tirón del paracaídas, pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse. Le importaba mucho más la negra abertura que divisaba doscientos metros más arriba. Según Millia, era la entrada principal a LaSombra misma. No había ni un solo guardia. O las medidas de seguridad adentro eran realmente lo último, o su grupito no despertaba ninguna alerta. 

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes y volvamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Entramos, nos cargamos a Testament y a Zato, agarramos a Dizzy y adiós muy buenas. He bajado sin cenar y tengo hambre.

-No has cenado porque habrías devuelto todo en la bajada, Así que búscate otra excusa, Sol.

Baiken estaba empezando a conocerle más de lo que a él le gustaba, pero se tragó una posible respuesta. Silenciosamente se encaminaron hacia la entrada. No se veía un alma. Dentro la cosa no iba a mejor. Atravesaron el primer pasillo y se encontraron con una enorme estancia. Columnas de mármol negro se alzaban hasta el techo situado a gran altura. Antorchas iluminaban toda la sala, reflejando extraños juegos de sombras por las oscuras paredes. Al fondo, tres corredores se internaban en lo más profundo de la cordillera. En ninguno de ellos se veía el final u otra sala contígua. 

-Millia, ¿Es normal esto? No hay nadie, ni siquiera guardias o sirvientes. Si no fuese por las antorchas, diría que esto está abandonado desde hace años...

La voz de Ky sonaba nerviosa. Esperaban un recibimiento caluroso por parte de los asesinos de LaSombra, y allí no quedaban ni las ratas. 

-No, no es nada normal. En conciciones óptimas, ya deberíamos habernos cruzado con al menos tres patrullas. Además, esta sala no es como yo la recuerdo. El vestíbulo central ha sido tapiado e ignoro dónde llevan esos tres corredores. Parece que quieran separarnos.

-Debían esperar que te tuviesemos como guía. Bueno, la cosa se alargará bastante hasta que demos con todo el mundo.

-No va a demorarse demasiado. Todos vosotros estáis ya muertos.

La voz que había exclamado aquello venía desde arriba. Todos miraron hacia el techo y no vieron más que una descarga de explosiones dirigirse hacia sus cabezas. Las paredes temblaron mientras recibían todo aquel impacto pirotécnico. Cuando el humo se disipó, vieron al causante de de aquella brutal deflagración. 

Dizzy. 

Decir que estaba cambiada era completamente accesorio. Ky tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asociar aquella imagen con la de la muchacha dulce y tímida que recordaba. Le habían puesto un traje sacado de la pesadilla de cualquier sadomasoquista. Parecía como si hubiesen forzado su genética gear a manifestarse prematuramente. Una larga y oscura cola le crecía desde el final de la espalda. Sus dorados ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío, como si aquello que tenían delante fuese un muñeco controlado desde lejos. Le habían crecido un par de alas semjantes a las de cualquier ave, con la diferencia de que la izquierda era azulada y la derecha era completamente oscura. Y les estaba atacando a los cinco simultáneamente. Mejor dicho, les estaba _machacando _simultáneamente. Oyó a Chipp gritar su nombre entre las descargas láser que Dizzy lanzaba en todas direcciones mientras se movía por la habitación como una ave de presa cercana a su comida. 

-¡¡¡KY!!! Llévate a los otros por los corredores. Yo me ocupo de ella. ¡¡¡No os preocupéis!!!

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡¡Vamos a necesitar a todo el mundo para vencerla!! ¡¡Tu sólo no podrás!!

Sol le apartó de un golpe del siguiente chorro láser que recorrió la sala. Gracias a su intervención se había salvado de una desintegración segura. Se refugió detrás de una columna mientras observaba como Baiken y Millia se dirigían cada una por los corredores izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Así por lo menos tendrían un respiro. 

-Ky, el plan del chico es bueno. Se mueve lo bastante rápido para esquivar a Dizzy y darnos un tiempo suficiente. Parece que le han lavado el cerebro o la están controlando mentalmente. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si nos cargamos a Zato volverá a ser ella misma...

-¡¡¡No lo aguantará!!! ¡¡Es un acto idiota!!

-Respeta sus decisiones. Esto parece un asunto de familia.

Ky observó como Sol salía corriendo hacia el pasillo central y lo atravesaba. Se dispuso a seguirle, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el pasillo derecho una explosión lo lanzó hacia el centro de la sala. Cuando recuperó la visión periférica, se dió cuenta que los tres túneles habían sido cegados con un derrumbamiento de la estructura. Ahora quedaban Chipp y él contra Dizzy. 

-¿Kyske?¿Sigues en el mundo de los vivos?

-Sí, Dizzy. Esto va a ser una reunión familiar, como en los viejos tiempos. Hermano mayor, hermanita y tío Kyske que está de permiso.

-Los gears lo denominamos funeral. Guarda tus lamentos para la hora de tu agonía...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

¿Saben aquel dicho de que no va a quedar ni el apuntador?. Jamás me lo tome en serio hasta que me puse a escribir esto. Los siguientes van a ser de combate puro y duro, así que agarrense los machos. Encima estoy en berserk por la falta de nicotina, así que espero me queden sumamente bastos. Son las doce de la noche y me voy a poner con el siguiente episodio. Benkiooooo...

Kim Kapwham 2001-09-18 


	20. Capítulo 19: Disponsable Heroes

****

Capítulo 19: Disponsable Heroes.

-Sol, parece que es la hora de darlo el todo por el todo, así que no la pifies...

El cazarrecompensas que así pensaba corría como un descosido por el pasillo central que se internaba más y más adentro en las entrañas del cuartel de LaSombra. Kyske y Chipp se habían quedado atrapados en la estancia anterior combatiendo con el gear más poderoso que había visto en muchos años, y no eran pocos los que había derrotado desde entonces. Esperaba sinceramente que el conducto que recorría a toda velocidad fuese el que le condujese a Zato o a Testament. Si terminaba con Zato tendría la seguridad de que sus amigos de más atrás estarían a salvo. Y si se encontraba con Testament... bueno, al menos él sabría como plantarle cara de manera eficaz. 

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, notó una súbita corriente de aire proveniente de la derecha. Sol se agachó y rodó sobre sí mismo mientras esquivaba el traicionero golpe. No era ninguno de los dos adversarios que se esperaba. Una simple patrulla de asesinos armados hasta los dientes. Pan comido. De un rápido deslizamiento partió las piernas del primero mientras descargaba su puño en las narices del siguiente. Aquello aficionados no eran un enfrentamiento serio. Los cuatro restantes se echaron un poco para atrás, descubriendo que aquel tipo no era fácil de sorprender ni de matar. Peor para ellos, Sol no estaba para andarse con miramientos. 

En menos de treinta segundos los había despachado, pero algo mucho más grande le obstruía el paso esta vez. No había visto jamás algo semejante en toda su vida. Gordo, feo, verde, de casi cuatro metros de alto y piel escamosa, armado con una maza de granito. Y no era el único, bichos semejantes surgían de los pasillos contiguos y agujeros excavados en la roca como una marea babeante y hambrienta de violencia. Aquel Zato debía haberse divertido un montón creando aberraciones gracias a las mutaciones de la radiación nuclear. Sol desenvainó por primera vez a HellSlayer. Pensó que según la orientación que llevaba el pasillo, si golpeaba con fuerza alguno de los tabiques izquierdos, podría romperlo y pasar al de Baiken echándole una manita si se veía en apuros. El derecho era virtualmente imposible de atravesar con sus manos. Bueno, era la hora de que el chico malo le rompiese los juguetes al niño de la casa...

Mientras tanto, Ky Kyske se hallaba enfrascado en una danza mortal entre las mortales cuchillas de hielo que Dizzy les estaba lanzando. ¿Es que sus poderes no tenían fin?. Les había bombardeado con explosiones, rociado con láser y ahora jugaba al gato y al ratón con agujas heladas. El plan era que Ky la distrayese lo suficiente para que Chipp pudiese acercarse y noquearla de un golpe no mortal. En teoría era lo mas aconsejable dada la superioridad física de Ky y la velocidad de Chipp. Lo malo era que Dizzy ya había encajado cuatro golpes capaces de partir por la mitad una pared de cemento y ni siquiera sangraba. _Ni se había inmutado. _Ky empezaba a temerse que era una batalla perdida cuando vió caer desde lo alto a Chipp con su hoja extendida, presta a cortar de cuajo una de las mortales alas que generaban aquellas endiabladas agujas de hielo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue borroso. Cuando Chipp se encontraba a menos de medio metro de la cabeza de Dizzy, esta desapareció, y en el lugar donde habían estado sus pies unos signos de color rojo brillaron. Al tocar el suelo, los signos cobraron vida propia y atenazaron a Chipp como cadenas mágicas. Todo había sido una trampa cuidadosamente planeada. 

-Adiós, apestoso mortal. Viviste velozmente, y morirás de la misma manera. Dá gracias...

Dizzy se encontraba a quince metros de su posición, y estaba generando una columna de láser con ambas alas capaz de derretir el hechizo, a Chipp y todo lo que encontrase en su camino. Ky corrió a toda velocidad, se interpuso en el camino del chorro láser y gritando apeló a StormSlayer. La eléctrica espada refulgió de energía, y un par de aros protectores rodearon a ambos compañeros, aislándolos de la gigantesca descarga. Ky no acababa de creérselo, era la primera vez que usaba a StormSlayer con fines protectores. Había actuado por instinto y la espada había respondido de manera precisa y efectiva. Nunca se había parado a reflexionar sobre las infinitas capacidades de aquella maravilla. Pero la tremenda energía que necesitaban los aros para protegerles estaba empezando a resentir sus fuerzas, y no sabía cuánto más podría mantenerlos. Finalmente Ky cedió, incapaz de aguantar más la absorción de fuerza que requería su espada, y la energía le golpeó de pleno, lanzándolo contra el atrapado cuerpo de Chipp. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que el hechizo de captura se desvaneció, y ambos se estrellaron contra la pared. Afortunadamente, habían sufrido solamente los efectos menores de la cola láser. Si no hubiese aguantado tanto, ambos estarían más que muertos. 

Chipp se recuperó antes y se dió cuenta que los efectos del rayo no habían sido solamente para ellos. La cantidad de energía usada por Dizzy había sido tan enorme que su pequeño cuerpo no había podido resistirla, y también había sido lanzada contra la pared contígua. Era ahora o nunca. 

-¡¡KY!! Yo iré delante. ¿Puedes asegurarme de que no la matarás?

-Lo que espero es que no nos mate a nosotros, pero si hay que hacer milagros, yo soy el creyente. ¡¡Vamos!! 

Chipp se levantó de un salto y corrió directo hacia la figura caída. Su velocidad era tal que casi parecía invisible. Dizzy se levantó tambaleándose, le vio acercarse y lanzó otra de sus mortales agujas de hielo. No había tiempo material para que la esquivase. 

Cuando la cuchilla dió en el blanco, Chipp desapareció entre una nube de hojas verdes, como una voluta de humo. 

Dizzy quedó anonadada. Jamás habría pensado que un humano fuese capaz de desarrollar tales velocidades. Miró nerviosa a izquierda y derecha, pero sólo divisó a Kyske, que se levantaba trabajosamente. 

-Estoy aquí, hermanita. Como siempre, a tu lado.

Chipp se encontraba justo detrás de ella. De un salto, se subió a su espalda y la inmovilizó con brazos y piernas arrollados en torno a su cuerpo. Al estar pegado a ella, no podía extender las alas y huir volando. La oscura cola le golpeaba la espalda una y otra vez, enviando ríos de dolor por todo su organismo. Oyó una de sus costillas romperse. Escupió sangre, ajeno al sufrimiento que sentía y gritó en dirección a su compañero: 

-_¡¡Ky!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!_

Ky no necesitó más indicaciones. Cerró los ojos y situó mentalmente la posición de ambos. Poco a poco. empezó a correr hacia ellos. Oyó como Dizzy invocaba de nuevo las explosiones semejantes a minas, y las esquivó por puro instinto mientras aceleraba. Blandió a StormSlayer, dejando que extrayese la poca energía que le quedaba, y notó como si le vaciasen el alma, dejando sólo un cascarón hueco. Su espada brilló intensamente con luz eléctrica, y esferas de energía azul empezaron a flotar, rodeándole, protegiéndole. Un poco más e impactaría de lleno contra ellos. Interiormente, pensó que era una tremenda ironía que fuese a morir por culpa de su propia espada. Pero no había mejor manera, de acuerdo con la vida que había llevado. Cabalgando sobre un rayo. Ride The Lightning. 

El choque hizo que temblase la sala entera. Derribó columnas, agrietó paredes y destrozó mamposterías y suelos. Las descargas eléctricas arrasaron la sala, incendiando lo poco que quedaba entero tras la batalla. Podía verse un tremendo canal de losas arrancadas allí donde Ky había lanzado su cuerpo en el último golpe. Al fondo de la sala, Ky yacía inconsciente, StormSlayer sin brillo. Dizzy estaba también incosciente por la descarga eléctrica. Únicamente Chipp pudo abrir los ojos, y el esfuerzo hizo que se lo pensase dos veces antes de repetirlo. Extendió el brazo izquierdo porque no notaba el derecho en su sitio y tomó el pulso a ambos yacientes encima suya. Los dos seguían teniendo pulsaciones, Dizzy más débiles que Ky. Chipp sonrió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. 

"Badguy, tú la llevas. Ahora ya puedo desmayarme a gusto..."

Y así lo hizo. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

Dos horas, tiempo récord. Son las dos de la madrugada y me caigo de sueño, pero me encanta como ha quedado. El super Ride The Lightning de Ky queda de lo más impresionante que he escrito. Sí, es el nombre de una canción de Metallica, pero eso es coña de Ark System Works, no mía XDDD. Puede que me haya pasado con los supers, pero es que si la niña tiene 3, pues habrá que sacarlos ¿no?. Mañana, Darkness Rising. La falta de nicotina hace que beba cocacola compulsivamente y la cafeína escapa por mis orejas. Ta mañana, voy a subir unas cuantas paredes. 

Kim Kapwham 2001-09-18


	21. Capítulo 20: The KingSlayer

****

Capítulo 20: The KingSlayer.

Millia Rage avanzaba como una exhalación por el pasillo descendente que le había tocado. Ya reconocía aquel corredor. Era el conducto secreto que llevaba directamente hacia la sala de experimentos de Zato-One, el líder de LaSombra. Antaño había sido el lugar donde Zato entrenaba a sus hombres y ubicaba sus aposentos privados. En los últimos tiempos se había convertido en nido de los incontables experimentos de magia de su dueño. Ninguno de ellos se cruzaba en su camino en aquel instante, y esa situación extrañaba a Millia sobremanera. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, sabía la razón de aquella falta de ataques.

Zato la estaba esperando. Y estaba impaciente. 

Súbitamente, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, y cayó a plomo por un túnel circular. Cuando notó que las paredes se hacían más anchas y que el tunel había desaparecido, pudo estabilizar su caída y, mediante una hábil pirueta, llegar al suelo sin hacerse daño. Rápidamente inspeccionó el terreno donde se encontraba. 

Jamás en sus veinte años de estancia en LaSombra había visto esa habitación. Rectangular y sumida la mayor parte en las sombras, parecía un gigantesco ataúd. Algunas grotescas esculturas en piedra semejantes a gárgolas adornaban la habitación.El techo estaba orlado por pétreas estalactitas semjantes a lágrimas de la roca. Unos cuantos candelabros de aceite iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, arrojando sombras por doquier. 

__

Sombras

De inmediato saltó para esquivar el ataque que le llegó desde el suelo. Un haz oscuro semejante a brea hirviente salpicó allá donde instantes antes estaban sus pies. Refugiada encima de una de las esculturas, Millia pudo ver omo su agresor surgía de entre la oscuridad reinante como si perteneciese a ellas. Una misteriosa sonrisa traicionaba su impenetrable rostro cubierto por tiras de cuero. 

Zato-One. O lo que anteriormente había sido Zato. 

-Bienvenida, mi querida niña. Veo que los últimos tiempos no han mermado tus habilidades. Nadie sino tú habría sido capaz de intuir mi golpe.

-Ahórrate las felicitaciones, impostor. Vengo a saldar una deuda e impedir el rito de locos que te llevas entre manos. No hay tiempo para reuniones de negocios.

-Ni mucho menos, mi querida Millia. Esta noche tenemos la tarea de reunir familias, y ya lo estamos haciendo. Tu y yo, por ejemplo. Ese idiota ninja y mi preciosa ahijada, Dizzy. Y quedan más invitados por llegar...Si, quedan más por llegar. Muy importantes.

-¿Que le has hecho a esa pobre cría, malnacido?

-Un poco de entrenamiento para que descubriera todas sus habilidades congénitas, algo de sugestión adecuada, un poco de tortura psicológica y quizá algo de control mental. Lo de siempre. Es una de mis obras maestras, ¿no crees?

-Estás enfermo, Zato...

-No, es la sociedad la que está enferma. Este mundo grita por un orden nuevo. Y vamos a proporcionárselo. Los Gears somos el paso siguiente en la evolución, es inevitable. No se puede luchar contra Darwin, querida...

-Acabando con los humanos, supongo...

-Es una consecuencia inevitable, sí. Lleváis deseándolo durante miles de años. Primero el Armagedón bíblico. Luego las glaciaciones. Más tarde las pestes y guerras mundiales. Y finalmente, nosotros. Reconocedlo: el planeta está harto de vosotros.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que te dé la razón? Déjate de cháchara y veamos quien queda en pie después de esto.

-Es una lástima, pensaba conservarte viva para que vieses el fin de todo lo que conoces. Dejarte para el final. Es todo un honor, ser la última de la raza humana en perecer...

Millia se hartó de las palabras de su antiguo mentor y pasó al ataque. Aquella bestia estaba fuera de sí en sus delirios de divinidad. Millia esperaba que una mandíbula rota le arreglase el habla gorgoteante que padecía. Saltó desde su puesto y cayó directamente encima de él con la pierna extendida, en una patada que habría arrancado la cabeza de muchos hombres. 

Desgraciadamente, Zato no tenía nada de humano. Encajó el golpe, de acuerdo, y su cuello se dobló de manera antinatural. Pero le respondió con un tremendo derechazo en el plexo solar que la envió al suelo. Parecía que tenía la mano de piedra, tal como había notado el golpe. Más que eso, habría jurado que el puño había aumentado de tamaño al golpearla. Desde el suelo, observó como el cuello de Zato volvía a su posición habitual con un horrendo chasquido. 

-Buen intento, querida. Poco práctico, pero lleno de pasión. Aprecio eso.

Millia no daba crédito a sus ojos. La oscuridad que reinaba en la sala estaba envolviendo a Zato, cubriéndole con una manta protectora que aumentaba su tamaño y la fuerza de sus golpes. Ya medía dos metros en vez de su habitual metro ochenta e iba incrementandose cada vez más. Tenía que evitar que siguiese creciendo. 

Esta vez corrió hacia su adversario de frente, y divisó el informe brazo oscuro semejante a una garra acercarse a ella. En el último momento rodó sobre sí misma, pasando entre las piernas de Zato y dejando bien clavados en cada uno de los pies sendos tríos de agujas doradas. Por muy grande que fuese su maestro, ahora besaría el suelo, o cuando menos no podría moverse. 

Inútiles esperanzas. El golpe que le afectó de lleno en la cabeza la mandó rodando tres metros más allá de su adversario. Mientras luchaba contra el millón de avispas que aguijoneaban su cerebro, Millia apreció que las agujas que había clavado firmemente en los pies de Zato se desprendían sin dejar marca. Ni siquiera una gota de sangre. Dios, aquello empezaba a ponerse muy negro.

-¿Pero puede saberse qué clase de demonio eres?

-La clase de demonio que va a hacerte trizas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tus esperanzas son vanas. Dizzy se ocupará de los inútiles de tus amigos ahí fuera. Testament ya ha elegido como presa a la chica japonesa, y después despellejará al tipo desgarbado con toda tranquilidad. Eso nos deja mucho tiempo para pasar a solas, querida.

Zato levantó sus brazos en un ademán que Millia interpretó como un acto de burla, pero inmediatamente comprendió su error. Negros zarcillos de oscuridad brotaban del suelo y la inmovilizaban de manos y pies, semejantes a tentáculos animados. Cada uno de ellos estaba asquerosamente frío, con una textura parecida a la carne muerta hace mucho tiempo. Millia no pudo evitar un grito de frustración al verse allí atrapada.

-Muy bien, querida Millia. Ya que estás cómoda, presencia el final de todo lo que conoces. Ahora abriré la celda dimensional que aprisiona a mi señor Justice. El gran error de la Humanidad es creer que su prisión es algo material. Una puerta que comunique a este mundo bastará para traerle de vuelta. Junto a él, regalaremos una nueva era de oscuridad a este mundo infecto.

Con uno de sus gestos, la pared norte se iluminó con un resplandor rojizo. Una estrella de cinco puntas aparecía dibujada en sangre sobre la pared. El pentáculo interior perdió su tonalidad oscura, y brilló igualmente, pasando por toda una escala de colores. Finalmente, se estabilizó en un azul brillante. Millia comprendió que aquel era el último sello a batir, y que Zato no era capaz de abrirlo por sí solo. Tenía que evitar que aquel loco rompiese el último sello. Tomo aire y apretó los dientes. Aquello iba a doler. 

De un brusco tirón, Millia se dislocó el hombro izquierdo. Gracias a eso, pudo escurrirse de la negra tenaza que la mantenía presa. Se desprendió de los gélidos tentáculos mientras trataba de olvidar el bulto que sobresalía allí donde debería empezar su brazo. Oyó como Zato gritaba mientras una gran sacudida hacía temblar el suelo y el techo. Millia se preguntó cuál sería el origen de aquel terremoto.

-Un mero contratiempo en el salón principal, supongo. Dizzy debe de estar abusando de su generador láser. No tiene paciencia. Ya la aprenderá con el tiempo y la sugestión adecuada...Oh, querida, no deberías automutilarte de esa manera. No tan pronto.

La joven hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su mentor y aferró uno de los candelabros de aceite que iluminaban la estancia. Lo lanzó hacia la cabeza de Zato con gran velocidad, pero fué reventado en leno vuelo por uno de los zarcillos que invocaba desde el suelo. Estupendo, ahora no podía ni acercarse a su rival...

__

El fuego...

Allí donde el aceite se había derramado y prendido, no existían las sombras. Se retiraban como si le temiesen a las llamas. Quizás era eso lo que le hacía falta en esos momentos, reitrar las sombras de su camino. Inmediatamente, Millia empezó a derribar todos los candelabros de la estancia, vertiendo el viscoso aceite ardiente por el suelo de la estancia. En pocos instantes, prácticamente todo la habitación estaba prendida por las llamas danzantes. Únicamente había dos espacios donde el fuego no cubría el suelo, dos círculos de unos dos metros de diámetro. En una estab Zato. A quince metros, estaba Millia. 

-Mi niña, no dejas de sorprenderme. Un movimiento muy hábil. Pero si crees que así vas a impedir mis movimientos, estás muy equivocada. El Amo de LaSombra está muy por encima de ello.

Las sombras cubrieron por entero el cuerpo y cabeza de Zato-One. Dos negras alas semejantes a las de un murciélago asomaron de su espalda, y el monstruoso engendro comenzó a volar. Alzóse entre las llamas como una gárgola vengativa y se elevó hasta unos diez metros de altura, mientras sobrevolaba el lugar riendo con carcajadas histéricas.

-¿Y ahora que harás, pequeña? ¿Esperar a que te nazcan alas? Por muy rápida que seas jamás lograrás alcanzarme. De un minuto a otro Dizzy aparecerá por esa puerta y con el sacrificio de su sangre Justice volverá a reinar. Y tú te abrasarás ahí abajo entre tu propia inmundicia...

Millia le gritó con todo su pulmón mientras realizaba gestos con su mano sana. Estaba trazando símbolos en el aire. Corrientes de viento empezaron a a agitar su rubio cabello. 

-¡¡Maldito bicho!! ¡¡Si te hubieses molestado en socavar más la mente de Zato, sabrías que no eres el único capaz de conjurar magia!! ¡¡Yo era La Mano de LaSombra, y tenía su mismo entrenamiento!!

Millia terminó su invocación. Con la palabra adecuada, el hechizo se activaría, y después de eso que Dios la ayudase. Miró serenamente hacia la figura que oscilaba en círculos encima suya, y recordó un instante aquella última noche con Ky. Uno de los pocos momentos de los últimos años que recordaba con agrado. 

Con voz firme, pronunció la última parte del conjuro.

-_Sanctum eolus resquiescam in pace. ¡¡WINGER!!_

La fuerza eólica que había convocado la propulsó hacia arriba en linea recta directa hacia la posición de Zato. Asemejaba un cohete banco y dorado, mientras se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas de cabeza hacia su enemigo. El gear la sintió venir y lanzó parte de sí mismo en un intento de desviar aquel proyectil humano. El negro zarcillo abrió un profundo corte por encima de uno de los ojos de Millia. La asesina notó la sangre deslizarse por su rostro, pero no varió su trayectoria. 

Impactó con tremenda fuerza en pleno pecho de Zato, y lo lanzó hacia arriba del impulso que llevaba. Aquel ataque le había cogido completamente desprevenido, pero no esperaba que su potencia fuese tan grande para enviarle a lo alto de la sala. 

Zato notó como si algo estallase en su parte abdominal. Con manos temblorosas, palpó aquel bulto que había aparecido en su tronco. Estaba frío y duro. Espesas gotas de algo caliente se escurrían entre sus dedos. Cuando comprendió su situación, empezó a gritar. Se había empalado contra una de las estalactitas del techo. Cayó enfrente de la puerta dimensional parcialmente abierta, y notó como las llamas empezaban a prender en su cuerpo moribundo. Tambaleándose, se levantó mientras se apoyaba en la pared. El hueco abierto donde antes debía estar su estómago arrojaba inmundicias al suelo.

-Yo... ¿vencido?... Que inesperado giro de acontecimientos... Pero tu victoria será fútil, Millia Rage... Si hace falta sangre gear para liberar a nuestro señor... y mi niña no está presente... ¡¡¡yo otorgaré la MIA!!!

Se arrancó con su mano convertida en zarpa la tráquea y las arterias del cuello. Un chorro de oscura sangre manó de aquella herida y se vertió contra el azul brillante de la pared. Zato cayó al suelo, ya sin vida. Los símbolos rojizos empezaron a brillar con una intensidad que hacía daño a los ojos, y la última barrera empezó a flaquear. Pasó del azul intenso a uno más apagado, y de ahí al gris. 

Millia miró por última vez la habitación en llamas, y sujetándose el hombro con su brazo sano, echó a correr por las escaleras ascendentes al pasillo central. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Bruto ¿eh?. Me las estoy viendo jodidas para pasar la esencia del juego a palabras, especialmente los supers. Que sí, que en el juego queda muy bonico que Millia forme alas con su pelo y se tire como un cohete, pero puesto en texto queda completamente ridículo. Creedme. Si lo digo es que lo he escrito antes y lo he tenido que borrar inmediatamente porque me rompía los cristales de las gafas de horroroso. Tal como lo he tratado aquí, el super de Millia (Winger) queda bastante más aparente y lógico. De acuerdo, cronológicamente hablando escribí este episodio después que el 21, pero ha quedado perfecto. Espero que los disfrutéis por igual. Tras la paliza de esta semana, esto se corta durante una buena temporada, así que sosiego y calma. Quedan pocos episodios, pero intensos. Hasta la vista. 

Kim Kapwham, pre vendimia acojonao. 2001-09-20


	22. Capítulo 21: Ashes to Ashes

****

Capítulo 21: Ashes to Ashes.

-Bienvenida, compañera. Entra y ponte cómoda mientras presenciamos la resurrección de nuestro señor Justice...

Quien fuese que estuviera dentro de aquella habitación, había notado la presencia de Baiken antes de que ella terminase de recorrer el pasillo. Mala señal, su adversario era astuto y permanecía excepcionalmente alerta ante visitantes imprevistos. Ella era muy silenciosa cuando se trataba de meterse en la boca del lobo, y a pesar de todas sus precauciones, la había descubierto. Ya daba igual todo, así que entró a la estancia sin tapujos.

Su rival permanecía de espaldas suya, supervisando a través de un monitor ciertas operaciones en otra parte de la base. La habitación era circular y mediría unos veinte metros de diámetro desde su posición hasta el fondo de la sala. Estaba enfermizamente decorada con bajorrelieves y grabados en piedra representando diversas batallas en la guerra entre gears y humanos. Por supuesto, solamente narraban las victorias gear, y eran bastante explícitas al describir los cuerpos agonizantes de los caídos. Baiken se sintió enferma solamente de ver el grotesco espectáculo descrito. 

-¿Te gusta la decoración? Es un pequeño breviario de mis victorias. Nueva York, Camberra, Praga, Marrakesh, Nazaret, Pekin... Algo así como mi álbum de fotos particular.

El que así hablaba todavía no se había dignado a mirarla. Seguía con mucha más atención las evoluciones de los diagramas que mostraba el monitor. Solamente se apreciaba su largo pelo negro, lo esquelético de su figura y el pestilente hedor que reinaba en la estancia. Baiken había olido antes esa fragancia. Era el olor metálico y cobrizo de la sangre. Sangre reciente. 

-Lástima que se te haya olvidado representar Viena 2107. Creo que os lo pasásteis bomba.

-La debilidad humana representa aquella fecha como una victoria definitiva sobre nuestra raza. Cuán estúpidos pueden llegar a ser en su falta de evolución. Si uno es eterno, las fechas no significan nada. Viena fue sólo una parada temporal. Hoy lo demostraremos al mundo.

-¿Demostrar? ¿El qué? ¿Que un sólo hombre os puso de rodillas y exilió a vustro líder a un millón de años luz de nuestro planeta?

-Me hace gracia que nos trates como algo ajeno, querida. Tienes mucho más de gear que de humana. Lo que no entiendo es porqué te sigues aferrando a una humanidad perdida que tántas veces te ha vuelto la espalda.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, genocida. Será divertido aparecer ante Kotetsu con la cabeza de uno de sus lugartenientes bajo el brazo. Antes de que se la arranque a él, por supuesto...

-Ahh, que noche tan divertida fué aquella. El Creador me lo explicó paso a paso mientras me convertía. ¿Okinawa, 2039? Donde comenzó nuestra campaña, si no recuerdo mal... Tu debías ser aquella muchachita que El Creador abandonó como experimento fallido. Se quedará muy impresionado cuando sepa que sobreviviste. Sus habilidades no estaban del todo perfeccionadas por esa época. Afortunadamente, tú eres el experimento fallido, y yo el proceso completo.

-Bien, eso me alegra. Siempre es un placer enviar a traidores como tú al infierno de cabeza. Deben tener un lugar especial para vosotros.

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres cambiar de bando? Te ofrezco un lugar entre la gente a la que realmente perteneces, un cargo de importancia y lo que es más importante: tu vida. ¿Que me dices a todo esto? 

-En guardia. 

-Veo que las célular gear no han eliminado de todo la estupidez humana congénita. En fin, sea como tú desees, muchacha. Tu muerte no será rápida ni agradable.

Por vez primera, el gear se volvió y miró directamente a Baiken. La palidez de su rostro era extrema, y los rasgos casi cadavéricos de tan poca carne tenía en la cara. Como humano podría haber sido atractivo, pero la mutada fisonomía gear le había otorgado una belleza ultraterrena, casi repulsiva a la vista. Sólo había una entidad en aquel cuartel que respondiese a esa descripción. 

Testament. General Genocida de los Escuadrones de Exterminio. El Ángel Oscuro. 

Se alzó pausadamente de su asiento y empuñó una negra guadaña que se hallaba olvidada en un rincón de la sala. En comparación, le sacaba casi cuarenta centímetros de altura a Baiken. Los largos brazos se flexionaron una vez para estirar los músculos, y una sádica sonrisa apareció, revelando unos dientes rojo oscuro. Ya sabía de donde venía el olor que había percibido antes. 

Sin previo aviso, Testament movió su brazo derecho y su arma lanzó un mortal tajo directamente hacia el cuello de Baiken. Ésta lo paró sin muchos problemas, y contraatacó moviendo su Katana en rápidos movimientos a la altura del pecho y la cabeza. El gear se limitó a pararlos con el mango de su arma, y contestó con un simple ademán de su mano izquierda, que no sostenían la guadaña. Sus rojas uñas aumentaron de longitud veinte centímetros en un instante, y sajaron la cara de la samurai, dejando tres sangrantes surcos en su mejilla derecha. Baiken retrocedió, sorprendida por el inesperado contraataque. Ahora combatía contra dos armas en vez de una: la guadaña y los mortales cuchillos de la mano izquierda. Observó como Testament se llevaba su mano ensangrentada a la boca, y lamía con deleite sus uñas. 

-Una mezcla interesante. Hacía muchos años que no probaba la hemoglobina japonesa. 

-Disfrútala. Dentro de poco no podrás distinguirla del sabor de tu infecta sangre.

Esta vez Baiken no esperó a que la atacasen. Avanzó con la Katana por delante en una variación de la clásica pose de defensa-ataque del Kenjutsu. Los tres golpes que Testament le dirigió fueron desviados de manera limpia, y en el cuarto movimiento el filo de su espada abrió una profunda marca en las costillas del Gear. Aquello le imposibilitaría moverse tan rápidamente como lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento. 

Para su sorpresa, Testament ni se inmutó ante la sangrante herida de su costado, y atacó con una fiereza animal. Movió su guadaña combinada con su afilada mano a izquierda y derecha, barriendo amplias porciones de la defensa de Baiken. Con un salvaje grito de triunfo, hendió con sus largas uñas el antebrazo izquierdo de Baiken, y en el siguiente movimiento cercenó el miembro con la guadaña por encima del codo. 

-Vaya, es una pena que sea una prótesis. No resulta tan satisfactorio como cuando son miembros auténticos. La presa no grita lo bastante.

Baiken hincó una rodilla en tierra. Podía ser un brazo mecánico, pero los implantes conectados a sus nervios enviaban mensajes de error por todo su organismo. Si aquello no era dolor, que bajase Dios y lo viera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la consciencia. Las había pasado peores, se recordó. Mucho peores. 

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, niña? ¿Enarbolar esa katana con una mano?¿O quizás pasarás de ella y usarás tus piernas para correr y gritar pidiendo ayuda?

-Mucho me temo que vas a llevarte una pequeña sorpresa por tu soberbia, asqueroso engendro. ¿Crees que me importa mucho la pérdida de un brazo cuando llevo más de cien años practicando esgrima sin él?. 

Y para otorgar mayor peso a sus palabras, volvió a abalanzarse contra su rival, blandiendo su espada con una sola mano. Por paradójico que pareciese, la samurai estaba tan acostumbrada a manejar su Katana con un miembro en exclusiva que aumentó su velocidad y ligereza. La hoja plateada ya no apuntaba constantemente hacia arriba, sino que giraba y serpenteaba como si estuviese viva en la palma de Baiken. Con aquella oleada logró una multitud de cortes y punciones a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Testament, junto a la amputación de uno de los dedos de la mortal mano-cuchillo. La fuerza de sus embestidas era menor, pero ganó en efectividad y velocidad. Algunos de los ataques ya conseguían atravesar la férrea defensa circular que Testament producía girando su guadaña. Poco a poco, fué llevando a su rival a lo largo de la sala hasta que lo arrinconó contra una pared. 

Aquel era el momento que Baiken había estado preparando. Sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada e invirtió su posición, colocando la punta en dirección al suelo, y descargó tres brutales tajos contra su oponente. Los dos primeros tenían como única función romper la defensa del contrario, abriendo un hueco en su espacio protegido. Y así lo hicieron ,separando del centro del cuerpo tanto la guadaña como las agujas de la mano izquierda.El tercer golpe era el bueno, el que partiría por la mitad aquella fétida sonrisa rojiza. Con un potente grito de guerra, bajó su Katana directa al desprotegido rostro de Testament. 

Cuando éste tocó la pálida cara, estalló en líquido rojo. Una verdadera lluvia de sangre la roció de cabeza a los pies. Baiken no daba crédito a sus ojos. El tipo se había desvanecido, dejando tras de sí un gran charco de sangre maloliente. No podía haber huido, ya que tenía la pared enfrente suya, a menos de dos metros. Su golpe había sido potente, pero no había sentido el choque del acero contra el hueso. Ni mucho menos era capaz de hacer reventar a alguien de esa manera... 

-Mon petíte, el juego ha acabado.

Baiken se volvió todo lo velozmente que pudo para encontrar la enfermiza sonrisa de Testament detrás suya. A continuación notó un agudo dolor en su pecho. Testament había clavado las agujas de su mano izquierda profundamente en la parte derecha de su pecho. Notó las puntas salir a través de su homóplato y continuar su camino hasta incrustarse en el bajorrelieve de piedra enquistado en la pared. El dolor hizo que soltase su arma, y la hoja produjo un leve sonido al chocar contra el suelo. 

Atravesada como una mariposa en la colección de aquel psícópata. Hermosa manera de morir. Y aquel tipo tendría incluso el lujo de marcarse su discursito de victoria mientra ella agonizaba. 

-¿Notas el dolor subiendo por tu columna vertebral? Es una experiencia deliciosa. Niña estúpida, podías haber llegado lejos en mi ejército. Mírate ahora. Quizás haga que te arrepientas más aún, déjame pensar...

Baiken tosió, y notó como su sangre teñía sus labios. Debía haberle perforado el pulmón. Dolía como mil demonios. Aquello batió su récord particular, en sus más de cien años de vida jamás había sentido nada semejante. 

-Veamos... te anuncié que tu muerte no sería rápida, y siempre cumplo con mis promesas. ¿Ves la uña que asoma del dedo índice? Te estarás preguntando porqué cambia de tonalidad roja a púrpura oscura. Es mi sangre, pequeña. Mi sangre tóxica como el veneno de mil serpientes. Está pasando a tu sistema circulatorio. Garantiza sufrimiento inenarrable durante seis horas antes de una muerte por explosión de todos los vasos sanguíneos...

Ahora sí que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Aquello era como si le hiciesen a uno una transfusión de ácido sulfúrico en vena. Mentalmente, Baiken esperó que alguno de sus compañeros la vengase. Empezó a perderse en la oscuridad que nublaba sus ojos. Oyó algo a lo lejos, como un muro de piedra derrumbándose, y se forzó a mantenerse consciente, a pesar del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. 

Era Badguy. Sol Badguy. Había atravesado uno de los bajorrelieves a golpes, y se erguía en el umbral de la estancia. Su cuerpo aparecía manchado por cinco clases distintas de sangre, incluyendo la suya propia. 

-Muy bien, perro. Suéltala y enfréntate a alguien de tu talla.

Testament ni giró la cabeza. Movió su brazo a una velocidad fulgurante y arrojó su guadaña directa a la cabeza de Sol. El choque lo lanzó tres metros hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de bruces. Baiken pudo ver como la placa roja que protegía la frente de Sol caía al suelo, partida en dos mitades. 

-Una penosa distracción. ¿Por dónde íbamos, querida? Ah, si, ya recuerdo. Estabas gritando de dolor...

Movió su uña en círculo y esta vez Baiken sí que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando sacase aquella púa se llevaría un buen trozo de pulmón pinchado en ella. Volvió a gritar...

Apenas pudo apreciar lo que sucedió a continuación. Sólo distinguió un objeto flamígero giratorio lanzado a toda velocidad hacia ella. Vió aquella rueda de fuego clavarse profundamente en el pecho de Testament, hacer que aflojase su presa y propulsarlo hacia el fondo de la sala. Recorrió volando casi diez metros, dejando una estela de llamas a su paso. Cuando chocaron contra la pared y las llamas se disiparon, divisó al objeto incrustado en mitad de la caja torácica de Testament: 

HellSlayer. 

-Eso por ignorarme. No hay nada que me joda más que el que me ignoren.

Baiken vió a Sol levantarse. No estaba muy segura de lo que veía, pero Badguy parecía más alto y mucho más fornido. Sus heridas ya no sangraban, únicamente un hilillo de sangre atravesaba su frente y goteaba entre sus ojos. Aparentaba haber crecido diez centímetros. El largo pelo, de tonalidad castaña clara de nuevo, le cubría casi todo el rostro. La voz sonaba extraña, más profunda de lo acostumbrado. Acercándose a grandes zancadas, se situó justo delante del destrozado cuerpo de Testament y asió a HellSlayer por el mango que sobresalía de la tremenda herida ardiente. Testament le miró fíjamente y sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa. 

-¿¿¡Tú!??¿Cómo es posible?¿Porqué precisamente tú...?

-Porque me gusta este mundo tal como es. Es un estercolero, pero es MI estercolero. Saludos a Justice en el infierno. 

-Le verás tú antes. Faltan diez minutos para la apertura de la compuerta dimensional. Podréis saludaros antes de que te vaporize. Es inevitable...

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Arrancó a HellSlayer de un tirón vertical, y la espada cortó el cuerpo de Testament en dos mitades simétricas, desde la cintura hastra el cráneo. Los restos del gear cayeron al suelo, y se consumieron entre llamas anaranjadas. Testament, el Oscuro General, se había quemado en su propia locura. 

Cuando Baiken recuperó la consciencia, lo primero que notó fué que alguien la estaba llevando en brazos. Era aquel chalado de Badguy. La transportaba como si su peso no importase entre las ruinas y los cadáveres que había sembrado por su pasillo. Baiken trató de hablar, pero sólo consiguió toses llenas de sangre. 

-Badguy, déjame aquí. Testament me envenenó completamente. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer...

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Además, no te preocupes por el veneno. Es mortal para los humanos, pero un cuerpo con tu fisonomía lo aguantará. Será doloroso, pero lo aguantarás. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

Por primera vez Baiken se fijó en el rostro de su portador, parcialmente cubierto por aquella melena que cambiaba de tonalidad. Dos detalles la dejaron sin respiración, no sabría decir cuál más. Quizás eran las pupilas que ardían con una tonalidad dorada oscura. O el tatuaje de diseño curvo que recorría su frente antaño protegida por la placa metálica...

-Pero tú eres...

-El proyecto de eugenesia humana en el que se basaron para crear a Justice. Resulté demasiado inestable y propenso a desobedecer órdenes. Las historia que te conté sobre el tipo que me aficionó a Queen no era del todo cierta. Era yo.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo más de ciento sesenta años, y una capacidad de recuperación semejante a la tuya. El problema es que al haberse aplicado el tratamiento con más edad las células gear son inestables. El propósito de la placa no era solo el de ocultarme. Impide mi desarrollo de combate pleno, osea, los ojos y la musculatura. Bueno, ya lo sabes, así que supongo que cuando salgamos de esta me matarás por mentirte.

-Si no te debiese ya dos veces la vida, lo haría. Esto es un extraño caso de deja-vú.

Millia aparecío por un pasillo exterior. Tenía una herida bastante fea sobre el ojo, y se sujetaba el brazo como si se hubiese roto algo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verles. 

-Sol, Zato ha revivido a Justice. Yo me he encargado de Zato, pero el proceso ya es inevitable. ¿Crees que si combinamos nuestras fuerzas con las de Ky y...? Un momento... ¿Sol? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Me he cortado al afeitarme. Encárgate de Baiken, está malherida. Llévala a la salida y si no he vuelto dentro de media hora llama a Johnny y dile que bombardee este lugar con todo lo que tenga. He dicho TODO, incluyendo termonucleares. Testament ya es historia. Justice es cosa mia. Asuntos de familia.

-Por Dios, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Al ciento por ciento. Todos habéis dado mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Lo que queda es cosa mía. ¡Ahora largaros Baiken y tú YA!

Baiken alzó la cabeza levemente. Le costaba un trabajo ingente articular palabras. 

-Nat.. Natsuko.

-¿Cómo?

-Natsuko Kobayashi. Es mi nombre auténtico.

Si Sol Badguy era capaz de expresar una sonrisa sincera, lo hizo en ese preciso momento. 

-Frederick Mars. Freddie para los amigos. Ahora tengo que encargarme de salvar esta jodida civilización, pero cuando termine tú y yo podremos hablar de cosas realmente importantes.

Dichas estas palabras, Sol Badguy, Freddie Mars en su pasado, se encaminó de vuelta por el pasillo, andando pausadamente en dirección a los estruendos que provenían de lo más profundo del sótano. Estruendos causados por la pared dimensional al resquebrajarse. Mientras tarareaba una canción, pudo distinguirse entre los ruidos el chasquido de un encendedor al prender un cigarro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Comentarios del autor: 

Indiscutiblemente el capítulo más currado de todo el fanfic, en mi opinión. El más largo, el más bestia hemoglobínicamente hablando y el más revelador. Me he trabajado mucho la personalidad de Testament, un sádico de la vieja escuela directamente influido por Hannibal Lecter, Marv (Sin City) y Vicious (Cowboy Bebop). La verdad es que llevaba casi tres meses deseando escribir este episodio, y no he podido resistirme a hacerlo antes del veinte. Trankis, no dejaré a nadie colgado. Me lo he pasado teta representando el combate, incluido super de Baiken y movimientos diversos de Testament. No, Sol no hace el Tyrant Rave. Ese lo dejo para el final. 

Kim Kapwham 2001-09-19


	23. Capítulo 22: Somewhere Far Beyond...

****

Capítulo 22: Somewhere Far Beyond...

"Saboréalo lentamente, muchacho. Puede que sea el último..."

Estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Sol Badguy mientras caminaba pausadamente hacia el 

corazón de las tinieblas, en lo más profundo de la fortaleza de LaSombra. Un cigarrillo medio consumido asomaba por su boca, y su espada HellSlayer colgaba sobre la musculosa espalda. Por mucho que le doliese, iba a tener que dar salida a su herencia Gear si quería salir vivo del enfrentamiento que le esperaba. La falta de la placa aislante en su frente daba prueba de ello. El propio Justice debía estar materializándose unas cuantas estancias más adelante, y después de cincuenta años de encierro no debía de estar muy alegre. Peor para él, porque le había aguado la fiesta de resurrección. Sol se había cargado a su principal lugarteniente, Testament, y se había cruzado con el cadáver de Zato unos metros más atrás, con un agujero en el abdomen del tamaño de una pelota de rugby. De todas maneras, la falta de sirvientes leales era un contratiempo menor para Justice. Aquel genocida sintético solo necesitaba diez minutos para cambiar la faz del planeta. Y ahora le tocaba a él pararle los pies. Sí, decididamente iba a saborear bien aquel cigarro.

Aproximadamente a cien metros la interminable secuencia de habitaciones parecía acabar en una brillante luz blanca. Cuando Sol llegó a ella, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el intenso resplandor que reinaba en la sala. Y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tonalidad, tuvo que parpadear para poder dar crédito a lo que veía. 

Estaba en el pórtico de una inmensa catedral excavada bajo tierra. Ante sus pasmadas pupilas se exibía una radiante sucesión de columnas de mármol, grabados y bajorreieves de claro sentido religioso. Carecía de bancos, pero difícilmente podría pensar que los Gears eran criaturas creyentes. Brillantes focos y velas ilumanaban la estancia por todas partes. Una inspección más detallada le reveló que todos los cuadros y retablos se centraban en un mismo tema: el mito de la Creación, el Génesis. Aquellos bichos parecían muy tendentes a reescribir la historia como mejor les convenía. Irónico, los humanos tampoco tenían muchos reparos en hacerlo. 

En el lugar donde debería estar el altar, una gran columna de luz blanca se alzaba desde el suelo de mármol. Unas enormes estatuas representando ángeles con las alas mutiladas se cernían sobre los laterales del triforio. Al fondo, una enorme vidriera lanzaba destellos multicolores en todas direcciones. No podría haber imaginado un lugar más extraño para que El Gear comandase sus tropas. Aunque, después de todo, los grandes genocidas de la historia siempre habían tenido delirios de Divinidad. 

Súbitamente, la columna de luz empezó a fluctuar, y más tarde a parpadear. Sol supuso que algo se estaba abriendo paso a traves de las dimensiones y no tardaría en mostrarse ante él. Un minuto más tarde, una explosión de luz blanca inundó toda la estancia. Sol tuvo que cerrar de nuevo los ojos, cegado ante el intensísimo resplandor, mientras un horrendo chillido mezcla de tonos sintéticos y animales torturaba sus orejas. Unos segundos más tarde, la luz desparecía, y pudo recuperar de nuevo la visión. Cuando miró al frente, Justice reconectaba sus sistemas vitales y trataba de alzarse. El sonido de una respiración mecánica asistida era el único murmullo audible. Sol se dispuso a dar tiempo para que aquel bicho se levantase mientras apuraba otro cigarro, pero recordó que se le habían acabado. Mal asunto, tendría que acabar pronto con aquello. La falta de nicotina le ponía nervioso. Se dirigió a viva voz al bulto blanco y negro que se removía en mitad del triforio. 

-¡¡¡EH!!! ¡¡Justice!! ¡¡Date garbo que no tengo todo el día!! Es de mala educación hacer esperar al rival en un duelo...

La voz que le contestó hizo retumbar toda la catedral. Parecía una combinación de rugido animal y salvaje del Paleolítico, pero era perfectamente inteligible. 

-¿QUIEN OSA PERTURBAR MI RENACIMIENTO?¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY, LOCO?

-Pues si no me equivoco, eres Justice. Y yo tengo prisa, así que menos fanfarrias y levanta.

Cuando Justice se alzó sobre sus patas, Sol deseó haber guardado un cigarro de reserva. A diferencia de los Gears comunes que se basaban en células animales; y los Gears camuflados que se combinaban ADN humano y gear, Justice había sido el primero y más fiable. Mediante una técnica experimental y revolucionaria, se había logrado combinar el carbono y el silicio en un ser que era mitad máquina y mitad Gear. Su inteligencia superaba en mucho a la de cualquier ser que hubiese pisado la Tierra, y no era precisamente una hermanita de la caridad. De pie alcanzaba los dos metros y setenta centímetros, y poseía un aspecto mucho más estilizado y humanoide que los otros Gears. Un exoesqueleto blanco y azul cubría toda su negra piel sintética, sin dejar ningún punto al aire. Su larga cola se agitaba en el aire como un látigo, acorazada también con planchas de protección. Un par de aceleradores de masa colocados en sus hombros de daban capacidad de volar y moverse con una inusitada velocidad. Como un vestigio de sus creadores, una espesa melena castaño anaranjada surgía de entre el blindaje y cubría su espalda. En conjunto no era ni de lejos tan terrorífico o asqueroso como otros Gears que había visto, pero sabía por experiencia que iba a ser un hueso muy duro de roer. No en vano, la única vez que había sido vencido fué más por chiripa que por otro factor. 

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ, SOLITARIO?¿EL SUPUESTO PALADÍN DE LOS HUMANOS ENVIADO PARA DESTRUIRME? LA INFECTA CIVILIZACION HUMANA HA OLVIDADO DEMASIADO PRONTO MI PODER...

-No soy ningún paladín ni nada tan altruista. Pasaba por aquí, Testament le hizo tres agujeros en la caja torácica a una de mis amigas y decidí vengarme, poco más. Cuando me enteré que venías de camino me entró el gusanillo de ver cuán poderoso podría ser el legendario Genocida. Tu cabeza disecada va a quedar muy chula en la pared del salón, todo hay que decirlo...

Aquello sobrepasó la escasa paciencia con la que contaba Justice. En un movimiento fulgurante saltó de su posición y recorrió deslizándose a escasos centímetros del suelo los quince metros que le separaban de Sol. De un simple manotazo lo lanzó contra una de las columnas laterales, chocándo con gran estrépito y abriendo más de una grieta en el mármol. No contento con el golpe, Justice recorrió el mismo camino que el agredido y aplastó directamente con toda su masa el cuerpo de Sol contra la columna, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. 

Tras provocar aquella destrucción, Justice se sintió más calmado. Aunque hubiese sido fugaz, el sentimiento de haber acabado con una vida humana de manera atroz siempre le reconfortaba. Afortunadamente, iba a poder repetirlo de manera mucha más intensa y muchas más veces en el futuro inmediato. Levantóse y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras se limpiaba los cascotes y el polvo de su exoesqueleto. Pero sus sentidos mejorados artificialmente detectaron movimiento debajo de la masa de cascotes que había sido un recio pilar. 

-Muy mal, Justice, al menos esperaba un poco de cortesía entre luchadores, pero si quieres jugar duro y sucio, es mi estilo preferido. Aunque veo que mis expectativas han sido colmadas…

Sol se levanó entre los trozos de piedra destrozada, con unas cuantas magulladuras y abundante polvo planco en sus ropas. No parecía haber sufrido muchos daños, y sus ojos dorados brillaban con furia. Si Justice estaba sorprendido, no dio muestras de ello. 

-COMO DESEES, ASQUEROSO HUMANO. QUISE DARTE UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA POR TU ATREVIMIENTO, PERO VEO QUE ERA SOLAMENTE ESTUPIDEZ. TUS GRITOS DURARÁN MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE DESEARÍAS…

Sol no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su rival se preparase demasiado. Ya era hora de demostrar que el también podía moverse rápidamente. Corrió hacia Justice, que permanecía quieto en el centro de la sala, fintó un golpe cruzado hacia la derecha y descargó tres rápidos puñetazos con la mano izquerda, seguidos de una patada en dos tiempos dirigida a la recia cabeza, y terminó con dos tajos giratorios de su espada. HellSlayer rebotó contra la acorazada piel del Gear sin arañar siquiera el blanco blindaje. Justice juntó sus dos puños en uno sólo, y golpeó brutalmente el pecho de Sol, que fue arrojado a diez metros de distancia. Dispuesto a no dar oportunidades a su adversario, generó una fina descarga láser con su brazo derecho, dirigida directamente a la cabeza del yaciente semihumano. Sol oyo la acumulación de energía que se le acercaba a toda velocidad y rodó por el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el resuello. El láser abrió limpiamente un socavón de más de dos metros de diámetro. Si se hubiese encontrado allí, ahora no quedaría de él ni el recuerdo. Aquello empezaba a tener mala pinta. Sol repasó mentalmente todos los ases que guardaba en la manga, sopesando el mejor momento para descubrirlos. 

-ME ESTÁS RESULTANDO ABURRIDO, HUMANO. LA ORDEN CRUZADA DEBE HABERSE EXTINGUIDO DURANTE MI ENCIERRO. CUALQUIERA DE SUS ACÓLITOS ERA MÁS HÁBIL QUE TÚ. DIME TU NOMBRE PARA QUE LO CONSERVE COMO EL PRIMERO DE LOS MILLONES QUE ESTÁN POR PERECER.

Sol pensó que era una pena que Ky no estuviese presente en aquel momento. Aquella alabanza le habría venido muy bien a su maltrecha autoestima. Esperaba que hubiese sobrevivido al duelo con Dizzy. Si aquel combate no lo ganaba, él sería el único con un mínimo de esperanzas de vencer a Justice. Cuando creciese un poco, claro estaba. 

-Sol BadGuy, y no podrás retenerlo por mucho tiempo, porque voy a hacerte pedazos tan pequeños que no podran exibirlos ni en un museo…

De acuerdo, si quería usar armas láser, el también tenía su propio juguetito. Aferró con fuerza a HellSlayer y la movió en círculos alrededor suya, para luego apuntarla en dirección a Justice. Una sucesión de explosiones y fuego se dirigió directamente hacia El Gear, que ni se movió para esquivarlas. Las llamas lamieron el cuerpo de Justice en cuando lo tocaron, bañandolo en espeso fuego líquido. Pero con un solo movimiento de brazos, El Gear las extinguió y lanzó un fulgurante latigazo con su cola acorazada que impactó en la cabeza de Sol. Las protecciones blindadas rasgaron la piel de Sol, dejando gruesos surcos sanguinolentos en su pecho y rostro. 

-UNA ESPADA ELEMENTAL QUE NO HABÍA VISTO NUNCA. ES UNA SORPRESA AGRADABLE, QUIZÁ TUS AMOS NO SEAN DEL TODO INSENSATOS. PERO NECESITARÁS ALGO MÁS QUE ESO PARA HERIRME. VAS A TENER EL HONOR DE COMPROBAR EL PODER DE JUSTICE A TODA POTENCIA. ADIÓS, SOL BADGUY.

Justice encendió todos sus generadores de energía, y se movió con una velocidad tal que Sol no fue capaz de verlo. Se desplazó hasta la posición de su adversario y le aferró la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego levantarlo por los aires y llevarlo a toda velocidad hacia el techo. Sol intentó desesperadamente librarse de aquel abrazo, pero la piel bajo la coraza era metamórfica como la de otros gears, de tal manera que era imposible separar aquellas garras fundidas en una. 

El impacto contra el techo fue tan brutal que un gran boquete se abrió en lo alto. Sol cayo a plomo los cerca de veinte metros que le separaban de lo alto, con dolores inenarrables por todo el cuerpo. Aquel golpe le había hecho ver todas las estrellas del firmamento, pero Justice siempre pegaba dos veces. No sería el último. Aterrado, escuchó los generadores lásr activándose todos a la vez. Se disponía a freírlo en pleno vuelo y no tenía fuerzas para esquivar aquella descarga. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar su espada en un inútil gesto de protección. Notó su cuerpo chocar contra el pétreo suelo, y supo que sólo le quedaba una opción si quería seguir viviendo. Un fogonazo de luz blanca fue lo último que vió antes de que el inmenso chorro de laser se abatiese sobre él. 

Desde lo alto, Justice sobrecargó todos sus sistemas dispuesto a comprobar si aquel poder que había masacrado ciudades enteras seguía tan efectivo como antaño. De sus hombros surgieron dos chorros de energía láser que se unieron en uno sólo a un metro de su tórax. La gigantesca masa de energía descendió a toda velocidad hacia Sol, y la explosión retumbó por toda la catedral. Arrancó mampostería de las paredes, derribó columnas y destrozó el suelo completamente. Cuando la emisión de láser cesó y las nubes de humo y polvo se disiparon, pudo observar los efectos de su movimiento. La catedral había sido completamente destruida, sus adornos desintegrados y el suelo no era mas que una aglomeración de brillante mármol fundido. La temperatura había sido tan alta que era capaz de derretir las rocas. Justice se sintió orgulloso y pleno de poder. Muchas mujeres llorarían y muchos niños se esconderían cuando anunciase su vuelta a este planeta infecto de humanidad. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que algo pudiese haber sobrevivido allá abajo. Habría pulverizado hasta las bacterias. 

-Justice, ahora sí que me has tocado definitivamente los cojones, y eso no es juicioso. Ha sido una demostración perfecta de juego sucio, pero es hora de que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores de una vez, ¡¡¡y para SIEMPRE!!!"

Allá estaba Sol, colgado de una sola mano del ala de un derribado ángel, caído ahora entre el mar de destrucción. Apenas podía mantenerse en piel, sangraba por una docena de heridas y cortes, y su brazo izquierdo aparecía terriblemente quemado. La ropa que cubría su parte superior era poco más que jirones. Pero sostenía a HellSlayer y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Debía haber saltado hacia el otro extremo de la sala en el último instante, y aun así daba la impresión de que no había sido capaz de esquivar de todo la masa de magma. 

-Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia, Justice. ¿Sabes por qué jamás oíste hablar de esta espada? Porque la Orden jamás supo comprenderla. No era una espada que debiera ser manejada por humanos. Era el prototipo de espada que solamente un Alto General Gear debería portar. SI hubieses resultado fiable, ahora la portarías. Pero ahora es mía, y puedo usarla al ciento por ciento. Así que voy a revelarte mi verdadera naturaleza, y te arrepentirás de que lo haga, créeme.

Sol aferró el mango de HellSlayer con ambas manos y tiró de él con fuerza. El mango se alargó y la hoja empezó a brillar con un tono rojizo intenso mientras empezaba a crecer. Asímismo, Sol empezó a experimentar más cambios en su fisonomía. Su pelo cambió a castaño pelirrojo, y sus músculos se desarrollaron terriblemente. Las pupilas eran de un color dorado brillante y sus facciones se alargaron hasta otorgar a su rostro una cara que sin dejar de ser humana, recordaba a la de un lobo hambriento. Sus colmillos se alargaron un centímetro y todo su cuerpo empezó a rebosar energía. Cuando el proceso finalizó, HellSlayer medía casi metro y medio de ancha y acerada hoja. Y Sol habiá despertado a la bestia que llevaba dormida dentro de él ciento cincuenta años. Era el despertar del dragón. 

Moviéndose a una velocidad que igualaba a la de Justice, saltó hacia donde El Gear se había posado y lanzó un tajo circular hacia abajo con su espada envuelta en llamas. Justice, confiado, levantó su brazo para parar el golpe, pero HellSlayer cortó la extremidad como si fuese mantequilla. No saciado con eso, Sol lanzó una patada antes de tocar el suelo para que Justice fuese enterándose que aquello iba en serio. Su pie chocó contra el rostro acorazado y abrió grietas en el blindaje. Una vez en el suelo, golpeó repetidamente con su espada, sus piernas y sus puños. Descargó toda la ira y rabia acumuladas en decenas de años de persecución, guerras y locura. Años de aislamiento y huida, de penalidades y torturas. Aferró a HellSlayer en posición invertida y lanzó un flámigero corte de abajo arriba hacia el pecho de Justice, que cercenó blindaje y negra carne, lanzando al herido Gear hacia arriba envuelto en llamas. Ahora era su oportunidad, podía acabar con aquel ser mientras sus heridas todavía supuraban. Saltó hacia arriba propulsado por las llamas de HellSlayer, que crearon una columna flamígera de un metro de ancho. Cuando alcanzó la posición de su rival, incrustó su espada en pleno centro vital del pecho allí donde el doble corazón sintético abastecía las partes vivas del organismo. Una vez que Sol vió a HellSlayer profundamente clavada en el pecho de Justice, perdió la consciencia. Solamente podía mantener aquel estado de su organismo durante breves instantes, y lo había llevado al límite. Ambos cayeron al suelo. 

Cuando Sol despertó de su desmayo, vió a Justice agonizar a un par de metros de donde se encontraba. La cola se movía débilmente, y negros y rojos fluidos desprendían un hedor que inundaba la sala. Se acercó al yaciente cojeando, mientras descubría que sus propias heridas eran tan graves que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Justice le vió venir y solo pronunció una frase. 

-¿CÓMO HA SIDO POSIBLE QUE MANEJARAS UNA ESPADA COMO ESA?

Sol escupió sangre y tragó dolorosamente mientras se disponía a hablar. Debía estar mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Acababa de darse cuenta que llevaba quice minutos sin pensar en un cigarro. 

-Porque soy la persona con la que experimentaron para crearte a ti. Porque tengo tu mismo poder en un cuerpo humano. Porque esa espada solamente podía usarla un Gear cuya causa fuese justa, y era el único candidato. En definitiva, porque podría decirse que soy un lejano hermano mayor tuyo…

-QUE IRONÍA, VENCIDO POR ALGUIEN DE MI PROPIA RAZA. MUERO CONTENTO, BADGUY. AL FINAL HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE QUE TODO AQUELLO POR LO QUE LUCHÉ ERA CIERTO. LOS GEARS SON LA RAZA SUPERIOR Y ELLOS MERECEN LA TIERRA.

-Sigues estando loco al final. No reniego de mi parte humana, es la parte Gear la que aborrezco. La que me impide llevar una vida normal. Espero que en el infierno aprendas otra escala de valores, loco de cabeza sintética…

-NO TARDAREMOS MUCHO EN ENCONTRARNOS ALLÁ, BADGUY. REGISTRO QUE UNA CABEZA NUCLEAR SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUÍ E IMPACTARÁ EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS. NO TE DARÁ TIEMPO A ESCAPAR. PARECE QUE TUS ADORADOS AMIGOS HUMANOS SE HAN OLVIDADO DE TI…

-Yo mismo les pedí que lo hicieran, para tener la seguridad de que nunca saldrías de esta montaña. ¿Cinco minutos? Bueno, dudé que fuese capaz de consumirlo, pero parece que al final tendré ocasión. Va por ti, Justice.

Se acercó a una pared y trabajosamente se sentó en el suelo. Con mucha calma, sacó un chafado puro de uno de los bolsillos de su destrozado pantalón y acercándolo a uno de los fuegos que ardían cerca lo encendió. Dio un par de caladas y puso los ojos en blanco mientras empezaba el estribillo de su canción preferida. No podía ser más apropiado. Duraba cinco minutos exactos. 

A los pocos instantes, una cabeza nuclear ICBM de 20 Kilotones procediente de la areonave Ulysses borraba del mapa el lugar bajo una lluvia de fuego como hacía treinta años que nadie recordaba. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios: 

Un simple apunte para los puestos en el juego. La combo de Sol al final es simplemente Dragon Install, salto corto+S,K, (suelo)P,P,K,K,S,S,HS,abajo+HS, Tyrant Rave/cancelado en Super salto+S,S,Volcanic Viper. 32 hits. 


	24. Epílogo: Winds of Change...

****

Epílogo: Winds Of Change...

Nueva York, año 2161...

Mejor dicho, los cielos de Nueva York. La aeronave Ulysses sobrevolaba en estos momentos a tanta altura que lo único distinguible desde sus ventanillas eran las nubes y masas informes de ruinas allá abajo. Durante mucho tiempo se había hablado de reconstruir la ciudad que en otros tiempos se había considerado la capital del mundo, pero algunos políticos habían dicho que sus ruinas servían para recordar la arrogancia de la humanidad al jugar con la genética imprudentemente. Otros decían que simplemente resultaba demasiado caro económicamente hablando. 

Ninguna de estas razones importaba a la única persona que en estos momentos observaba el cielo desde uno de los ventanales del Ulysses. Baiken pensó que su presencia allí en estos momentos era una prueba de que el Creador, a veces, tenía muy mala leche. Allá abajo había empezado todo, y aquí arriba iba a cerrarse el ciclo de una manera que, al menos para ella, resultaba más que inesperada. 

Mentalmente, Baiken repasó todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquella noche de 2157 en los Urales. Recordó haberse opuesto al lanzamiento de una cabeza nuclear allá abajo porque BadGuy no había regresado todavía, a pesar de haber dejado instrucciones bien precisas de vaporizar el lugar si pasaban treinta minutos de su marcha. Lo más probable era que el cazador de recompensas hubiese encontrado una muerte segura a manos de Justice, pero ella había visto pelear a Sol con más pasión y habilidad que ninguno del grupo, así que albergaba esperanzas. Esas esperanzas se borraron cuando observó alzarse el hongo nuclear desde las montañas hacia el cielo. Dos veces ya el fuego nuclear le había arrebatado todo lo que le importaba. En ese mismo instante se dejó vencer por el agotamiento y el veneno que circulaba por sus venas. Había tardado dos meses volver a andar, y casi cuatro hasta que recuperó su anterior forma física. El médico que la trató no se explicaba como había sobrevivido, pero ése secreto lo guardó para ella misma. 

Afortunadamente, sus compañeros no habían estado cruzados de brazos durante su convalecencia. Unas cuantas sesiones de hipnosis regresiva a las que Dizzy se sometió voluntariamente revelaron unas pistas bastante sólidas sobre el paradero de Kotetsu. La pobre muchacha estaba deseosa de reparar en algún modo los daños que había causado mientras estuvo bajo el control mental de Zato, y colaboró con tal entusiasmo que a la tercera semana Ky y Chipp volaron hacia la Antártida, la base de operaciones donde se suponía Kotetsu se escondía y continuaba realizando experimentos. La búsqueda fué infructuosa, desgraciadamente. De alguna manera habían sabido que su base había sido localizada, y cuando llegaron no quedaba nadie. Según le dijo Ky, debían haberla abandonado hacía menos de dos semanas, puesto que el instrumental estaba nuevo e incluso algunos bidones conservaban combustible reciente. Aquello fué un duro golpe para Baiken, pero no había sido el primero ni sería el último, así que lo aceptó con su habitual estoicismo. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante. Demasiado, desgraciadamente. 

Mientras tanto, Millia se había dedicado a exterminar rápida y metódicamente cualquier resto de la Hermandad de LaSombra que quedase por el mundo. Kyske opinaba que era una locura, pero la verdad es que había dado resultado. Aunque no se lo había contado a Ky, una noche Millia le confesó que ya se había cruzado dos veces con el misterioso asesino que la había perseguido en el pasado, el tal Venom. Ninguno había resultado vencedor en aquellos combates. Millia temía que del siguiente enfentamiento solo quedase uno de los dos con vida, pero no era capaz de preocupar de tal manera al joven Kyske. 

Ky Kyske. Ése sí que la había sorprendido. Le había considerado un mero ratón dentro de los Cruzados, incapaz de contradecir una orden aunque fuese descabellada. Las experiencias lo habían cambiado, y Baiken debía confesar que para mejor. El carácter es algo que se forma en la adversidad, y a sus años Ky las había pasado muy duras. La convulsión que sufrió la Orden Cruzada cuando el fugado Caballero sospechoso de traición regresó y puso los puntos sobre las íes a sus superiores por poco acaba con la institución. Ahora había ascendido de Caballero a BladeMaster, un título que anteriormente sólo había logrado Kliff Andersen. La excesiva burocracia y la corrupción anterior había dado paso a una serie de reformas que prometían un mejor mañana. Aún así, Ky escondía de vez en cuando unos retazos de rebeldía que afloraban en determinadas ocasiones. Según las tradiciones de los Cruzados, la relación entre un noble Caballero y una ex-asesina perseguida por la justicia no podía ser aceptada de ninguna de las maneras. Harto de que durante tres años sus peticiones de indulto fuesen ignoradas, Ky había optado por la menos sutil de las soluciones. 

Hacía exactamente hora y media y siguiendo con las sabias costumbres del mar y el aire, el Capitán de Navío Jonathan Stephens había unido en matrimonio a Ky Kyske y Millia Rage mientras sobrevolaban el Atlántico.

No podía negar que se había divertido con la ceremonia. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había acudido a una fiesta en los últimos 150 años. Se había reencontrado con Anji, su joven paisano japonés y nada más verla le había entregado otra de sus pequeñas "chapucillas" para compensar la pérdida de la última. Baiken opinaba que las chapuzas de Anji eran consideradas prototipos de alta tecnología en la mayoría de los países del mundo, así que aceptó su nuevo brazo mecánico con mucho gusto. Incluso había soportado que le cambiasen de ropa. Millia se había negado en redondo a que una de sus damas de honor acudiese con un raído y descolorido kimono con más de cien años y ahora vestía uno recién estrenado, seleccionado por la misma Millia. Ahora mismo debían estar en pleno baile nupcial. Podía recordar los montones de críos huérfanos que campaban sueltos por el Ulysses, completamente embobados con Dizzy. La extraña sonrisa de Chipp, dignísimo en su papel de padrino, cuando pidió whisky escoces al barman. La campaña que había iniciado Johnny para introducir a Ky en el mundo de los licores fuertes, con Pierre de escudero. Pero Baiken había decidido irse de allí sin hacer ruido. 

No podía evitar sentirse melancólica. La sensación de que allí faltaba alguien pesaba como una losa en su interior. Por supuesto que faltaba alguien, el desgarbado cabezota de Sol. Baiken no había cesado de pensar en él en los últimos meses. ¿Le echaba de menos?. Difícilmente podía echarse de menos a una persona como BadGuy. Quizás por las dos veces que le había salvado la vida se sentía en deuda con él, una deuda que ya no podría saldar. O quizás porque Sol era el único en el mundo que podía comprenderla al cien por cien. Alguien arrancado de su condición humana por la fuerza y obligado a vagar de un sitio a otro en busca de algo tan intangible como el humo. Incluso algunas noches se había despertado en la madrugada, con la almohada empapada de lágrimas. Baiken pensó en el mejor homenaje que podía hacer a aquel curioso personaje que había cruzado como una exhalación por su vida. Sin dudarlo, sacó su pipa y buscó algo de tabaco para prender, pero descubrió que se le había acabado. Ni siquiera podría darle ese último recuerdo. 

-Parece triste, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Baiken se volvió hacia el tipo que así le hablaba. Era alguien que debía pasar los venticinco, de largos cabellos rubios y un pañuelo azul y rojo anudado a la cabeza. Era tan delgado que parecía que lo hubiesen estado estirando de brazos y piernas. Llevaba una cazadora vaquera y unos pantalones del mismo material, así que dudó que fuese parte de los invitados. 

-Son estas fiestas, las considero muy decadentes. ¿De dónde sales? No te había visto antes por el Ulysses y no creo que con esas pintas seas del convite...

El extraño tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo para ser un intruso. 

-Solamente un técnico de sonido haciendo unos apañitos de última hora. Uno debe cumplir sus promesas a pesar de que le repugne volar, ¿no cree?

-Desde luego, si odias volar las debes estar pasando moradas. ¿No tendrás tabaco de pipa, verdad?

-Creo que tengo por aquí algo, se lo he mangado a un colega que está en las bodegas. Será mejor que baje antes de que se emborrache y rompa algo...

-Como quieras, y gracias por el tabaco...

El desconocido se encaminó hacia el ascensor más cercano y lo abrió con gestos despreocupados. Cuando las rejas empezaron a cerrarse detrás suya volvió a hablar sin volverse: 

-Lo hicísteis muy bien allá abajo en los Urales, Badguy y tú. Habéis traido los vientos de cambio a una era tan jodida, y puede que salgamos de ésta después de todo. Es una pena lo de Sol. Estába coladísimo por tí, aunque sólo lo reconozca cuando está borracho...

Aunque Baiken corrió hacia la posición del extraño, éste ya estaba bajando y desapareció de su vista. El Ulysses tenía más de treinta cubiertas y una infinidad de pasillos y recovecos que en cuatro años no había sido capaz de memorizar. Si aquel tipo querá despistarla, desde luego tenía todas las de ganar. 

Desanimada, abrió la cajetilla de tabaco. Olía bien, debía ser reciente. Como por accidente, un papel cayó entre los pliegues del plástico protector del envoltorio. Baiken se agachó para recogerlo. Estaba escrito. Espantosamente mal escrito, pero era legible. 

"Espero que no me mates por desaparecer cuatro años, pero excavar un túnel que me sacara de aquel sitio con una espada y mis manos desnudas requiere un tiempo prudencial. Además, por los Urales no pasa el Metro, y es una larga caminata. Por lo menos he dejado de fumar, aunque no sé cuanto me durará. Me alegro de que el niño haya sentado la cabeza, ya no podré reírme tanto de él. Ahora borra esa cara de póker de tu rostro y baja a la cubierta 27. He descubierto la reserva secreta de ron de Johnny. La vaciaremos a gusto y luego reanudaremos alguna de nuestras conversaciones filosóficas. Y bájate un cartón de Winston. Lo he pensado mejor. 

PD: No te creas una palabra de lo que te diga el mamón de Axl. Miente más que habla, y encima es un jodido sibarita bebiendo". 

Por primera vez desde que Natsuko Kobayashi se convirtió en Baiken, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Rió con todas sus ganas acumuladas tras siglo y medio de desgracias. Sin dejar de reír, agarró el pasamanos y se dirigió cubierta abajo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios del autor: 

Terminado hasta la aparición de Guilty Gear 3/Shin Guilty Gear allá por el 2003. Paso de ejercer más de profeta que ya me he reído bastante viendo que la gente de ARk System Works ha conjuntado la trama de los 2 GG en la versón PSX de GGX, como he hecho yo en el fanfic. Madrid/Cuenca/Barcelona 2001 Kim Kapwham (Kim_kapham@hotmail.com). Si alguien quiere colgarlo, publicarlo o distribuirlo que me avise por mail, estoy hasta los guitos de que la gente me ripee los escritos.


End file.
